Fiancee Swap
by lu.e3
Summary: AU Future Fic. Haruhi, enrolled in a strange "fiancée swap" program, unwittingly meets a stranger who will turn her life upside down. HikaHaru. Complete.
1. Signed Up

**Chapter One: Signed Up**

Fujioka Haruhi was a respectable woman in her early twenties. She was half way through her law degree and currently worked in an office as an assistant, as well as waitressing around casual cafes. She was naturally bright, hard working and attractive. She was content with life; in the past years her life had been smooth and full of good predicable things.

Oh yes, she was also engaged for 7 months.

"Sorry I'm late!" A bunch of flowers was thrust onto the table. Through sweaty hair, ruffled shirt and bags piling with folders and pen, he grimaced apologetically. She smiled back automatically before the expression faded away.

"Been busy?" She asked her fiancé, while watching through the window, people swarming past the street.

"Yeah," Kairi took off his jacket, hung it on his chair, smiled at the cute waitress and ordered two coffees. "You wouldn't believe it, the bus driver I met today!"

"What happened today?" Haruhi absently played with the zip on her sleeve.

"You know I left work fairly early and I walked down to the bus stop. I was standing there-"

Haruhi frowned slightly. "I thought you finished at six."

"I finished at four," He waved her concern aside. "I was standing at the side of the road-"

"Mmm." Haruhi watched a lone dark figure standing by the side of the road.

"-I was waiting for the bus to come-"

The dark figure was tall, the outline sharp and clear. Maybe that was why she was idly looking at that person in the shadows.

"The bus came, and I was walking at a _normal pace_-"

The sun shifted and the shadows lifted. The person standing by the side of the road was a very tall professionally dressed man. His hair was artfully arranged, and presumably dyed in an interesting shade of red.

"Like as in walking like that waitress over there-"

_Nice suit, _Haruhi thought as she eyed the man's expensive and fashionable attire. She recognized the internationally known brand symbol on the pocket. A sleek black BMW slid towards him.

"I got to the curb-"

The car door opened and Haruhi glimpsed a beautifully clad ladies' foot touch the curb. The man bowed, presumably to kiss the ladies hand. Haruhi sighed inwardly. _So many rich people in this city._

"I thought the bus would stop, like it usually does- oh coffee. Thank you," he grinned at the waitress who brought it.  
"Yeah, it usually does," Haruhi tore her gaze away from the rich couple outside and accepted her coffee. Her fiancé was looking indignant now.

"But it didn't! The bus driver totally ignored me!"

"That's not nice," Haruhi commented. She resumed watching the streets outside. The man was still there. He had straightened up now and seemed to be engaged in a conversation with the beautiful lady inside the car.

"I had to wait another twenty minutes. Twenty minutes!-"

Haruhi wondered why they were still at the side of the street. _Gees, you aren't even allowed to stop the car there. I guess no one likes to tell off rich people. Why don't you just get in the car? _She thought at the man. He half turned around to point at something, and Haruhi's heart caught in her throat because it was almost as if he had heard her. She glimpsed high angled cheekbones and arrogant eyes before he turned around again.

"At least I managed to grab these roses for you," Kairi nudged the wrapped flowers, still lying on the table from where he had thrown them.

"Thanks," Haruhi replied quickly, returning to look into Kairi's face.

"Hey, would you look at this?" he exclaimed, pointing at the newspaper on their table. Haruhi liked this café because you could always read the spare magazines and newspapers lying on each table. "What is it?" She squinted at the colorful ad, promoting a new type of toothpaste. "It's just an advertisement." She chanced a glance back onto the street. The black BMW and therefore the man were gone.

"No here," he pointed at the small text at the bottom. "Fiancée Swap."

"Recruitment for reality TV?" Haruhi asked wryly. "I hate those."

"No, it's not for TV. But it's interesting, how it says it's a test for how much you love your fiancée."

"Weird," Haruhi wrinkled her nose and sipped her now cooled coffee. "By being with someone else's fiancée? You test for how you really love your own?"

"Yeah," Kairi squinted to read the fine print.

"Do you love me?" Haruhi asked jokingly. She twisted the engagement ring on her finger.

"Of course I do," Kairi laughed.

"Better do this to check!" Haruhi pointed at the newspaper. They finished their coffees.

"Stupid to do that-" Kairi finally commented.

"What?" Haruhi picked up her bag, thinking about which bus she would need to catch.

"The finacee swap thing."

"Oh yes, that."

"I guess I'll see you on the weekend," Kairi swung his heavy bags on his shoulders. They walked out to the late afternoon streets.

"Yes." He kissed her briefly on the mouth. "Have a good n-"

"Hey, are you two engaged?" An excited voice interrupted them. Haruhi stared at the woman standing besides them. She had a number of leaflets in one hand, and was dressed in a curious green uniform. She glanced at the ring on Haruhi's finger.  
"Yes…" Kairi grinned at her. "Recently."

"Why do you ask?" Haruhi questioned the woman slowly.

"Would you like to participate in our program?" She handed out her leaflets. "Our researchers will pay you to help them in their projects."

"How much?" was Kairi's immediate question.

"1000 000 yen," the woman replied promptly.

"EHHH??" both were equally shocked.

"Wait, what is this program? Will it interfere with our jobs and lives?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes and no," the woman replied brightly. "Basically what we'll be doing is swapping fiancées among couples. What our researchers want to know is-"

"What?" Kairi cried. "That program advertised in the newspapers?"

"That one," the woman nodded. "Are you interested?"

Kairi and Haruhi glanced at each other uneasily. "Ten thousand yen…"

"Each," the woman emphasized. "And it's only for a week."

"We'll do it," Kairi and Haruhi both nodded. They glanced at each in surprise at their prompt decisions. Each hadn't even thought about it properly! "But only for a week." The woman was delighted and started taking both of their details down.

"Whatever the case," Kairi looked at his fiancée hastily, "Remember, I only love you."

"I only love you," Haruhi replied back. "Ten thousand yen for a week. Easy money."

"Oh," the woman chucked as she took their phone numbers, "it's not always easy."

"Why do you say that?" Haruhi asked.

"Depends on who you're paired with." She winked and left them to stand in the setting sun.

_Who I'm paired with? _Haruhi frowned. _Who could I possibly be paired with, who is difficult? That rich arrogant man I saw on the streets today with his BMW? Of course not._

"I don't know what she is talking about," Haruhi told Kairi calmly.

"Neither."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist writing this when I hit on the idea. I know I am writing several stories already but! This will be fun! Comments/suggestions/crit. Welcome.

lu.e3


	2. Your New Fiance

**Chapter 2: Your New Fiance**

It was a clean small office. An obese man in his mid forties sat behind a desk littered with trays of paper. His bald forehead shone with beats of sweat as he concentrated on the three computer screens glowing in front him. His fat fingers fumbled at the keyboards. Suddenly the typing noise was interrupted by soft tinkling sounds. It was the third time the door bell had jingled. He glanced up once to watch the petite woman walk in through the door. Then he resumed his typing; his tiny yellow eyes seemingly disinterested.

"Excuse me sir," the woman passed a folded up letter to him. "I was told to wait here for a Mr…?" She bit her lip. "Mr Anonymous it says."

The fat man silently examined the letter, and resumed typing. The woman stood there, waiting silently, her eyes focused directly on the receptionists' bald head as if her brown eyes could bore into his head and force him to say something.

"Mrs Haruhi Fujioka is it?" the man finally said slowly while tapping his cigarette in the ash tray.

"Yes."

"Mr A has passed on the message: Please wait for me."

"Thank you."

The woman took the seat by the far right. The receptionist watched from the corner of his eyes. She was an attractive woman with dreamy brown eyes and beautiful skin. Her eyes were a little sharp however. They looked at everything in the office – from the pristine white walls to the glass doors and gold framed desks and to the famous painting hung up on the left wall. She did not touch the women's fashion and beauty magazines piled up on the waiting office's table.

The clock ticked.

Haruhi sat unmoving on her seat. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _She wanted to walk out the door straight away and not participate in this phony research project where fiancés were swapped. Only last week had she and her fiancé Kairi been bribed by money to do this unexpected project for a week. However money was scarce for the law student in her final year. Although she had been a waiter around the place, the money earned was barely enough. Yes, she thought, I'm doing this purely for the money. Sad but true.

The minute hand of the intricate gold encased clock ticked again.

Haruhi refrained from showing annoyance on her face. She mentally battered the image of ten thousand yen to herself again and again. It didn't hurt to wait for her new fiancé. In fact if she could earn ten thousand yen by just doing nothing, well then that was a bargain wasn't it?

Haruhi wondered who her new fiancé for a week was. No, she reformed her thoughts, she didn't care at all about her new fiancé. He was simply a man she was going to live for a week and then never see again for the rest of her life. Even if her new fiancé was that obese receptionist, she wouldn't mind a bit. The man she was going to marry at the end of it all was Kairi right?

The clock ticked again.

Haruhi twitched her eyebrows. Who was this guy who was making her wait for so long? The letter she had received was from her new fiancé himself. He had told her to come to this ridiculously ornated and rich working office to meet him. However his receptionist had told her to wait. Haruhi glanced at her own simple watch. She had been waiting for twenty minutes already. The mystery man who had the nerve to call himself Mr Anonymous was no where to be seen.

"Excuse me," Haruhi approached the receptionist again. "But when will this Mr A arrive?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "I have no idea."

Haruhi twitched her eyebrows again. "Is it possible for you to contact him then?"

The receptionist stifled a laugh. "Do you not know who Mr A is? He is an extremely unpredictable man and it is impossible to contact him."

"Oh yes I certainly do know who Mr _Anonymous_ is," Haruhi replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "But if Mr A is not going to arrive within 40min or something, I would like to go do some grocery shopping in the meantime."

"Hmm?" the receptionist finally removed his eyes from the computer screen to look at the woman he was talking to. "This building is the base of the clothing company owned by the Hitachiins." He tapped at the logo on the stack of business cards in front of Haruhi. The man's eyes narrowed at the blank look on her face. He continued. "The Hitachiin twins' are extremely famous for their looks, wealth and fame in the fashion world."

Haruhi wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry but what does this have to do with when Mr A will come to meet me?"

The receptionists evaluated her like a hawk watching a mouse. "It is common knowledge. One of the twins is already married. The other acquired a fiancé a month ago. Everyone else working in the office are men like me or women. Do you know who your new fiancé for the research project is by now?"

"One of the twins?" Haruhi frowned. "But why can't you just call your boss then?"

The receptionist snorted impatiently. "I said he was hard to find."

"Well then," Haruhi made up her mind. "I'm just going to shop for some things and I'll be back."

The door bell jingled again. But before the door closed –

"I'm surprised you don't know anything about the Hitachiins."

"Huh?" Haruhi turned back. The receptionist guy irked her. "Why would I?"

"Don't you want to know more about your new fiancé? I can tell you several things about him."

"No," Haruhi turned around and smiled at the old man receptionist. "Thank you anyway, but if you will excuse me I will take about ten minutes to do some grocery shopping." She turned to press her fingers against the cold glass door.

"Why?" the man asked her sharply.

"I don't really care what my new fiancé for a week is like," Haruhi replied, "after all I'm not going to marry him in the end. And besides," she continued on a softer note, "I'm sure I'll get to know Mr A by the end of this week. Now if you will excuse me, I need to do some grocery shopping."

The glass door shut firmly closed.

The receptionist stared after her. Then after a few minutes, he resumed his typing.

* * *

The door of the office jingled a fifth time. This time the petite woman walked in with three plastic bags in her hands.

"Has Mr A kindly arrived yet?" She asked the receptionist. The man did not look at her.

"No," was his blunt reply.

"Please tell Mr A that I am going home and if he still wishes to meet me, he can contact me. Good bye." Haruhi replied just as blunt.

"Wait," the receptionist picked up a piece of paper on his desk. "I have had a message from Mr Hitachiin."

Haruhi paused. "Really?"

"Yes," the man cleared his throat and unfolded the memento with fat fingers. "It says that Mr Hitachiin is late due to having to deal with massive monthly profit from his designs."

"How much money does he make a month?" Haruhi muttered more to herself.

"Millions," the receptionist replied quickly noting the look of shock pass through Haruhi's face. "He also says he had to spend some time with his real fiancé Renee Whittenbury-"

Haruhi frowned. "She's German not Japanese?"

"Yes," the receptionist smiled at the puzzled look on Haruhi's face. "But she speaks Japanese perfectly. She's a famous face in the modeling industry because of her unique beauty."

"What else does Mr Hitachiin have to say?"

The receptionists smiled in satisfaction at her annoyed tone of voice. "He says that after spending time with Renee, he no longer wants to participate in the research project. He has decided not to become the fiancé of a mere commoner for a week."

"Well then, that's just fine," Haruhi replied, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"There is more," The receptionist stood up from his chair and wobbled his way towards the woman. He straightened his silvering moustache. "Mr A is sorry for disrupting the program and has elected someone to take his place as your fiancé for a week."

"Who is it?"

"Myself."

Haruhi stared at the man before her. He was in his forties. His head was bald and he had a disconcerting moustache. His beer gut protruded from his suit. His smile was of satisfaction. His gleaming yellow eyes were full of mockery and anticipation.

_Annoying old geezer who has terrible socializing skills_ _and an awful personality. No wonder he isn't married. I wonder how he got this high paid job._

"Well," Haruhi finally spoke. "Let's go then, fiancé." She picked up her grocery bags, opened the door and walked out.

No footsteps followed her.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Haruhi called out, annoyed.

Heavy footsteps followed her and then stopped. The receptionist was frowning. He looked annoyed himself. He grasped Haruhi's arm in a tight vice like grip.

"What are you doing!?" Haruhi gasped. "It hurts. Let go!"

"You were supposed to wait patiently for famous Hitachiin who just by your extraordinary luck was going to be your fiance for a week," he growled. "You were supposed to be distressed that he was so late. You were supposed to wait for him nevertheless like a desperate guppy. You were supposed to be utterly interested in learning about what the receptionist could offer about him. You were supposed to be angry and jealous towards Renee. You were supposed to be crushed and defeated when he dumped you in that memo. You were supposed to be destroyed when your fiancé was changed to an ugly old man!"

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi shouted. "Let me go!"

The man suddenly smiled. "But I suppose it isn't so bad."

Haruhi stared in shock. Instead of a gruff creaky voice, the voice coming out from the receptionist was completely different!

"I got myself an interesting woman," the young male voice laughed.

Fat fingers reached up to fumble at the receptionists' face. Haruhi felt a sense of dread envelope her. The man pulled his rubber face mask off to reveal vivid red hair and an impossibly handsome face. He peeled his body suit half off. He turned to look at her triumphantly with gleaming gold eyes. Haruhi's memory tittered. _I-It's that __rich arrogant man I saw on the streets the other day! _

He grinned at her shocked expression. He tugged the grocery bags from her hands and chucked them straight into the bin.

"Wh!!"

"We don't need them," he replied smoothly. "Hey," he called out to his real receptionist. "Please book a table for us at that new restaurant."

"Yes Sir."

Haruhi watched stunned as an identical replica of the receptionist (the real one and not a plastic suit) walked off and picked up the telephone. Her new fiancé gripped her chin and forced her to look straight into his half closed gold eyes.

"Fujioka Haruhi, my new fiancé. My name is Hikaru Hitachiin. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

A/N: I felt really bad for not updating my fics, so I chose this afternoon to finally write some for this severly abandoned fic. I hoped you liked this chapter!


	3. Impressions over a glass of water

**Chapter 3: Impressions over a glass of water**

The ice cubes in the tall glass tinkled as Haruhi swirled her tall glass in a tense, fidgety manner.

She contemplated the man before her. He still looked like a rich pretty boy who was arrogant about his possessions. Sitting closer to him just made her realize again how different he was to her class and economy. His perfect facial features were the sort you see in famous magazines. His business shirt was crisp and shone like silk (it probably was silk). A gold watch adorned his wrist and he had a big fat engagement band on his middle finger. Some sort of fancy cologne was drifting off him like smoke.

Yet every small detail about him confirmed her first impressions of him. He languidly flipped through the menu with long deliberate fingers. He sprawled on the chair like it was a throne. His mouth was on the borderline of a sneer. His eyes were lazy and bored, and never widely open. Every inch of him oozed the indifference that comes with being used to feeling superior.

Those eyes that must have commanded and manipulated many suddenly slinked their way towards her.

Haruhi felt unperturbed and kept on staring into them.

A slow smile lit up his features. It was confident, measured and seductive – a smile that belonged to a man who knew how to use it and had used it many times before.

"What would you like to order, _darling_?" He put emphasis on the last word and nudged her tense hands casually with the menu.

Haruhi kept her mouth tightly shut and played more with the tall glass filled with ice cubes. Tinkle, tinkle, the ice cubes tapped softly against the glass.

This man was impossible. She could not believe that he had dressed in a suit, pretended to be his receptionist, made her wait for more than a hour, and had tried to make her feel like a lady in distress by tricking her. _I mean, why? What's the point? _Haruhi thought. She stared straight across the table and noted the "affectionate" look he was giving her. Irritated, she picked up the menu for the first time.

She wasn't surprised. Many of the names of the dishes were foreign and fanciful. Each dish cost more than her month's wages. There was no bloody way she was going waste her month's money on them.

She pushed her tall glass with the ice cubes with them towards him. "I'll just have more water please," she said flatly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. Haruhi felt a chill pass through her. The man looked like she had thoroughly offended him. Well I'm sorry I can't afford meals here like you, she felt like saying right into his face.

"Are you trying to be smart, or are you just plain ignorant?" He said softly, irritation behind the edge of every word.

Haruhi didn't know what to say. How had she provoked his wrath? All she had done was ask for water, for goodness sake. It was then that she noticed every single customer in the restaurant were wealthy and affluent. In the corner of her vision, she saw that every table was occupied by a man and a woman.

On the nearby table, the woman was laughing a tinkling sound. The man was feeding her compliments like feeding her bits of expensive cheese. On the other table, a man was saying "Pick what you want. Don't worry about the bills." _So, _Haruhi realized as she stared back into his annoyed face, _he was going to pay for everything. _Being a smart person, Haruhi figured it out. But being a dense person in the department of romance, it was too late.

"Sorry," she replied and couldn't stop her tone from sliding to sarcasm. In the complex world of dating, especially in this high and mighty society, what you ordered reflected your opinion of your "date's" spending capabilities. Her request to only have water meant that she had suggested Mr Hitachiin to have nothing. After all, water came free in all restaurants. By the looks of his glittering angry eyes, this guy had interpreted her response as thus, and was clearly pissed off. Who knew that wanting only a glass of water caused this much offence? It was stupid.

So she came up with a lame excuse to play down the fire. "I'm not hungry."

He didn't say anything.

She decided to make it plainer. "It's not that I think you can't afford anything." She laughed quietly and tried to make it sound flattering. "There is nothing you can't afford anyway." It still sounded like she hated his guts. Well, Haruhi clarified, it was true. If some random stranger tricked you, ripped your dear groceries away from you and chucked them in the bin, forced you come to a fancy restaurant and made you feel completely out of your comfort zone, wouldn't you be angry?

She stared down at her wooly coat, and the ruffed working boots she had on. She was in strong contrast, even to the shimmering glass tooth pick holder perched elegantly in the middle of the glass table. I'd like to get out of here, her mind told her. I'd like to stay here in this chair and not in the conspicuous exit aisle, her legs told her.

Then, to her complete embarrassment, her stomach rumbled. I'd like to eat some food, her stomach told her.

He smirked at her and flicked a strand of red hair from his eyes. The next moment, those eyes were full of amusement. He clicked his fingers and a beautiful waitress emerged from thin air at his non verbal command.

"Two of your specials tonight for the main course," he ordered.

"Anything else?" the waitress said in her silky voice. He kept his intense eyes on Haruhi and smiled slightly. "Make it romantic."

"The usual?" The waitress questioned, gold pencil in hand.

"Of course. Bill payable to Mr Hikaru Hitachiin."

The waitress disappeared with an air of disappointment. Mr Hitachiin had not turned around to address her or look at her in the slightest. He had never set his eyes on her once, and he visited this place often enough.

"Wait-" Haruhi opened her mouth hurriedly.

"There's no need to be polite," he cut in, his voice turning deep and affectionate once again. "You're my fiancée."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at his complete confidence and utter lack of concern. She was going to speak her mind but before she could, two gleaming plates of food were placed elegantly before her.

"Express order for Mr Hitachiin."

_Rich bastard. _Haruhi picked up the silver cutlery. It was heavy and probably could sell to buy her a new house. She brushed the scattered rose petals away from her napkin, crushing its delicate textures. She stared at the food, and her eyes went big and round. The food! The food was amazing.

Haruhi hesitated. The hell with it, she thought, it's his word. He's paying for it. Without a second thought she stuck her fork unceremoniously into the steak, destroying the love heart shaped sauce dribbles. She put the meat in her mouth and her heart melted. It was the happiest she'd been for a long time.

After shoveling food in her mouth non stop, Haruhi paused to drink some water. Her neck prickled. He was staring at her. He was still staring at her and his plate was untouched.

"What? Aren't you going to eat?"

He coughed. He smiled. "You…" he paused and seemed to be searching for the words. His face lit up. "You amuse me."

Haruhi's eyebrows twitched. So the rich bastard was laughing at her, no doubt about her lack of etiquette.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked promptly. "If you desire to order everything in this restaurant, that can be easily arranged." He smiled again.

He looked rather pleased with himself, Haruhi thought, confused. Suddenly the man before her didn't look like a man. He wasn't smiling a fake seductive smile. The smile he was wearing so naturally brought a startling difference to his look. He looked playful as a five year old child.

"No thanks," Haruhi replied stiffly. "You're not my real fiancée so why bother?" She pushed her glass forwards again and the ice cubes tinkled. "Water would be fine."

This time he just laughed.

* * *

A/N: I seem to like writing this story at the moment. Thanks for the reviews and support!

lu.e3


	4. Gentleman

**Chapter 4: Gentleman**

By the time Haruhi had finished half her steak, her stomach became more content. _The food is fantastic, _Haruhi thought.

The glass cutlery clinked. She glanced up at him. He wasn't staring at her anymore. In fact he had picked up his fork. He unwrapped the souvenir and placed it on his lap. He picked up his knife and fork delicately and began cutting his meat. All his movements were slow, sure and full elegance. _This is what you call etiquette, _Haruhi watched him as if mesmerized.

He saw her watching and his eyes hardened. _Do you have a problem? _He seemed to say.

_No. _Haruhi hurriedly returned to her own eating and left the king to eat in private.

He knew how to be gentleman. Of course he did. He was brought up with all the rules, she was sure.

"Are you finished?" He asked her quietly, a moment later.

Haruhi nodded. His eyes lingered on her napkin which she had used to put her scraps on. There was a faint sense of sternness as if he was the parent and she was the child. "You've got sauce on your mouth." He tugged his own napkin out and before she could protest and touched the corner of her mouth with it.

He stood up and the chair made a dull sliding sound against the floorboards. _The dinner is over now, _Haruhi realized gratefully. _Maybe I should say thank you. _

"Thanks," she muttered. She quickly stood up and made a beeline for the exit. She half expected him to grab onto her but no hands touched her. It was strange. She thought he was the type to drag her off to something else now and demand her to converse with him. Perhaps she had misjudged him. At any rate, she was free to go home now. Thank god. But she glanced back to look at him again. He was putting her chair back to where it belonged. He finished and straightened up. Before he could see her looking, Haruhi hurriedly headed for the door.

The door was made completely out of glass. If she wasn't careful, she would have walked straight through it. Haruhi stared at her ghostly reflection and wondered where the door knob was. How did this door open? Was this even a door? It could even have been a window. She touched the glass with timid fingers. Embarrassment coiled inside her.

"Let me open it for you."

Haruhi jumped. The voice was right in her ear. He had come to stand right next to her and she involuntarily shifted away from him.

The door slid open upon the touch of his fingers on the buttons and Haruhi walked out, her cheeks burning with shame. _I can't believe I didn't know how to open that door!_

He followed her meekly. A car slid towards them and appeared from the darkness. He caught her hand. His fingers were large, smooth and warm. "I'll give you a lift," was all he murmured. His head was bowed sort of down, like he was some sort of servant to her.

Haruhi mind went in a blur. _Are you sure you didn't get hit in the head somehow when we were in the restaurant?_ She wanted to say to his face. Instead she said,

"I can go home by myself alright. Thanks for the offer."

He looked up and an electric jolt struck Haruhi's heart as she saw his expression. His face was of a mixture of defeat, apology and kindness. "Look, I'm sorry about before. Please let me."

He stepped swiftly in front of her and opened the car door for her. The car had three doors. Haruhi could hardly stop herself from gasping in shock.

"I can open the door myself, thanks," she said to prevent her from exploding into the commoner's response upon seeing a rare limousine. She was almost afraid of climbing in and sitting on the smooth leather seats, but he smiled a reassuring smile and had tugged her in before she could make up an excuse.

Haruhi found she was feeling very confused. So he was a gentleman after all. He was very generous. But, her mind was dubious, this was the same man who had tricked her before. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Mr Hitachiin," she called out to the front seat. "I live at-"

"Don't bother," he cut in. "Like I let my fiancées live somewhere else other than my own house," he sneered. He turned around, and the glint was back into his yellow eyes. He had cast off his bashful, gentlemanly demeanor. It was impossible that he had ever become less than the rich, arrogant, manipulative man he was.

Haruhi felt like screaming at him.

Rich bastards were rich bastards and never anything else.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the comments so far everyone! I'm updating quite fast since the chapter turn out to be short-ish. Hope you liked this chapter.

lu.e3


	5. Everything Taken Away

**Chapter 5: Everything taken away **

Haruhi was laying on a beautiful king sized bed. The silk bedspread felt foreign against her bare arms. She was used to cotton but silk just felt too cold. It was slippery and she felt thoroughly out of place.

The bed was made up in the Western style and Haruhi didn't like it. When she got between the sheets, the sheets were tight across her body and she couldn't curl up in her favorite position. She figured out why. The sheets were tucked in underneath the mattress. So she pulled them out loose.

But she was still uncomfortable, tense and unhappy, in all places but one. Her stomach made content noises. It felt nice and full. It's happiness spread through her body with a warm glow. Haruhi felt like a downright idiot. _I shouldn't have eaten the food. _No matter how tempting the food was, she shouldn't have given in to his generosity. Because rich, arrogant, bored people like him could not possibly ever have Generosity.

Haruhi groaned and turned onto her side. She was supposed to make money out this thing, but instead she was losing it like water running through her loose fingers. _Cunning, _though Haruhi as she pictured his perfect face. _I'll pay for the bills…Fiancees stay at my house no where else…you must wear the best clothes, it's alright I'll lend them to you…_He was using her uncertainty about his world and her commoner's reluctance to offend the rich (and unfortunately her gullibility and innocence), to trick her in using up his money – of which he would later demand back after the project. The food had cost about her month's wages. How much would staying at a millionaire mansion cost per night? How much would wearing these designer clothes cost per item? Yes, she could imagine his smiling cunning face looking down at her and completely enjoying her then horror and devastation when the bills added up. What else could you expect from someone who willingly dressed in a fat rubber suit merely to take enjoyment out of the distress of ladies?

Well, Haruhi determined, like hell I'll let you do that to me.

_Then why am I laying here on his bed? _Well it wasn't _his_ bed, it was a bed in his guest room in his millionaire mansion. _Then why am I wearing this night gown? _It was sheer light pink satin that exposed her shoulders and legs.

Haruhi knew she was being tricked. And she wanted to go home. Except he must have predicted her thoughts and posted several guards around the house for her sake.

"We always have tight security," he had said casually to her shocked face. "Don't worry about staying at my house. I already informed people who should be informed so there should be nothing to be worried about."

Nothing to worry about. She didn't trust those words one bit. He was a rich arrogant guy alright. But he was also a trickster and seemed to enjoy playing with people like toys. After having one dinner with him, she still didn't like his personality.

Haruhi turned in her bed. It didn't feel like a bed at all. It was too high. There were too many pillows. The room was one in many. She was in a fortress. If she looked out the window, nothing of the world except the inky starless sky could be seen. She was trapped in a maze, literally, and almost everything of hers was taken away.

"_Ten thousand yen for a week. Easy money." _

"_Oh," the woman chucked as she took their phone numbers, "it's not always easy."_

"_Why do you say that?" Haruhi asked._

"_Depends on who you're paired with." She winked and left them to stand in the setting sun. _

Haruhi realized with a sinking heart what the woman was talking about.

Yet she wasn't lost completely. She still had one familiar thing on her. Her mobile was held loosely in her hand. The bumps of the buttons lay comfortably in the curve of her palm. Haruhi turned the mobile in her hand absently.

_Bring Bring_

She picked up. "Hello."

"Where are you?" Kairi sounded tense. "I thought we were meeting up at 8pm."

Haruhi laughed a humorless laugh. "Just my luck Kairi, but this rich bastard who's my fiancé for a week will not let me go anywhere without him."

"Oh."

"I didn't forget," Haruhi said wearily. She thought she heard a female voice exclaiming in the background. Haruhi frowned. "Where are you?" She asked curiously.

"At the coffee shop," Kairi answered.

Who was that woman in the background? Her voice was soft and melodious. It was too close to be a random person or the waitress. She had to be within a meter from Kairi.

"How was your first day with your fiancee for a week?" Haruhi tried to block that soft voice from her mind. She couldn't make out what the woman was saying and the wordless melody was starting to irritate her.

"It was okay. What about yours?"

"It was…" Haruhi paused. The program was called Fiancee _Swap_. If her partner had been rich trickster Mr Hitachiin, then Kairi must have paired up with potential Mrs Hitachiin. What sort of women were potential wives for Mr Hitachiin? "..alright."

"That's good then…" Haruhi held the phone to her ear and listened. Kairi kept talking but his words seemed to just wash over her mind.

"Are you talking to your fiancée?" That soft voice merged over the top of the buzz of the telephone. It didn't even sound like she was interrupting.

"Kairi," Haruhi found herself speaking sharply. "Who is that?"

"It's the fiancée of your guy," he replied. "She's my fiancée for a week."

"Oh."

"Oh, wait. She wants to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Haruhi asked in surprise. She heard the phone being exchanged. Then the soft voice was talking to her.

"Ms Haruhi Fujioka is it?" It was a very sweet voice and Haruhi immediately pictured a soft looking, innocent girl with pale skin and possibly blonde hair. "Mrs Fujioka?" The voice persisted gently and politely.

"Oh, sorry," Haruhi jerked herself awake. "Um, pleased to meet you Mrs Hitachiin."

The voice gave a nervous tinkling laugh. "Oh, I'm not a Hitachiin _yet_. Please call me Renee."

"Renee," Haruhi tried out the name. It rolled off her tongue nicely. It was a pretty name. "So," Haruhi thought of a generic thing to say. "How was your first day of the program?"

"Kairi has been very nice to me," She answered reassuringly. "I hope Hikaru hasn't given you any trouble."

"Oh," Haruhi said with false cheerfulness, "He hasn't at all."

Renee didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "That's good. I was so worried when I heard he's been giving a lot of attention to you. I mean, he does like to play pranks…"

_He certainly does, rich bastard._

"I'm sorry to have to impose on you and Kairi's conversation," Renee sounded genuinely apologetic. "I came to the coffee shop with Kairi because I wanted to meet you and speak to you. It's a pity you couldn't come tonight." Her voice suddenly became even softer and slightly embarrassed. "Haruhi," she had already skipped to using her first name. She was talking in a confidential tone; talking to her as if she was her good friend. "Would it be okay if you helped me out?"

"What is it?" Haruhi wondered what she could possibly do to help the future wife of one of the richest and influential men in the city. "Why me?"

"You're a fellow woman," Renee told her shyly. "It's just that…" her words then became fast and slightly breathy. "I've been hand making something for Hikaru because our engagement anniversary is coming up."

"That's…really nice," Haruhi found herself saying. _What is it that she wants me to help out with?_

"I left it in my room in the mansion and forgot to hide it before I went away for this project. I really don't want Hikaru to see it before this Saturday because I want it to be a surprise for him. He has a habit of walking everywhere into rooms whenever he feels like it so…"

Haruhi understood. "You want me to find your room and hide this item before Mr Hitachiin accidentally finds it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for the bother you Haruhi but it'll be great if you could do this for me."

"Sure," Haruhi replied automatically. She listened and diligently memorized the instructions the girl gave her. _So that was Mr Hitachiin's future wife, _Haruhi thought as the woman thanked her endlessly.

"What did you think of Renee?" Kairi voice was back on the phone.

"She seems like a nice person," Haruhi replied nonchalantly._ I wonder why she wanted me to do this for her. _

"It seems like she's really wants to be on good terms with you," Kairi laughed.

Haruhi smiled but then she couldn't keep the smile on her face. "Perhaps." So the rich bastard was going to marry a sweet, gentle, dedicated woman. Being rich and famous, it was entirely possible for him to obtain the perfect wife type. But he wasn't exactly the perfect husband type. Haruhi started feeling sorry for Renee. Then she stopped and told herself it was none of her business anyway.

_Wait, _Haruhi suddenly thought, _Renee is a famous model isn't she? She doesn't even seem like one of those typical famous models. That bastard's got it lucky. _

"Haruhi, I'm sorry we probably can't meet up this week then."

"That's okay then," Haruhi told Kairi reassuringly. "It's only a week."

"I'm going to end up having supper with Renee since you can't come. Haruhi-"

"Kairi-"

Without warning cool fingers slipped around hers and plucked the mobile clean off her hands. A beep told her the mobile had been ruthlessly turned off.

She was back inside the dark room, feeling trapped in a fortress. This time her familiar mobile was no longer with her. She was completely lost in the maze with everything of hers taken away.

"If you're going to be my fiancée for a week, forget about other men," Mr Hikaru Hitachiin whispered quietly in her ear. It was full of underlying menace.

* * *

A/N: Thanx guys for your continual support!


	6. Lonely?

**Chapter 6: Lonely?**

"Give back my phone!" Haruhi suddenly yelled, infuriated that the only familiar object on her had been taken away.

He was too tall. He was leaning casually against the bed post with the phone in his hands too far from her reach. He was standing right above her where she lay; a dark towering figure. Shadows were sharp against his face. His eyes were glinting. Haruhi's heart caught in her throat. She suddenly felt afraid. He had become intimidating, powerful and dangerous as quickly as a gust of strong wind.

She knew she should have never agreed to do this project. Even if it looked official on the promotion of a reliable magazine, swapping fiancée held a myriad of dangerous possibilities. One never knew what type of person they'll be getting for a whole week. What if they were a criminal? A mugger? A gangster? Oh, she was sure Mr Hitachiin wasn't one of _those_, but there were other dangers she was all too aware of. She shouldn't have done this. Even for ten thousand yen. But how was she to know that she'll be tricked and manipulated like this? She thought it would be simple. Go on fake dates with another man, go home, and then when the week was over she'll collect her money. Things were never as simple or easy as they seemed.

_Plop_

A drop of water hit her square in her face. Blinking at the coldness, Haruhi was jolted back to tense reality. She realized his hair was flat against his face instead of spiked up fashionably like she saw during the day time. It looked sleek and odd. Something was dripping down her neck. _His hair is wet, _Haruhi recognized _and it's dripping onto me. _Suddenly, the lights in the corridor flicked open and illuminated his body.

"Could you please get dressed," She said, her stiff tone not betraying her jerking heart in the slightest.

"Fine."

Haruhi turned to face him again and frowned. She narrowed her eyes. Only one button of his dressing gown had been buttoned up. Half his chest could still be seen.

"Get out," she said coldly. "I thought I could have my own room." Her heart was still pounding.

He only tilted his head to look at her impassively. Then he flicked his wrist and her phone disappeared. He started smiling. His body relaxed and the menace evaporated. But fear still tingled up and down her body.

"You do," he drawled, all previous anger seemingly gone. "But I get lonely when I'm by myself at night. I'm afraid of the dark."

"Are you a kid?" Haruhi asked incredulously. _Of course he isn't a kid. He's an adult._

He folded his arms and smirked at her. "You never told me why you're doing this project. But I think I know."

Haruhi stared at the amusement lighting up his eyes again. They had barely talked to each other. During their first meeting, it was nothing like a typical new date. How could it have been with this man? Yet Haruhi thought she knew more about him from his whole atmosphere than what could be gained via polite conversation.

"You're just playing around and that's even worse," Haruhi said and shivered involuntarily. _As if he needs money from this thing. He thinks it's amusing and the project for him is just to kill time._

His smile disappeared. "I really do get lonely," he said solemnly. "If you want money that's fine. Just let me sleep with you."

"I'm not a prostitute," Haruhi said quickly. She inched away from him. He was blocking the door. The only way she could move was towards the wall. A dead end.

His eyes opened up wide for the first time. He didn't say anything for two seconds. Then, "I didn't mean _that_," he said softly, as he slipped onto the bed, closing the distance between them. The bed creaked under his weight and the silk bed spread rustled. "_But_-"

Haruhi saw his bath robe half slip off his shoulders. It was definitely intentional and planned.

"I do kind of like you, you know…" he purred. "_Why not?"_

Haruhi had already reached the far end of the wall. Her fingers scrambled uselessly at the smooth bricks. There was no where else to go. Her breath went raggedy and her heart began pumping too fast. She was too scared to look into his face. But he wasn't even looking at her, challenging her eyes with his. She could see his lowered lashes and hints of gold underneath them. She realized with a chill that he was looking at her mouth.

Drip

More droplets off his hair dripped onto her and slid down her dress. His hands touched her and began sliding up her thighs and past the satin.

"You've got a fiancée," she told him directly.

"It's you isn't it?"

This person had absolutely no sense of logic or morality. Haruhi gritted her teeth and mustered up all her strength. She forced her arms up. She put her shaking hands on his bare chest and saw the flicker of cold satisfaction enter his eyes. _It's not what you think_, Haruhi thought. She pushed him with all her strength. It was enough to push him completely out the door. She closed the door and fumbled for the lock.

"Damn," Haruhi cursed as her trembling fingers found nothing. "I wonder why this room has no lock huh?" She tried laughing and it sounded insane. Not giving up in the slightest, Haruhi pushed three chairs and one desk against the door. She pushed the bed until it rested against the third chair. It was an extra precaution.

"There's no way you can invade my privacy again, Mr Hitachiin." Haruhi puffed at her hard work and felt grim satisfaction at the silence on the other side of the door.

She slid to the carpet, tired. Her heart had stopped beating hard, and she felt relieved.

_What am I doing?_ She thought. _Why this person?_ She could still feel the droplets off his wet hair on her neck. It was cool as the night breeze blew through the windows.

Haruhi tried to recollect her thoughts. Moment by moment, this person was shedding off contradicting layers of impressions. One moment he was a rich arrogant man like her first intuition. The next he was sly and cunning. Then he was playful and seemed to give off the intellect of a child. Yet, he could also become decidedly dangerous. _And he tried to make me sleep with him._

Haruhi wanted to stop thinking about it. The room was quiet and dark once more. It felt eerily empty. The door with the desk, three chairs and half the side of the bed resting against it did not rattle or shake or bang. Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief.

That was when she noticed a dark shadow still underneath the slit of light beneath the door, the desk and all the chairs.

_What?_ Haruhi thought, _he's been sitting there on the other side of the door for all this time?_ She felt unease creep through her mind. _He hasn't even tried to open the door and get in again._

_"I really do get lonely," he said solemnly._

_As if,_ Haruhi thought and pushed the thought from her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There were two identical men in the corridor. One was half dressed in a bathrobe and sitting with his back besides a door. He was staring into space. The other was fully dressed in work clothes and was walking towards the other.

"Hikaru," the man said softly. "Just go to sleep already."

The man on the floor didn't answer.

"Who's the new girl? Do you like her?"

"Mmm," he finally muttered in a low voice. "She's interesting."

The twin critically assessed his brother. "Aren't they all interesting?" His brother didn't answer. The twin bit his lip. He was concerned about Hikaru. "Hikaru, please. Don't do things like this after this one."

"Kaoru," the man on the floor said sharply. "It's not your business."

Kaoru's eyes became sad. _Ever since I got married, Hikaru's distanced himself. He started dating a lot of girls. He's even got a fianceé now but…_

"I'm going back to my place then." Kaoru walked away. _No I'm not going back. I'm going to find out about this new girl and see what she's like._ "Get some sleep already." _Either way, there's no point in trying to make others feel the same way as you do, Hikaru. If only you would stand up, you'll realize you're not trapped in any way._


	7. His Maids

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: His Maids

Something was lying heavy across her.

Haruhi was suddenly very awake. _Where am I? _She thought hazily. It didn't feel like her room. Then she remembered. And terror stole inside her mind as she realized she couldn't lift her leg up.

_He can't be lying on top of me. _She struggled to get up. There was no way he could have gotten past the desk, three chairs and bed. It was literally impossible to open the door the way she had arranged it. Another startling possibility struck her. The morning sunshine streamed through the open windows. _He wouldn't climb the walls and get through the window…that's just stupid. _But this was the same man who had dressed in a rubber suit to make her feel distressed.

_No way._

Haruhi sat up and the too many pillows toppled on to the floor. She sighed in relief.

"Madam, breakfast is served."

Haruhi thought her heart was going to literally jump out from her chest. _Someone was in her room. _She scanned the room, hugging a pillow close to her.

The stranger was dressed in a lacey, curvaceous white and black dress with a plunging neckline. She had her lustrous curly hair tied up in a messy unraveling bun. She was neatly bent over, her eyes respectful.

"Um-" Haruhi wanted to say several things. _Who are you? What are you doing here in my room? How did you get in? Can you please get out?_

The woman stood up straight, showing her beautiful smiling face. Her face held a hint of slyness and knowing. She winked at Haruhi as if saying _Don't worry. Your secret stays with me. _It was a look that suggested Haruhi ought to feel guilty, shameful and fearful. Haruhi only blinked in puzzlement.

"Madam, please eat this before it gets cold." The maid turned to leave. Haruhi wondered why she was walking delicately past the blocked door. Then she realized with a dropping stomach, that the room had another door.

Shaking, Haruhi looked down at her food. _There was more than one door. _It was a gourmet breakfast. _He has maids that just walk straight into your room to service you. _She touched the food with hesitant fingers. Its rich aromas filled the room. _That's right. This isn't a nightmare. I'm still at his mansion._

"You have beautiful hair," another maid said warmly. She had entered her room without hesitation the moment she had finished with the food. "Out of the all the ladys' hair, yours is the most natural." She gently brushed Haruhi's hair with a comb.

"I appreciate your service," Haruhi said politely. She saw the maid's face smile at her compliment in the grand mirror's reflection. This one had impossibly straight blonde hair that framed a smiling pretty face. "But I can do my own hair."

She watched those big blue eyes widen in shock. "Oh no! I can not possibly do that! Mr Hitachiin expressively ordered me to take care of his special woman-"

Oh? So he had expressively ordered his maids to feed her, dress her, do her hair – like she was some sort of Barbie doll. No thanks.

"I don't mean to offend you," Haruhi told the maid sympathetically, taking the brush away from her.

The woman stared at her silently. Then she hurriedly put her hands over her mouth and odd muffled noises came from her. Haruhi glared at the maid. Was she laughing?

"I can see why he's interested in you," she finally said. She pulled out something sleek and shiny from behind her back. Her face suddenly stopped its smiling expression. Her tone became somewhat bitter. "He never lets anyone wear this dress other than someone he likes very much."

"Are you kidding me?" Haruhi gaped at the slinky dress. "But I'm not wearing that." Angry at him limiting her own freedom and privacy, Haruhi picked up her own clothes and turned resolutely away from the pretty maid. She unbuttoned one button of her sleeping gown. Wait-

"Um, do you mind?" She glared at the maid. The maid bowed mockingly to her and left.

"I'm here to take you to the living room." Yet another different maid stood in her doorway the moment she had finished dressing. How did they know when she was finished? Haruhi scanned her room for cameras and peepholes. This household was terrible. She wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Please follow me." The girl swooshed her long brown hair and beckoned at Haruhi.

Haruhi followed. They were walking down a sunny corridor. Haruhi tried to gauge the time from looking at how far the sun had traveled. She craned her neck. She couldn't see the sun. Well, that meant she had to get to work as soon as possible.

"Excuse me, but are there any bus stops here?" She asked the maid.

"No," the woman replied loftily. "Out of all his women, you are rather strange. Asking questions like that. No wonder he's intrigued by you."

"All his women?" Haruhi said flatly, "Doesn't he have a fiancee?" It was bugging her now, how all the maids seemed to talk about a whole load of women having visited this mansion.

"Yes," the maid replied. "But do you expect someone like Mr Hitachiin -

_In other words, _Haruhi thought, _this man is like a king. _

"-to physically limit himself to one woman?" She said it as if it were the most normal thing. The maid finally turned around to face Haruhi completely and examined her with deep green eyes framed by long dark lashes.

"Don't you know the reason why you're here?" The maid suddenly scorned at her. "You're-here-to-warm-up-his-bed," she articulated each word, as if to stab them into her naïve mind.

Haruhi realized slowly that all his maids were female. They were also all extremely beautiful people. _The king and his harem huh?_

She turned pitiful eyes towards the maid, whose beautiful face was contorted with jealousy.

"You mean I'm here to put hot water bottles in his bed?" Haruhi wrinkled her nose in confusion. "That's ridiculous…" Haruhi's laughter died in her throat. The maid's face had turned completely blank as if she had said something out of the blue.

Then, Haruhi realized what the maid actually meant. "Oh-"

_In other words, this man is a complete womanizer._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for everyone's nice comments. xD Hmm...so I intended to make Kairi and Renee hate-able characters but I think I over did it.

Black Haruhi: I couldn't include thunder in this chapter since it was already pre planned, but thunder will make an appearance later on :)


	8. Encounter

**Chapter 8: Encounter**

This was just wonderful. It couldn't get any better. Haruhi was being sarcastic of course. She was alone, in an empty corridor and she had no idea to get out of the fortress. The maids had all left her, seething with jealousy that she was the new Hitachiin woman. It made her feel sick because it was completely untrue. This man was awful. He was much worse than she had first surmised. He had probably slept with all the maids, despite having a fiancée. Poor Renee, Haruhi thought. It was none of her business however.

There was a more immediate problem. A problem closer to home. Haruhi needed to get to work but she had no idea how to get out of the horrible maze. Judging by how hot the sun had got by streaming through the window, Haruhi was sure she was late. She winced as she thought of her boss yelling at her. She needed this job. She needed the money. Vaguely she remembered Renee's request.

"What are you doing here alone?"

Startled, Haruhi missed a step going down and almost hurtled down the stairs. Strong hands grabbed her before she could fall. They were icily cold.

Her heart began pounding again. She didn't want to turn around, but she did anyway and found herself staring into pure gold eyes. It had to be _him_. He was still dressed in the same bath robe.

But she didn't push him away. "Could you let me go," she said coldly.

He seemed to stare at her as if he was trying to work something out – like he was trying to remember who she was. His face was strangely blank and lost. Then the answer came to him, and he let go easily. A smile touched his lips as he looked down at her. "Your eyes tell me that you're quivering inside," he whispered. "Are you regretting rejecting me last night?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and stepped resolutely away from him. She should have recognized it earlier. This man was a dangerous seducer. "Why would I?"

"Hmmm…" his eyes turned extremely sad. "I was lonely last night."

"You're ah, _lonely_ every night," Haruhi snorted.

His expression stilled and he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. The fake sadness seemed to merge with genuine unhappiness. The moment was over in a flash. He frowned. "I slept out in the corridor all night," his voice held accusation.

"Was it my fault?" Haruhi felt like rolling her eyes. _Why the hell did he sleep out on the corridor? _She eyed his bath robe. It was definitely the same one. His hands had been icily cold when he had caught her from falling down the stairs. _It's probably true. _She felt uneasy.

"You should have let me in your bed," he said, seemingly enjoying her discomfort.

No. Why was she feeling sorry for him? There was no need. "I refused," she said flatly. "I'm not some sort of concubine."

"Hmmm….?" He stared at her in surprise at her choice of words. He tapped his chin. Something sparkled on his fourth finger. Was it a wedding ring? No, it must be his engagement ring. However Haruhi remembered it as a sleek metal band. _Rich bastard,_ she thought, _probably has several rings._ "No woman has ever refused me before." _That's because, _Haruhi thought disgusted by his egoism, _they were all stupid and fooled by you. _

He seemed to read her mind. "You're right. They were all idiots," he laughed softly. It made her skin crawl.

He took a step down towards her. "But you're intelligent. So what should I do?" He suddenly gripped her arm tightly. Haruhi found she was unable to move. "What if I forced myself on you next time?"

Haruhi glared at him. What she would do was simple, basic, practical and completely logical.

"I'll kick your balls."

It was like someone had pressed the pause button on his face for five seconds. Something seemed to be bubbling under his still face. Haruhi wondered how he was going to respond. Then to her complete surprise, he choked and burst into laughter. He let go of her and wandered out of sight, his voice still floating in the air.

"You're quite an interesting woman Miss Haruhi Fujioka. No wonder Hikaru's having difficulty with you…"

_Huh? _Haruhi thought, _did he just refer to himself in third person? Weird._

* * *

A/N: …I'm sure you can figure it out. xP


	9. Requests

**Chapter 9: Requests **

The wind was blowing gently through their hair. It was cool and refreshing. The sky overcast was clear and beautiful. Leaves whispered on the ground and flower petals waved. Birds chirped. It felt like a fairytale spring garden.

Haruhi looked at the delicacies arranged in a tier on the round glass table before them. She focused on the white paper doilies with its intricate Celtic designs. She didn't want to see his face across from her. She didn't want to look at the food either. It was a bribe. After last night, he must have known expensive food was one of her weaknesses.

But! She was itching to try the rich slice. There was pure dark chocolate surrounding the whole thing. She had window gazed at expensive cakes like this, but never dreamed she would have the chance to taste it…

"Talk to me."

Haruhi twitched. Too bad, she ended up being caught in his gaze like a deer caught in headlights. She hesitated. He looked like he genuinely wanted her to talk to him. He was dressed in his work clothes again, hair neat and clean shaven – an image of a perfect gentleman – someone who wouldn't in the world trick you or sexually abuse you. That, together with the gentle day and the luxurious balcony they were having morning tea in instantly struck Haruhi as suspicious. This illusion was too neat.

"Why do I have to talk to you?"

His gaze flickered. He seemed wary of her. "Can't you be nicer to me?"

Haruhi choked. Even though she had no food in her mouth. "It was your fault you slept out the corridor, not mine."

He frowned.

"Can't you be nicer to _me_?" Haruhi said back to him.

She couldn't believe it. He actually looked like he was puzzled. _Oh think, _Haruhi thought sarcastically, _you forced me to come to your house, took my mobile away from me and literally trapped me in your cozy rich world, gave me no privacy, sexually attacked me several times and gave me no chance to do what I wanted to do. That's really nice isn't it?_

"You like expensive food," he scowled, and pointed at the slice.

There was no way she was going to eat it. "That's not what I want."

"What do you want then?" He answered quickly. He folded his arms. His eyes narrowed. He began slouching back onto this throne. "Money?" he sneered. It was the last, most obvious option on his list.

Haruhi chose to ignore his last question. "So you'll give me what I want?"

He closed his eyes as if tired. "Whatever."

Haruhi felt excited. So it was possible to get past this guy's walls. You just had to catch him when he wasn't in one of his moods. Dealing with this man was like playing a game, like the commoner's game Chasey. "Let me go to work," she said immediately.

His eyelids twitched. Haruhi's heart sank. His body had gone sort of tight and still as a watching cat. He opened one yellow eye slowly.

"No," he said flatly. He suddenly leaned across the table and hissed at her. "I told you, my fiancées don't do work on Saturdays."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm not technically your fiancée."

He folded his arms again, sat back on his chair, leaned away from her as far as possible and refused to look at her. Haruhi felt like sighing in exasperation like a mother.

The moment was tense and awkward. Then-

"Okay," he suddenly muttered.

"What was that?" Haruhi said wearily.

"I'll let you go to work," he said loudly.

"You'll let me go to work?" Haruhi asked incredulously. _He's going to want something in return. Wait for it. Wait for it…_

"Yeah," he glared at her. "But I want you to come to one of my functions this Thursday night."

_How predictable. But why does he want me to go to this function? _Haruhi pondered over it. She needed to work and earn money. This person would never understand. Money was important. Each cent meant that she had thoroughly worked for it and deserved it. That was why she refused to accept his money as easily as a child accepting free candy. And there was also the possibility that he would demand money back from her in the near future. She was definitely going to work. She couldn't stand being trapped in the maze any longer.

Haruhi stood up. "It's a deal."

He turned to look at her in surprise.

"Thank you Hikaru," she smiled. It was the first time she had said his first name. It was also the first time she had smiled at him genuinely.

_Now you can't complain I haven't been nice to you, rich bastard._

* * *

A/N: Ah, that was the last pre written chapter that I can afford to update so quickly. xP

I don't think I've properly explained this before. This story is in an alternate universe. It means Haruhi has never been to Ouran or the Host Club before. Thus she has not met the Hitachiins previously. She also can't, realistically speaking, differentiate between the twins based purely on appearances first off. (yeah, I think the person she met in the last chapter was actually Kaoru.)

Thanks for everyone's awesome comments and support. Feel free to criticize and point out errors – I've already made some which I'm going to fix. Cheers, lu.e3.


	10. Part Time Job

**Chapter 10: Part Time Job **

"Is this where you work?" Hikaru Hitachiin scrolled the darkly tinted windows of his limousine down. Reflected in his eyes was a little café tucked in the corner of the alleyway.

Haruhi blinked and followed his line of vision. Her heart lifted. Now here was somewhere she was familiar with. The colorful umbrellas, plastic chairs and tables had been set up outside because it was sunny. The doors were thrown widely open in welcome and she could see the solemn wooden tables and her friendly workers inside.

"Yes-" she opened the car door abruptly and felt the breeze fan over her like relief, "I work here whenever I don't study." Her neck suddenly prickled. She glanced at him. His face was still and strange in profile. She couldn't work out whether it was of wonder or sadness. It made her slightly uncomfortable. "Isn't it a great place?" she asked impulsively as if to cheer him up.

"Yeah," he tore his gaze away from the place. An impish grin appeared magically on his features as he turned to face her. "For a commoner that is to say," he teased. Then he stuck his tongue out and his voice became contempt. "Man I came all the way to see some gay umbrellas."

"Thank you for escorting me," Haruhi replied with dangerous sweetness before slamming the door closed.

"Hey!" he called after her. She was adorable when she was angry. His window rolled down further. He was wearing a lazy smile. "Don't you want me to see you dressed in a cute waitress outfit?"

"Forget it," Haruhi muttered. "Don't even think about following me." She made her way to the "staff only" kitchens. The further away she was the better. Peace! Finally some peace and comfort!

"Fujioka!" The amiable café owner greeted her enthusiastically. "You've come just in time. We're short of people today." Haruhi nodded. She did not look back to the shiny limousine, the smooth leather seats and that goodbye-have-a-good-time-darling smile from her /escort/. She firmly tried to fix her happiness and eagerness in helping out with the store in her mind but her mind was busy with other thoughts. Like how annoying, frustrating and unpredicable her new "fiance" was.

"Savoury pumpkin scones and freshly squeezed orange juice for table 18."

The scones had just come out from the oven. They were a wonderful warm color and lightly dusted with flour. They spoke of delicious promises and shook ever so slightly like something special was going to happen. Haruhi frowned as she picked its plate up. She had felt the same the first time she had seen those scones. The food at this Western café never changed, even in two years.

A young couple sat at table 18. Haruhi placed the scones on their table and the two icy glasses of orange juice. The man smiled at her politely and the woman nodded. As she left the silent table, she couldn't help thinking that their actions had looked rather obligatory.

Two fateful years ago, when she begun working at this cheerful café, the first dish she served was pumpkin scones. The scones had introduced her to Kairi. It was a very normal and decent first encounter, _nothing_ like her first encounter with Mr Hitachiin.

"Chai Latte and lemon tart. Table 15."

The couple at table 18 were sipping their orange juice as Haruhi passed them. The warm scones had not been touched. The woman looked like she wanted to butter one but her eyes flickered towards her partner.

She and Kairi didn't talk much at first, like the couple at table 18. At least he didn't _demand_ to be talked to. But the next day he had come again, ordering a different dish.

"Beef and cranberry sandwiches. Table 6."

A young girl was leaning over the table which was smothered with books. Haruhi finally managed to put the sandwiches on top of a closed mathematical textbook. Today's work was vexing. She was the only waitress there and it was busy as hell. Why did every day of this week have to be vexing?

"Here are your sandwiches," she smiled at the customer. "You need it. Study well."

Those were the exact same words she had first said to Kairi. He had been a serious university student back then. Later she found out he was studying commerce – a degree that finished one year before her law degree. He came to the café every day. Before she knew it, they had started a solid friendship because of shared goals and work ethics. They both worked for their careers, neither inheriting a successful business through family unlike one rich, lazy heir she had unfortunately been acquainted to recently.

"Assorted crackers and dip. Table 10."

Table 10 was situated in a weird crook of the wall. Haruhi reached it easily, her feet and mind beginning to tire of the same routine.

"Young maid…" a voice wheezed with an obvious pervert's intent. Haruhi dropped the crackers and left just as quickly. Some old geezer always sat there, he always came at around 11am and always ordered crackers and dip. _What's with men and maids? _Haruhi thought, annoyed.

"French Toast. Table 11."

She was making her way down a zigzag aisle when she saw the shadow behind the screen. Her mind froze momentarily.

"I was waiting for an hour," a shrill voice snapped loudly, interrupting Haruhi's mind freeze. Haruhi gave the toast to the elderly couple on table 11 with a quick polite smile. She headed for the kitchens again. The woman on table 18 had given her a start when she had spoken rather loudly. _Oooh, trouble in paradise, _She thought as she wove seamlessly through the tables. _There's always some disputing couple. _

"Hey Fujioka-san!" The cooks waved at her from the kitchens. "Chicken and corn soup. Table 14." Haruhi hurried herself back into the routine of work. That shadow of a figure sitting outside again; it glimmered at her from the mirror on the back wall. _It can't be… _she found herself reassuring her uncertain mind. _Why am I reassuring myself?_

There was a table that Kairi always sat at when he waited for her. Table 1. It was situated outside in the sun. It was one of those tables with a colorful umbrella. Haruhi carried the hot steamy soup to table 14 with her back to the entrance door. Her neck prickled like someone was watching her. She looked around hastily. It was the perverted old man from table 10 gawking at her. She glared furiously back at him.

"Banana smoothie and orange poppy seed muffins. Table 15."

Still, Haruhi kept her back to the entrance door as she delivered the next order. Kairi had stopped coming to the café ever since he finished his degree. Kairi was involved in the same fiancée swap program as she was this week. Kairi was definitely not that shadow sitting outside by table 1.

"Chicken Pie. Table 18."

The café was starting to fill up with many people stopping for lunch. It wasn't fair, Haruhi pondered as she passed a group of chattering friends. She still had to study and work industriously, whereas Kairi already started his own career and had thrown his study life out the window. It was like he was trying to drift away from their shared common life into something new.

"Coffee. Table 1."

"Bean Salad. Table 18."

Haruhi did not know why. She pushed the order for table 1 down the line of orders and instead picked up the order for table 18.

"Staying for lunch?" She spoke conversationally to the young couple, trying to suppress the odd twisting feeling in her stomach. They ignored her. It seemed like they were in their own tight world.

"Sorry. I have to leave," the man stood up startling Haruhi. He threw some money onto the table and left the woman to sit there by herself.

"Um…"Haruhi looked uncertainly at the salad she had to deliver. She put it down on the table. "Are you okay?" The woman still sitting there looked sort of rigid. "He never used to be that way," she tried to laugh it off and wave the situation back to normal.

"Fujioka!" The chefs poked their heads out from the kitchen. "You haven't taken the order for table 1 yet. It's getting cold."

Haruhi hurried back, the odd twisting feeling resurfacing. _Yes, I guess people change…_

If it was Kairi sitting out there by the table, then she was glad to see him. But she doubted it. It was probably some old woman who liked sitting in the sun; someone with yellowing teeth and enjoyed having a cup of coffee everyday.

The shadow drew nearer. Haruhi sighed and focused her thoughts elsewhere. Like how she had worked here for almost two years and how repetitive the work was. The shadow was definitely that of a young man. Haruhi's heart sank. As she walked out the doors, she quickly arranged her face into a sweet smile of surprise. She turned around the corner, her arm muscles ready to put the cup of coffee on the table and her voice ready to say joyfully; _you've come back again! _She reached table 1 and opened her eyes expectantly.

"Is that sweet smile for me?"

The smile dropped off her face instantly. Her heart sank straight to the ground. That odd twisting feeling transformed to rage. "You've come back, _again_??" the words popped out her mouth but with a tone filled completely with disgust.

Hikaru Hitachiin only beamed at her. "No," he said joyfully, directly taking the cup of coffee from her trembling hands. "I've been here since I dropped you off. I've been watching you work through the windows."

"What am I?" Haruhi huffed. "A cat you play with and watch every second?"

He watched her admiringly. "In a way," he said seductively. Inside her mind, something like a drum had exploded: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! "_Did you think I'll just leave you alone?" he laughed, merry at his own ingenuity. "You're my _fiancée_." He sipped his coffee. "Wow!" he looked at the coffee unbelievingly. "This coffee has no texture of the coffee beans."

"It's instant," Haruhi muttered. "If you don't like it, don't drink it." She attempted to snatch the cup away but he held onto it like treasure.

"I love it!" He replied, dodging her attacks easily.

"Really?" Haruhi's eyebrows twitched at the glow of /happiness/ on his face. _Forget it_, she told herself wearily, _you can't get away from the evil snatches of this devil_. This "devil" was sitting on the table like he had all the free time in the world. Haruhi's legs were beginning to get sore by standing for over a few hours. She started to get extremely angry. "Don't you work, at all?" She snapped, in an attempt to get rid of him.

He only pointed at the laptop in front of him. "I can work anywhere." _Just ignore him. _Haruhi attempted to return to the kitchens and stay there to the ends of the world when he reached out a hand and tugged at her apron. "I want your handmade obentoo for lunch." He cocked his head and added a smile at the end of his order. It was a very evil smile. It had nothing to do with manners or politeness.

"This café doesn't sell that," she wrenched her apron away. "It's Western orientated."

"So?" he lounged on his chair, eyes glinting. "Make it on the menu then."

"There are no ingredients," Haruhi snapped back.

"So?" he closed his eyes. He was deliberately making it difficult for her. "Go buy some then."

"I'm a waitress," Haruhi emphasized. "I don't cook the food here."

"So?" he grinned. "Make an exception for me then."

"Fujioka-san!" The store manager had run out to check up on her. "The orders are piling up oh!" Her eyes went big and round at seeing the pair of them. "Who's this?" her eyes moved curiously at the rich handsome man and she began to speculate. "Oh!"

"No relation," Haruhi swiftly interrupted.

At the same time, he had spoken charmingly. "I'm Haruhi's fiancé."

"Oh!" The store manager smiled, covering a giggle with her hands. It looked like the middle aged woman believed the devil's words more than hers.

"I'm devastated you don't sell handmade obentoos here," he continued to speak to the store manager. His expression turned sad and Haruhi swore she saw crocodile tears in the corner of his eyes. _Come on, _she mentally urged the manager who was easily tricked by his handsome face, _guys don't cry that easily over such trivial matters. _"Haruhi was going to make me some…"

"I did not," she interrupted sharply.

He ignored her completely. "I'm paying with this…"he held up a bill and let it drop onto the table. The store manager watched his every move, her mouth open in stark surprise.

"O-of course," she answered breathlessly, her eyes shining at his generosity. "F-fujioka-san," the middle aged woman tugged Haruhi's apron off and tied it around herself. "Go buy some basic ingredients and make a classic obentoo for this young man-"

"Manager!" Haruhi protested. She couldn't believe her eyes. A commoner's susceptibility to money was a very bad trait.

"Go on!" the manager became stern. "I'll waitress while you make it."

She had no choice. The last thing she saw while she was herded away to the supermarket on the next street was his damn smiling face.

--

She sliced their white bellies. The knife flashed in the air and bones crunched. Blood splattered. As she gutted the fish, Haruhi imagined the fishes had his face on it. She mixed the tempura coating expertly and deliberated made it extra thick. Oh, the fish could suffocate in them until they could no longer smile. She heated the oil, her face not flinching at the crackling hotness. When she plunged the fish in the oil, their faces would become deformed. Haruhi lightly contemplated putting a toxic amount of cleaning bleach in the food. It was unfortunate that the kitchen did not have any.

She finished the sushi and the onigri in a matter of seconds. The tempura fish and sauce were carefully put in the corner of the box and as a finishing touch, Haruhi added some preserved pickles and cucumbers. She felt satisfied at her effort. Haruhi liked cooking and she was good at it. Feeling a little more motherly, she wrapped the box in a cute towel. As she walked out the kitchens ready to deliver her parcel, she suddenly remembered who the obentoo was for. _Wait. Why did I have to make it so good for him? _She had no time to rip the towel off because the manager had spotted her and dragged her outside before she could protest.

The box lay on the table with the lid open. The delicious aromas wafted in the air. Hikaru stared at the food. His mouth was slightly open. Haruhi had her arms folded. The store manager was reminiscing her romantic youthful days.

"You cooked it for me…"he muttered, his tone of disbelief. He touched the towel as if in awe.

"Do not," Haruhi interrupted. "Get the wrong idea. This was bought with money."

"_You_ cooked this?" Hikaru shot her a look of surprise. He tasted one of the fish. "This is surprisingly really good."

"Fujioka-san," the store manager was brimming with happiness. "I'll just let you two eat together okay? You're dismissed early!"

"No, wait!" Too bad. She was suddenly left alone with him. By the time Haruhi had grudgingly sat down, he had already finished half the food. She couldn't help but feel slightly pleased.

"Here." Haruhi stared at the obentoo. He had pushed it towards her. _Oh, so now you want me to clean it, _she was going to say but the box still had about half the food in it. She looked at him in puzzlement. "You made lots," he replied, not looking at her. "You haven't had lunch yet."

Her back was stiff. Her feet were sore. And she was indeed hungry. So Haruhi slowly chewed her way through the rest of the food. Tomorrow was going to be another tiring day at this café.

"You've worked here for a long time right?" Hikaru suddenly asked. She only nodded. "I could give you another job. It's less tiring and you earn more."

Haruhi's ears perked at the bit about earning more. She wiped her mouth with a serviette. "I'll try it then," she said wearily, surprising herself. Perhaps she just wanted to do something different this time. She looked at Hikaru. He had a peaceful, contented expression on his face.

"It's the very first time I've come to a commoner's café," he commented while stretching his arms out. "It's the very first time I've tasted commoner food," he grinned at her. Somehow she didn't feel annoyed. He looked very refreshed and delightfully happy like a child embracing with his new toy.

"It's also the very first time," his voice was suddenly warm in her ear. "I've shared an obentoo with you. Do you know what that means?"

His arm was dangling around her shoulders. She had let her guard down. "No I don't," she replied bluntly.

He only smiled. "Tomorrow you're coming to work with me. No more serving here."

"What?" Haruhi spluttered at the change in subject.

"You said it," Hikaru folded his arms sternly. "I'll try it then," he quoted her.

She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _What have I got myself in to? _"What job is this then?"

"Secret," Hikaru teased her.

_Oh well, _Haruhi thought as she gathered her things and headed back to his limousine. _It's time I leave the café anyway. I've been working here for far too long. _

* * *

A/N: I was really hungry when I wrote this...xP Thanks for everyone's interest in this story!


	11. A Simple Reason

**Chapter 11: A Simple Reason **

Tiredness made people vulnerable. Tiredness led to mistakes. Tiredness deserved a good sleep. Haruhi awoke. It was silent. Her mouth was dry. _What's going on? _As she pushed herself up, the blankets slipped off her shoulders. Her skin instantly prickled with goose bumps. The stark contrast strongly left the impression that she had been comfortably warm before. She picked the blanket and squinted at it. It was soft wool. _I don't remember seeing this before._ The dizziness in her head was clearing. She had been placed on the bed in the guest room she had stayed in last night. As soon as her conscious mind focused itself, Haruhi instantly knew something was wrong.

For starters, some phrases kept replaying in her mind.

"_I could give you another job. It's less tiring and you earn more."_

"_I'll try it then…"_

It had been playing in her mind like background music. She vaguely remembered talking to Hikaru. When did that happen? That was her last conscious memory. Was it a couple of hours ago, a couple of days ago or just yesterday? She glanced out the windows and the sky was semi dark. There was a sliver of moon and pinpricks of stars. Winter dusk then. Haruhi decided. She had come home from work today and somehow fell asleep for the rest of the afternoon. Yes, that made sense.

"_I could give you another job. It's less tiring and you earn more."_

"_I'll try it then…"_

Those words again! Had he actually been considerate then? Was he showing his true colors? Haruhi focused on the individual notes. Listening carefully to the sounds of her inner voice replaying the memory again and again did not yield anything – predictably. But it must have _a lot_ of mistakes. Improvised musical sequences were always unpredictable. That guy was full of improvisation. And as she listened to the silences in her mind, she decided the musical pauses were too long and held too much premonition.

But he had eaten her obentoo! She couldn't forget that – after he made her go through an insane amount of effort to make it. He had even shared it with her. But that meant nothing, really. He ate the obentoo because he was curious. He didn't share it. Share was not part of his vocabulary. He only stopped eating because he couldn't taint his delicate stomach with commoner food. That sounded right, Haruhi snarled. _Rich bastard. _

Haruhi slipped out of the bed and her socked feet touched the cold wooden floorboards. The second thing that made her heart drop to her stomach was her phone lying on the bedside table. How did it get there? The last time she saw it was in Hikaru's hands. The phone suddenly jumped and began blinking and vibrating. Haruhi stared at it like it was a bomb. It was strange. She should be relieved and happy that he had given her phone back to her, but it just didn't seem in his personality to apologize and return things as simply like that.

Seconds felt like hours. The buzzing became more intense. _Just shut the thing up, _Haruhi thought desperately. She inched her hand towards the device and snatched it up. The thing beeped: a miss call. From Kairi's mobile.

Kairi.

The last time Kairi had called was when he was with Renee.

Haruhi threw herself out of bed. Winter dawn. No one would tell her off for walking around the Hitachiin Mansion. If anybody objected, she could say she got lost on the way to the bathrooms. Perfect, she thought in satisfaction. _I have something to do. _She resolutely sprinted down the corridor. The rush of the air, her working legs and the pounding of her heart suppressed that odd twisting feeling. She didn't know what it was, but it was unpleasant like something was sour and wringing out her insides. _Someone wanted me to do it. It's a simple duty. _She found the stairs and stumbled down them. Why was she feeling like this? In all her years she had never experienced it before. _I didn't do it yesterday when she called so I'll do it today. _Haruhi turned left, right, then left again passing doors that looked exactly the same. Her mind concentrated on the instructions she had memorized the day before. _Duties are simple to fulfill. I just logically follow the steps. No mess. _Her duty was to help out Renee and hide her homemade anniversary gift. _I don't have to think about it. _

The moment she entered the docile room, she knew she had found the right place. Renee's room at the Hitachiin Mansions was very neat and polished shiny by the maids. However some things remained untouched, like the bedside table and the clothes on the bed. _I wonder why Hikaru let Renee stay elsewhere during this program week. _She walked up to the bed. The posts had dust on them. _Where is Renee staying anyway?_

"The anniversary gift," Haruhi mentally reminded herself. That was why she had come here in the first place. She looked about the semi dark room. She was looking for maybe a half finished scarf or sweater or some warm hand knitted garment. Maybe she was looking for a photo? Or something that was embroidered? Haruhi really did not have any idea what one could give as an anniversary present. She could only think of the most typical ideas. What sort of things did Hikaru like anyway? He was so rich, it was pointless giving him anything. If it were her, Haruhi would want to leave a personal impression. But as she considered the possibilities, she realized she didn't know much about Hikaru to pick an atypical gift anyway. She felt oddly disappointed that her creative brain had failed her. She knew she was bad at all creative things, but to think even to the extent of gift ideas, well it was depressing.

There was a lumpy thing on the bed. Uncovering the bedspread carefully, Haruhi found the knitting needles and the light blue scarf. _So she really did knit something for him, _Haruhi thought. Where could she hide it? Her eyes picked out a dusty looking cupboard. Pulling the door open, she carefully placed the scarf in the gaping darkness. The scarf was soft to touch. There was a card attached as well. Haruhi glimpsed beautiful cursive and the words; "Dearest Hikaru…" It was too nice. Just thinking about the devil, that inhuman beast receiving such a warm gift made her feel intensely angry. He didn't deserve anything like this. _Wait. Why do I have to feel angry? It's none of my business. _

She was going to leave. She was going to climb back in to bed and just sleep until it was midnight. She pushed the cupboard door. It closed with a resounding snap. The sound reverberated. _I didn't mean to slam it. _

There was something curious about that cupboard. It had been completely blank. Nothing was on top of it either except for a single blue notebook. Its pages were frayed. Its cover was dusty with fingerprints and something weirdly like nail polish had scrapped its surface. _Is that Renee's? _Haruhi tittered between the doorway and the cupboard. Curiosity won her over. She picked up the book, her heart pounding.

_Dear Diary. _

_I feel lonely. Again. But a different sort of lonely. _

Something strange was going on. The room was getting brighter. But Haruhi didn't notice. She hurried to read.

_My mind thinks too much. My mind has evolved differently and he doesn't think the same. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to care this much. I could just leave him behind but I can't do that-_

The floorboards creaked and Haruhi jumped a mile. Probably a mouse, she thought. She turned back reading and realized her startled fingers had flipped it several pages ahead.

_Then one day we were playing a game. A hypothetical one of course. I was pretending to be someone he didn't know. He failed terribly. Then I lost it and started yelling at him: why do you have to remain selfish? And he got this hurt look on his face that ripped my heart in two. Well then, he demanded, what do you want me to do? I want you to be nice to her, I told him. How? He demanded again. Care for them like you'll care for me or for yourself. Then he got angry. Why should I? Because one day I want to set you free. It's no fun being free by myself. He didn't understand. _

"Lady?"

Haruhi's fingers slipped and she quickly hid the diary behind her back. A maid stood in the hallway.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your room."

"Uh…"Haruhi slipped the diary in her cloths and it caught on an edge and stayed there. She inched her way towards the door. "I'm leaving now."

The maid was frowning. Haruhi bolted. She ran up the stairs. With a sinking heart, she realized perhaps her being in Renee's room had looked rather suspicious. No one liked it when near strangers went poking around in your mansion. Oh well, Haruhi thought, she had done what Renee had asked her to do. Her mind was eerily blank. No sense of relief came from completing a duty. She was left with a desperate tension to suppress that weird twisting feeling before it struck her again. _Maybe I'm sick. I need to visit the doctor. _She hadn't visited the doctor for at least a year. Yes, it was definitely time to do a routine check up to make sure nothing was wrong with her body.

Haruhi leapt up the last stair steps three at a time. Something sharp jabbed at her skin. She fumbled to remove it. Her hands touched the notebook she had hidden before.Haruhi frowned. _Why did I take this? _Haruhi vaguely remembered what she had read. It had sounded very personal – like a diary.

But who wrote it? Why was it in Renee's room? Haruhi absentmindedly turned the book over and over to search for initials. All she found were the words: Hitachiin. Well, duh she thought, if it's found in this mansion, it belonged to the Hitachiins. Diaries held stories. Haruhi thought the stubborn and rather selfish person being described in the passage she had read was of an immature child. Haruhi snorted. She really could imagine Hikaru scowling and demanding _Why should I be nice? I've got everything already, so why suck up to other people? _Haruhi laughed inwardly at her own imagination of a sulking Hikaru cartoon figure. It suited his image perfectly, the rich bastard.

She pulled her hands back in a stretch and began to tuck the diary back into her clothes when she bumped into the devil himself.

He was coming down the stairs. His face was tense and lined with furrows. Haruhi's body stiffened. She gripped the diary tightly. It was incriminating evidence of her prying. Hikaru was the sort of person who liked to invade your privacy but detested other people prying into his own matters. So she pulled the diary firmly behind her back and out of sight.

Hikaru saw her and his face relaxed. "Haruhi…" He whipped something seemingly out of thin air and draped it around her shoulders. His eyes missed the diary in her hands. _Thank goodness. _

"What…?" It was the blanket spun of soft wool. She glanced at him curiously, almost afraid of his sudden behavioral change.

"You weren't in bed," he muttered. He pushed his watch at her and pointed at the hour hands. "You fell asleep in the car," he hissed. "And slept all through the day yesterday and night. It's dawn now."

She was plunged into utter shock. It was dawn, not winter dusk. That was why the rooms were getting brighter not darker. That was why she had met no maids until they had woken up at the crack of dawn. That was why Hikaru was wearing a sleeping gown and furiously not looking at her. That was why she had instantly felt that something was wrong the moment she had gained consciousness. _Then why had she slept for so long?_

"You're going to get even more sick by wandering around early in the morning wearing only that," he angrily poked at her. He pulled the blanket around her even more tightly. "With an open shirt too," he continued and began clumsily buttoning her top buttons up.

_No way. _A whirlwind of confusing thoughts hit her. Reality had turned itself upside down. She had fallen asleep for a long time. She was usually a healthy person but suddenly it seemed like she was sick. Hikaru was looking after her; his red head bent diligently. The soft wool blanket was warm. Heat spread through to her fingertips and blood returned to her cheeks. _Why is he helping me? Why is he being so…nice? _Haruhi blinked at the word that popped into her mind.

"There," Hikaru muttered as he finished buttoning her up. "We'll get a doctor to come by this afternoon…" He flicked his eyes up to look at her and when she met his eyes, she felt like she was walking on water. And she was falling. She sensed she was going to drop straight into the ocean. Panic threaded through her. The three dimensional space was shrinking. The plane containing his face seemed warped. It came straight towards her.

"Why?" She asked, her tone full of confusion. That Cheshire grin, that seductive smile, those glinting eyes full of mischief and that atmosphere of arrogance was bound to appear instantly now. "Why?" she stepped back. "Are you being so nice?"

The phrase came out from the fragmented pieces of her mind. She waited for his expression to change, for him to say something stupid and seductive like "because I love you" or for him to suddenly pull a gag and say "haha, I tricked you." She waited for herself to feel foolish at her confusion. But he only frowned.

"You're sick," he said shortly. "I'm a human you know, idiot."

* * *

A/N: Ah, guess what? I was feeling tired when I wrote this. xP Since I've started classes again, updates will probably slow down a bit. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers so far. Love you all!

lu.e3


	12. Shaking Hearts

**Chapter 12: Shaking Hearts**

The spoon clattered on the tray. The bowl had few sticky remnants of rice. The maid came and automatically took it away from Haruhi's lap.

_Did you like the porridge?_

Those were words he wanted to say. She sensed it in the atmosphere and in the lines of his body. But he didn't move and didn't say a thing. They were sitting in a cosy dining room with beautiful antique furnishings – a room she had never seen the likes before. Morning sunshine was filtering onto his face. He was staring at the sky. There were no traces of clouds but the sky remained an unanswerable pale blue. Morning had arrived.

"Um," Haruhi reached out tentatively to break the silence with fragile words of gratitude.

He slicked his gaze towards her. The magic spell broke. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her hard. There was something tense coiled inside him; some sort of confusion, accusation and annoyance. He glared them across at her like she was the cause of it all. Haruhi didn't flinch, cower or smile. The grandfather clock ticked five times. The cockatoo popped out from the little trap door. _Cooeee_, it sang repeatedly.

"What?" Haruhi finally snapped. Those ill feelings had been successfully transmitted.

He shot up from his chair. "I'm going to my work place today."

Haruhi's chair toppled to the ground. _Cooee. _"I'll put my jumper on then," Haruhi had also stood up, ready to leave with him.

"Sit down," he scowled. "You're sick."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "So?" _Cooee._

"So!" he replied with a bit of a temper. "You stay in bed all day, let the maids look after you and watch all your favourite TV shows."

"I've been sniffing and sneezing and coughing with a temperature, a broken leg, and anaemia and I still went to my classes and did extra shifts at work on the weekends," Haruhi deadpanned. _Cooee._

He raised his eyebrows and snorted. Haruhi couldn't believe his disbelief. It only increased her desire to prove her point to this rich lazy brat who knew nothing about physical discomfort. _Wait. Wasn't I reluctant to work for him when I didn't even know what the job was about? _It didn't matter. All Haruhi was concerned about now was proving her point.

"I'm coming with you," she said resolutely. _Cooee._

He looked insulted that she didn't appreciate his offer of staying in bed, being serviced and entertained all day. She expected him to refuse and somehow still get his way. But to her complete surprise, he didn't do either.

_Cooee. _The cockatoo sang as if in support to Haruhi's words.

Hikaru's hands shot from his side. There was a crunch. He left the room, the ends of the cockatoo's tail poking from his fist.

* * *

He breathed hard as he stormed down the corridor. "Women," he muttered. The cockatoo pieces fell from his hands and littered on to the floor.

Women were simple creatures. Womens' pretty and conniving minds were utterly easy to understand. Women were effortless to manipulate and play with. He prided in himself for being an expert when it came to the opposite sex. That had been the case for the last twenty or so years of his life.

His feet snapped the poor wooden cockatoo in more pieces.

He _had to be _right. Women loved to be showered with expensive foods, gifts and clothes. They adored the gentleman; someone who was kind and always loyal. They took in delight at being serviced and they wanted focused attentions. They never wanted their lover to part with them and above all they wanted to be taken care of by their man.

"_If you think that…" Kaoru had said. His tone was sad. "You'll be vulnerable."_

For some reason, his brother's words floated into his mind from a year ago. Screw his twin who didn't think the same things anymore. It had been a matter of one , two and three getting Renee to agree to marry him. All women were the same.

Hikaru cursed under his breath. So _this_ woman should have been simpering at his feet by now too. She was a _commoner_ as well. He thought she was an easy toy to play and break. How hard was it to manipulate a commoner's feelings? He could offer anything and everything she didn't have.

He stormed down the corridor some more.

"Mr Hitachiin," the passing maid hurriedly said. "Your order is now ready. It's in the living room."

He only heard one phrase. Living room. So he headed there without thinking.

It didn't make sense. She had demanded "Why don't you be nice to me?" So he had been nice to her. That had no effect on her feelings. In fact she seemed to resent him even more. _Why were you nice to her? _He ignored his inner voice. He had been nice purely on whim and because he knew kindness could manipulate a maiden's heart. It had nothing to do with actually wanting to be nice. _But you were genuinely concerned when she suddenly fell asleep for a whole day. _Yeah well, he was human wasn't he?

"_Why?" she stepped back. "Are you being so nice?"_

Hikaru felt intensely angry again at her response this morning. All his techniques couldn't sway her in the least. To think that he couldn't capture the heart of a commoner! There had to be another way. It was impossible that he couldn't make her fall in love with him. _Why do you want to capture her that badly? _Because I can, Hikaru said grimly to himself. Because everything about this woman was confusing and weird and twisted his logic.

He hated her. She was too different. He couldn't bend her will. Everything he did couldn't change her rock steady attitude towards him.

He loved her. She was too different. She made his life interesting. She was a fun challenge. He took pleasure in every bit of teasing her. No woman ever acted like her. He loved making her angry and exasperated. He liked leading her to think all sorts of things about him. It made his day to see her frown or her eyes glare or to hear her sarcastic tone. He was constantly thinking of ways to engage her and to evoke different and wonderful reactions from her.

He hated her. She defied his logic. She didn't fit into his ideal picture of a woman. She screwed his head up. She made him feel confused, frustrated and angry at himself.

He loved her. She defied his logic. He was thrown into a new world where the rules were different. That day at the commoner's café, he felt fresh and raw. He wanted to explore and experience eternally. That feeling, it represented his potential to change and set himself free.

He hated her. She made him think of things he didn't want to think about. He loved her. She made him think of things he needed to think about.

He hated her. He loved her. He hated her. He loved her…

"Mr Hitachiin," a passing maid said in concern. "You've passed the main rooms."

He turned around from walking straight into a broom cupboard and headed the other direction into the living room.

Hikaru grabbed the thing in the box that he had ordered. How useless and pointless it was now. He suddenly felt a flash of unease. _I ordered this because I genuinely felt concerned. _The thorns dug deep into his palms. Pain stung him but he didn't care.

He hated her. He loved her. _What are you going to do now? _He had played this game for a long time. Regardless of anything, the outcome was still the same: he wanted to capture her heart. That was the final decision.

She was still sitting in the room with the blanket he had wrapped around her. She looked completely normal and not in the least affected by him. He suppressed his frustration with great difficulty.

He walked up to her and dropped the bouquet in her lap. Blood dripped.

Brown eyes flipped up startlingly. "I thought you left without me to work-"

"From Mr Anonymous," he interrupted loudly, pointing at the flowers he had just dropped in her lap. "Yellow are for the sick. Roses are for the loved."

She looked puzzled.

He suppressed his annoyance with great difficulty. "Put your jumper on," he instructed. "You can come to work with me."

Her puzzlement cleared immediately and her eyes were soft with surprise. He felt like throttling her. _This woman doesn't know anything about romance. That bouquet of flowers had a lot of hidden symbolism in it. Roses are the universal symbol for love. How can she not know that?! She only responds when what I say has something to do with money or work. _

"No," she reached towards him, her face full of shock. "You're bleeding."

"Huh?" He looked down at himself. The thorns had indeed dug deep into his palm. Blood was squirting out. The pain started to sharpen and he winced.

"Why were you holding onto the roses like that?" She worried. She picked the thorns carefully away from his wound. The flesh stung.

"Ow!" he cried and flinched away but she held firmly onto his hand. Why did the stupid rose have to have thorns on it?

"Don't you know roses have thorns on them?" she asked, watching him closely. She brought him to the kitchen tap and gently washed the wound with the anti bacterial hand soap. "Sorry," she murmured. "It will hurt a little."

The water sprinkled and splashed, catching the light rays in a beautiful glimmer. Hikaru watched them as to keep his mind off the pain. The pain had stopped throbbing and was a burning sensation now. His eyes fell on Haruhi who was washing his wound carefully.

"It's funny how such beautiful flowers have ugly thorns on it," she commented, more to the room than to him. "Do you have bandages?"

He nodded. "Top shelf over there."

She fetched it quickly. She had gentle hands. It was rather curious because her hands were small and rough – like a commoner's hands. Her nails were cut extremely short and they did not shine. They were a normal color. It looked comforting. She wasn't going to scratch him.

"There," Haruhi patted the bandage gently. He stared at her. "Be careful of thorns next time okay?" she said, tilting her head at him.

It was a curious sensation. Whenever he hurt himself, he had always let his personal nurses and doctors take care of him. He couldn't let a non professional person bandage him up.

"Does it still hurt?" Haruhi frowned at his silence. She was still touching his hands.

He shook his head. All his previous anger, annoyance, frustrating had melted away into this strange unfeeling, blank silence.

Haruhi seemed to almost smile. She picked up his bandaged palm and kissed it briefly.

Something terrifying flashed past the numb feeling. He stood up suddenly. There was a rule when he played his games. If he broke the rule, then his precious world collapsed. He knew that from experience. He wasn't going to let it happen again. _You can take hearts, but you can't let your own heart be taken._ "I'm going to work."

"Aren't you sick?" Haruhi questioned, pointing at his bandaged hands. She smiled.

Anger, annoyance and frustration flooded back to his mind. He glared at her. She looked like she had pointed out a perfectly valid issue with her wide, innocent brown eyes. "You're the one sick," he scowled. He headed out the door.

"But you're sick too," she countered. "So that means staying in bed all day, being serviced by the maids and watching all your favourite TV shows."

She had remembered everything he had said before. "Are you coming or not?" He muttered; his voice so low that he hoped she didn't hear it.

"Yes." Haruhi pulled her jumper on and quickly followed after him, trying to suppress a laugh.

_It takes skill to steal a heart. _His heart was shaking but he ignored it. He focused on lacing up his shiny shoes. _A commoner can't do it._

_--_

A/N: okay I admit the whole taking hearts business was influenced by Sugar Sugar Rune: an incredibly cute anime. xP Thanks for all the wonderful support so far!

lu.e3


	13. A day at Hikaru's workplace

**Chapter 14: A Day at Hikaru's Workplace**

_What am I doing?_ Haruhi bit her lip and stared down at her knees. The road beneath her rumbled. The landscapes outside the windows were foreign. She was already in foreign land, yet she was further being whisked out of her comfort zone to somewhere she was ignorant of.

She glanced at his profile. She didn't know why she suddenly wanted to catch his eye. Maybe for him to offer reassurance – no that wasn't the reason. It was to see his annoyed arrogant look so that she could feel justified for her actions. After all her stubbornness in proving her point (that she wasn't sick enough to not work) was her main motivator for insisting she went to his workplace.

_Why do I have to be so stubborn? _Haruhi chided herself for the torment. There was no reason to be stubborn! She was just taking herself deeper down a self damaging path. She already had had enough with this rich, confusing person. Why did she have to bother herself about him even more? To the point of trying to get the better of him over the most fickle matters?

But t it wasn't just fickle things. For example there were things about him that didn't fit together like a wholesome person and that observation was beginning to bug at her. She got his superficial layer – the trouble maker, the seducer, the child. That was all wonderful – she could deal with them. She would have preferred to only have dealt with that layer because it was easy and admittedly enjoyable. But now something a little darker and sadder about his personality was evolving. Whenever she saw that still expression on his face – there was a hint of sorrow. Haruhi didn't know why, but he seemed like a doll trapped in his own world. He seemed somewhat vulnerable. Haruhi hated feeling vulnerable. She was a woman who believed in self strength and overcoming diversity. Thus she also hated it when people around her were vulnerable. She additionally sensed that he wanted something dearly yet he couldn't obtain whatever it was. He seemed clumsy at times. That inner struggle inside him frustrated her deeply.

Haruhi wanted to help, she really did because she could see the human being inside him – just like he had said himself. But she didn't understand everything yet. She felt too naïve and innocent and that whatever she wanted to attempt would be useless. Yet…

"Hikaru," she suddenly spoke. His profile remained unchanged. "Are you alright?" The words spoke themselves.

He didn't answer. It was like he didn't want to answer her. Then he rolled his eyes. "You thought I'd cry after being pricked by rose thorns?"

The attempt at being annoyed was a little strained, Haruhi could see through it.

"Aren't gentlemen's fingers sensitive?" Haruhi snapped, a little frustrated that he hadn't interpreted her question the way she had phrased it. Maybe she was thinking and analyzing too much. Maybe there was nothing internally wrong with this human being. Maybe that sadness or hurt she sensed was purely imaginary because she wanted him to be human? No…

"Mine aren't," he muttered. "I've been pricked before anyway…"

Haruhi wondered whether they were still talking about literal roses and thorns. She had left the roses he had given her in a vase back in her room. She chanced a glance him. It was unlikely someone like him would ever think in metaphors. But his eyes were glimmering. Haruhi immediately felt concerned.

"What happened last time you got pricked-"

"We've arrived," he interrupted harshly, turning his head sharply until she couldn't see the tears. Disappointment swam through her. "Even though you're my fiancée for a week, I don't remember ever agreeing to tell you everything there is about me." He slid smoothly out from his seat and disappeared into the murky outside. Haruhi creased her forehead. She felt like she had dumped herself in icy cold water. That tone of voice had been like a knife slicing her curiosity or concern into unwanted pieces.

The car door slammed. Haruhi's heart caught in her throat as she remained sitting dumbly in the limousine like a stupid cow, staring after his sleek tight figure. For the first time since she had been with him, he had closed the door himself; without waiting a moment for the chauffer to service him.

She hadn't meant to probe _that_ deeply into him. She had only_ implied_ an offer to help him with whatever he was struggling with! Sensitive brat!

But Haruhi knew all too well about one of her flaws – she could be as blunt and insensitive as a blundering bear. That was why she usually kept her nose out of other people's affairs. Yet this time-

She had acted unconsciously on her thoughts and inner emotions. The outcome – a couple of blurted out words- was something he didn't like; enough to close him off completely like an ice brick. Anyone would think she was trying to probe into his deep personal secrets. Well why would she?!

The shadows on the windows began shaking. The windows rattled.

"Follow that corridor," he said abruptly through the glass. The shadow dissolved. Then he was truly gone.

Haruhi mechanically opened the car door on her side. The click snapped her ears back on. The atmosphere roared with corporate voices. Shoes rang smartly on the tiles.

"Wait!" Haruhi anxiously called. Panic fluttered in her stomach. What was she supposed to do? She deeply regretted coming here at all. The air was cold and metallic. Perfume flooded her nose and her stomach felt a little sick at the hundreds of synthetic odours. "Wait!" she found herself calling like a hopeless fool.

"This way please," an elderly man dressed in an impeccable suit bowed at her and pointed his finger down a corridor.

Haruhi stared at him. She moved on the spot, uncertain and uncomfortable. _Where is Hikaru? _She craned her neck. She strained her eyes. The background was a blur. He had disappeared. _I was too insensitive. I probed into an issue that troubled Hikaru immensely and somehow linked to the sadness I sensed. He doesn't want to appear vulnerable. _

"I'm an attendant," the man spoke, every word spoken clearly and tightly. He was still bent before her. "Please come this way. The modeling room is through the green door."

"Modelling?' Haruhi was sure she had heard wrongly. She shook her head several times, telling herself that she did not just land herself with a modeling job.

The elderly attendant smiled at her sympathetically. "It's hard to believe," he offered, still smiling like he was the one who had landed himself a modeling job. "This _is_ the Hitachiin Design buildings."

"Design buildings?" Haruhi echoed faintly. Dread was seeping upwards like a tidal wave. Tidal waves couldn't be stopped. The attendant patted her on the back, his eyes ready to reflect her utmost joy and delight.

"Please follow me," he spoke the million dollar words. It didn't quite have the effect it was supposed to have.

Haruhi felt like she had just dropped out from an aero plane into a bottomless ocean.

--

That Hikaru was a meddling bastard. Modelling? _Modelling?_ Was that what he meant by the new job? _Modelling?_

The dreaded door creaked open. Haruhi felt like she had invaded a flock of tall beautiful flamingoes: at least seven lovely ladies were frolicking around the centre of the room, laughing and fluttering their eyelashes. Their bodies swayed sensuously.

Haruhi looked away. The room had a high ceiling and crystal chandeliers. A sturdy looking man was in the corner, filling the room with smoke as he hid behind his mighty, intimidating, gleaming cameras. He was watching the ladies. The girls shimmered in the reflections of his iris and his million camera lens.

Haruhi looked down onto the floor. If she had just dropped from an aero plane, then she was still falling – and screaming.

"I want you to hang off that tier." Haruhi tensed. She recognized that voice. Well of course she was going to see him if he was the boss of this company. "Remember we're being mermaids today-" her man was loudly instructing the several professional beauties. The door behind Haruhi finally creaked closed. He didn't look at the source of the loud interruption. He didn't even look at her. It was like he was trying to avoid her at all costs. Haruhi didn't know what she had done, other than attempt to ask a question, to have provoked such a response.

"Is it a sexy look we're aiming for?" A beautiful brunette questioned, capturing his attention as several of her rival models flickered contemptuous eyes at Haruhi. The woman certainly had nerve. She was trailing delicate hands boldly down his chest, demonstrating the atmosphere she was suggesting.

"No," he caught her hand. His eyes and voice softened as she pouted in response. "But that's nice."

The air around Haruhi couldn't have sizzled more. She was infuriated that he had dumped her in this situation – the worst yet – the one to make her feel utterly out of her comfort zone. To think that he was sad or lonely or not getting what he really wanted – screw that – he was cozily nestled between a flock of beautiful women models and Haruhi couldn't care less anymore.

She definitely had not seen tears that morning.

"Excuse me," someone nudged at her. "Your costume."

Haruhi took the package numbly and smiled superficially. She didn't see who had spoken to her. Everything around her had blurred into rage. All she could see was the stupid man who had landed her in her current situation and the prancing model girls that looked like stick insects.

The plastic smile on her face began twitching. She fought furiously to keep that expression on her face, not wanting to appear like a complete idiot. She hated being in the spotlight and being exposed as vulnerable. No one liked to feel utterly helpless and alone. No one – even Hikaru would hate it. In fact, Haruhi knew with an odd certainty, that it would be Hikaru's worst nightmare.

"The change rooms are over there," a voice told her.

Haruhi flushed as she realized she had unknowingly walked around the room in a circle three times. He was still standing there in the middle, arms circled around the waists of several girls, oblivious to her mistake.

"Thanks," Haruhi replied flatly to whoever had spoken to her. She kept her eyes firmly on the tiled floors and began walking in the right direction. She could still see their reflections on the tiles.

She felt stupid. Why was she wasting her time and looking like a fool? There were a million better things she wanted to do, like studying, working a proper job, cleaning the house, making yummy food, visiting her daddy and making preparations for her wedding so that her grocery friend who had first suggested she and Kairi get married after dating for years could finally get what he wanted. She felt embarrassed walking down the markets with him repeatedly asking her when her wedding was!

_I should be doing what I want…_Haruhi repeated to herself like a mantra to distract herself. _I want…I want…I want…_

A burst of laughter rudely interrupted the mantra. Out of annoyance, Haruhi glared back to that room, sure they were mocking her. She was sorely angered, yet again, by his inescapable image blasting at her mind. He was standing with his hands loosely by his side, his face of laughter, his body of seduction, his words of deceit and his eyes of pure sadness. She wasn't sure who this man was anymore…

_I want to know Hikaru more._ Haruhi stopped in shock as the thought entered her conscious mind. _I want to know who he truly is. _

"Are you alright?"

Startled, Haruhi dropped her package. The world swirled around her and she blinked, trying to return to reality. Large smooth fingers picked up the fallen package for her.

"Thanks," she murmured. She looked up. Gold eyes scanned her. There was something like recognition in its fiery shining depths. Haruhi's heart stopped.

The man standing before her was beautiful and refined. He wore Hikaru's face in an expression of polite concern.

"You're not Hikaru," she blurted out immediately. Logic escaped her. But she knew she was right by the heavy feeling in her gut. Her heart resumed beating normally.

He took his time to answer. "And why do you say that?" he said slowly in a measured tone, now no longer appearing polite and friendly. His yellow eyes were piercing into her mind. He had no doubt who she was.

It was surprising how obvious the answer was. "Hikaru wouldn't ask me if I was alright." She sounded like she was a complaining five year old. Haruhi winced at her own tone.

Those yellow eyes didn't take their attention off her. They did not lose their intensity while the man's body relaxed as if he was amused. "And why wouldn't he show some love and care to a lovely young lady such as yourself?"

Haruhi ignored the amusement and the taunt. She focused on transforming that instinctual feeling and thought into a worded answer. Her mouth opened to say them. "He's afraid."

_He's afraid? _Haruhi registered what she was saying and shook her head. _That's absurd. I'm sure that was not what I wanted to say. _"I mean," she quickly continued. "He's angry at me because I tried to question him about something, so he's avoiding me this morning."

The man had lost all trace of his amusement. He just stared at her like she had said something profound. There was also a sense of alertness and curiously of fear. It suddenly dawned on Haruhi that she knew nothing about this man who looked exactly like Hikaru. And he seemed to know exactly who she was. Alarm bells began ringing in her mind. As if to synchronize, an electric bell zapped through the air and made them both jump.

"I would get into that costume soon," he nodded at her firmly. "It's time for the shoot." He pointed through a glass pane. Haruhi looked through the window and her expression hardened as she saw the same pretty girl models lining up.

He almost smirked but smiled sympathetically instead. "Hikaru's a good guy. Trust me on that."

She was about to believe the words of a total stranger and place her trust in him. "Who-?" she didn't have the chance to quench her curiosity or prove her sanity.

"Hikaru has a lot of things," he interrupted her. "He wants things too. But even more than wanting things, there are three things Hikaru doesn't want taken away from him," he stated. "His deepest secrets, his heart and his family. When anyone tries to take any of them, that person will experience utmost _hell_. I'm on your side," he winked a promise that was too easily given to make her feel comfortable before disappearing like smoke.

--

Haruhi convinced herself she had been so infuriated with Hikaru dumping her in the modeling situation that she had lost all sense of sanity and imagined some apparition looking exactly like him telling her, in effect, that he was her guardian angel. It was this misguided belief that led her to have a somewhat meaningful ten minute conversation with a random stranger, without finding anything about him, let alone his name.

The conviction didn't make her feel any better. Haruhi sighed wearily and began unpacking the costume contents. She was ready to resign herself as a robot of the camera lens. And while she was at it, she could chew on some kernels of thought to distract her from the unpleasant experience.

_His deepest secrets?_

What secrets did Hikaru have? How had the questions "Hikaru, are you alright?" and "what happened last time you pricked your finger?" -which if you took it in context referred to literal flowers – touched on Hikaru's great secret?

He didn't have to be so prickly about the secret. What could it possibly be, that could damage his reputation, his life, his world so much that the indifferent man would actually care? He already had a notorious reputation and he wasn't exactly hiding it. Haruhi thought disdainfully of his flock of model girls and maids at home. So…that meant he was gay? Haruhi snorted with laughter. Perhaps he was involved in a serious crime? She really was being ridiculous.

_His heart?_

Haruhi couldn't work that one out. She had recently watched a movie called Stardust. What, he had a childish fear of witches out to eat his heart? That was stupid because literal heart eating witches didn't exist. Metaphorically witches did exist. _So do male witches, _Haruhi thought sourly as she thought of Hikaru, _more like male devils. _

_His family?_

Haruhi never knew he cared about his family that much. He didn't seem the type to be protective. More like a rebellious type. Hikaru loved to play mean tricks. She imagined that if he ever wanted to get revenge at someone, he'll find a way to do and do it in an amusing manner.

Haruhi had been absent mindedly putting on her clothes while she had been thinking. It was by the lull in her thoughts, that she realized what she had pulled on. She thought he would get her to wear tight clothing, fabulous dresses or revealing attires like bikinis. They were clothes she never liked putting on, and she imagined it would bring him a lot of pleasure tormenting her thus. But he hadn't given her clothes. He had given her a costume.

"The underwater inspired shoot will begin in 5 minutes," the announcement boomed.

Haruhi waddled out the door. There were mirrors on each side of her.

Hikaru had been angry at her. He was executing his revenge now. It was certainly in an amusing manner. Haruhi took one look at herself in the mirror and that was all it took. Instead of dying of embarrassment or shame as it was intended, she was dying of laughter.

"_Hikaru's a good guy. Trust me on that."_

Haruhi's guardian angel was messing with her head – again. But if Hikaru was trying to make her feel like a fool, then he was also sparing her from wearing foreign, seductive clothing. Was that intentional or unintentional?

Still, Haruhi had to praise him for his stupidity. She was going to be posing as a turtle today. That hardly counted as hell especially for a woman like her.

--

Haruhi had never interacted with high class women before. She had only observed them from afar and had formed a hazy superficial image of their race. She had never interacted with _any _of the higher classed people except Hikaru. But that hardly counted because she had only known him for half a week. Yet it seemed like forever because she spent every wretched moment of that half week with him.

"Um," the woman was giving her a half depreciative smile. She was looking a little confused, a little curious, a little mocking, a little pitiful – all in the right balance and equations. Haruhi knew she was practiced at feigning the exactly the right expressions to appear both derogative and nice at the same time. It was what Haruhi deemed as "professional nice-ness". Every high class woman possessed that mask to have handy at any time.

Haruhi only smiled brightly as to give the woman a pleasant surprise from the usual responses she elicited. "Hikaru's given me quite a unique task," she leaned back to watch the effect of her words. The room's atmosphere was rather like a court. Haruhi could switch into this sort of super power woman with sharp words whenever she had to resume her role as a potential lawyer. It had taken a lot of time, effort and skill to master it. Haruhi still wasn't particularly good at it especially since she could be very naïve, unobservant and plain stupid in some situations.

"Oh," the woman recovered. Not only had Haruhi used the name "Hikaru" to suggest she was very close with the CEO, she had appeared completely unaffected by the woman's attitude. "A very special task indeed, for a commoner," the model added, emphasizing the word "commoner". Her green eyes glinted maliciously.

Haruhi glared at the model. Did every rich person she meets have to be so up themselves? The contempt, the maliciousness, the arrogance made the woman decidedly ugly despite her stunning green eyes and hazel tresses.

"Anyway," the model said delicately, obviously satisfied by the silence, "I'm here to tell you to sit over there by the set." Haruhi moved off without further comment. Then the woman spoke again, forcing her to stop. "You're his finacee for a week." It wasn't a question. "I suppose then that he likes you quite a bit."

"I'm a commoner," Haruhi threw back at her. The words could have been "Are you stupid?" For Haruhi, the phase meant _He can't possibly be interested in me because I'm a commoner. Don't bother being jealous. _For the model, the phrase meant _See? Even though I'm a commoner, he still likes me over you. _

The model's green eyes flashed. "I'd look out if I were you," she said in a low voice. "Hikaru could have picked anyone to swap fiancés for a week to have an affair."

"He _picked_?" Haruhi choked.

"Of course such a person could get whatever he wants," the woman answered impatiently. "The point is everyone here knows who you are and they don't like it. Feel lucky that I'm telling you to be careful in advance, oh!" She smiled and looked over her in her stupid turtle costume. "I'm sure Hikaru loves you and _he'll_ look out for you."

Haruhi, from her kneeled position on the drama blocks, stared at the model flouncing away. _Um, what did that woman just say to me? _

It started out as small things. Every model that walked in front of the camera, posing as a deliciously beautiful mermaid, seemed to knock into her despite the fact that she was actually part of the set and far away.

Then a sweet blonde haired model suggested sitting on top of Haruhi's shell to make the mermaid look more superior and thus beautiful in a regal way. Haruhi cursed at more and more people sat on her back. She couldn't hate the models more. But she especially hated the cold hearted man who had let them do this to her.

"That was perfect," that man called. Hikaru turned to a passing assistant. "Please add extra payments for our new worker today."

He was using money as an incentive to shut her complaints. And he still wasn't looking at her.

By the afternoon, Haruhi had secretly formulated several ways in which she could kill the bastard when they both got home. It delighted her how ruthless her ideas were.

The bell tolled for lunch break. Haruhi stood up, satisfaction rubbing every bone as the clock ticked closer to home time. She didn't realize someone had attached her costume to the set. It was too late when she stepped away from her little hole, pulling the entire set after her.

It was the camera man who noticed first that something was amiss. He saw the set falling and dashed out of its shadow, grabbing his precious cameras with him. Then he looked back and saw Haruhi.

"The girl-" He choked, eyes widening in alarm.

Hikaru was half way up the stairs towards the café. He half turned at his camera man's voice, indifference on his bored face, probably expecting some useless girly tantrum. Then he froze as he saw the huge set falling –

"Haruhi!" He yelled. Then he wasn't on the stairs anymore.

Haruhi found it strange that suddenly Hikaru was right up next to her and looking intensely into her eyes. His gold eyes were swimming with something hot and desperate. _But he's been ignoring me all day? _Haruhi puzzled.

"You're tied to the rock," he gasped. His rasping breath was in her ear. And then Haruhi finally realized.

"Oh god!" She cried. Her fingers fumbled but in instant she was free and she darted out from the falling set. Hikaru stopped trying to hold the thing and ran out, a split second before its weight overcame him.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi whispered. Her mind was shaking. She was in shock. How had she not realized the set was falling on her? That she was attached to it? The biggest shock was that Hikaru had buried himself into her arms the moment they had both ran out. His body was shaking. "I'm so sorry," Haruhi kept on whispering, like a spell to absorb her own trembling emotions.

A shadow fell on them. She hadn't realized that people were surrounding them, that the moment Hikaru had dashed under the set to save her, people had swarmed the place in all directions. They were still there – a panicking, restless crowd.

A hand touched her shoulder. It was hard to look up from the way Hikaru was hugging her.

_Post shock delusions. _Haruhi decided numbly.

"Hikaru," the white faced man said urgently, tugging at his hands.

Hikaru's red hair was still pressed against her neck. He didn't move. "Kaoru," he spoke against Haruhi's chest. "I'm alright." He pulled away slightly, eyes still on Haruhi's face. Then he seemed to realize the present moment. He pushed away awkwardly. "You're not hurt," he muttered more to himself than to anyone else. He stumbled to his feet, ignoring his brother's concern. Haruhi tried to grasp his hand and look into his eyes because she was afraid for him. He was back to ignoring her. "You're all fired," he hissed at the girl models. "In fact I'm calling the police." Still trembling, Hikaru pushed back the crowd and ran towards solitude – a moment alone to calm his whirlwind of strong emotions.

--

She didn't want to voice her concerns to a complete stranger. Hikaru's twin certainly was a complete stranger as far as she knew. The only thing she had learnt about him today was that his name was Kaoru. But the tension inside of her was too great. If anyone could reassure her, then it was Hikaru's twin who knew Hikaru best.

"Will Hikaru be alright?" Haruhi could not rest her fidgeting hands on the railings. She had never seen Hikaru that vulnerable. She was the one who was supposed to be affected the most – after all she was the targeted victim. But the intended physical hurt, although never happened, had transformed itself in emotional hurt to someone else.

"Yes." the man leaning on the rails next her answered. He shifted yellow eyes towards her. Haruhi recognized them now, how they were different to Hikaru's. Kaoru's eyes were ones that reflected a greater understanding and acceptance. Hikaru's eyes were just pure hurt and sadness.

"I want to talk to Hikaru," Haruhi demanded. She was still in post shock, a wreck of emotions herself, to act so boldly towards someone she was barely acquainted to.

"You can't," her companion replied simply. "He always locks the door. Even on me ever since-." The twin smiled and made it sound like it was the end of the subject. "I don't believe I have formally introduced myself to you. Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Haruhi Fujioka," she took his hand in a welcoming shake. This man was more open and friendly like a normal person. "I met you this morning." Haruhi hesitated then added. "I thought you were a delusion."

He laughed. "Didn't you know we were twins?" Then he gave her an experimental look which Haruhi felt uncomfortable about.

"Twins have the same likes you know?" The way he was talking to her was way too friendly.

"No."

Kaoru refused to let the subject drop by her blunt reply. "You really are beautiful. No wonder Hikaru is so _emotional_ about you-" he let his fingers trail down her cheek. "The set wouldn't have hurt you much. It weighs nothing yet Hikaru likes you, so every thing is dramatized a hundred percent. I guess it doesn't matter. I would do the same."

"Stop it," Haruhi said stiffly and stepped away. "Hikaru doesn't like me."

His twin tilted his head, amused. "Well if you think so. But _I_ do. So-"

"How can you?" Haruhi snapped. She had just noticed something glimmering on the man's ring finger. "If you're trying to seduce me, forget it."

"I'm not seducing you," he grabbed her arm and twisted it. "I'm using force."

The ring on his fourth finger was glimmering in her face. It was exactly the same design she had seen before. Haruhi's stomach dropped as she realized about an earlier memory. Kaoru burst into laugher and released her as he watched that disgruntled expression fill her face.

"I'll be careful if I were you," Haruhi warned. "I mean every word I say." She threw her hands up in the air. "Why were you pretending to be Hikaru back then? I've actually met you before today!" He only laughed. "You're just like Hikaru," Haruhi sighed. The man really did have nerve. Was he doing that just to see whether she would act on her words and actually kick his balls?

"I am his twin," Kaoru agreed slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"And are you also involved in scandalous affairs despite being already married?" Haruhi moved away.

He looked at her interestedly and gave her an answer she wasn't expecting. "When I said Hikaru is a good guy, I meant it. Sure he tried seducing you but since you said no, he didn't chase after you relentlessly like a sex monster."

"Seduction is just as bad," Haruhi snapped. "I feel sorry for his sweet fiancée, Renee."

Kaoru frowned. "I don't like her."

"What? Did I hear correctly? You're his twin and yet you don't approve of the woman he's marrying?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"I don't like her," he repeated. Haruhi frowned. "Did you know her well?" Haruhi asked on impulse to fill up the empty silence.

"I knew all about her," his face went dark and uneasy. "But I'm not sure now."

"Well I don't believe you," Haruhi decided. She was sure now that the Hitachiin twins were both tricksters and sometimes you had to be careful about their words.

"Haruhi," Kaoru only glared at her in a way. "Let me give you another piece of advice as your guardian angel. You're too trusting and naive. But you're a commoner. You don't have any idea how ugly the rich exotic world of fashion can get. Today was just a bare taste of a model girl's jealousy. Be careful."

Haruhi really didn't know whether to take him seriously or not. Nevertheless she shivered. "Does that mean I should be careful of you too?" she said lightly.

The tension broke as Kaoru laughed. "Well, perhaps." There was another difference between Kaoru and Hikaru. Kaoru was happier, like a freed man. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Hikaru," Haruhi replied firmly. "I don't care whether his door is locked or not." The most overwhelming difference between Kaoru and Hikaru was that she felt closer to Hikaru. Maybe it was because she had known him the longest. What a stupid thought.

--

"Which way is Hikaru's office?"

The assistant was a middle aged cleaner. She didn't look exactly happy. "First door down that way," she said abruptly like she had enough of telling instructions to a young lady about _Hikaru_'s room every lunch time of the year.

Haruhi wasn't perturbed by the woman's lack of courtesy. She was already used to the attitudes of the people here. By the time she reached the office, Haruhi began feeling light fluffy things crawling in her stomach. The door wasn't locked. It was ajar. Between the elegant wood of the door and the doorway was a sliver of darkness.

Haruhi rested her hand on the doorknob. "Hikaru?" She whispered tentatively. She wasn't sure what she expected. Maybe he was lying on the bed with eyes wide open. Maybe he was rocking in the corner. Maybe he was hiding behind the door. Whichever position, her heart ached as she thought of his lost expression. She had first seen it while dressing his wound this morning. Then she had seen it between glimpses while they were in the car. And finally she had seen it after he had hugged her almost to death.

_Why did I want to talk to Hikaru? _What did she expect to achieve or gain? If he wasn't going to talk to her that morning, he wasn't going to talk to her now. If he kept himself secret to everyone except his twin, he wasn't going to share that to her now. If she knew nothing, then she couldn't help him. _I'm already here, _Haruhi thought as she pushed the door open.

He wasn't on the bed, or on the floor or behind the door. He was sitting on his chair next to the office desk. The curtains had been drawn and shadows covered everywhere. As she entered the room, he turned. But all she could see were his eyes that were like candle lights in the semi dark room.

"Um," she hesitated. _What should I say? _Are you okay? Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help? I'm so sorry. All those words didn't fit. It didn't sound like they would work. And besides why would she want to blunder into his office and surrender herself to serve him, to make him happier? She wasn't a servant!

Suddenly feeling like she was definitely in the wrong room at the wrong time, Haruhi hastily turned to leave. Hikaru's business wasn't hers to deal with. He was right, she was too nosy and she should just back off. A gust of wind blew through the windows and the door slammed shut. Haruhi stared at the door. There had been a loud click when it had closed. She knew with dreaded certainty that the door had locked itself.

Footsteps came towards her. Haruhi stiffened. "Can you do something for me?" He murmured.

"What?" she whispered, too afraid to turn around. What could a commoner possibly do for a CEO like him? She wanted to get out the room desperately, but her feet were glued to the floor.

Then he was holding her close. It was a softer embrace than the previous one. But his body was still trembling. "I'm hungry. Make me an obentoo. Please?"

Haruhi relaxed. She could hear Hikaru's stomach growling like a bear. And she couldn't stop smiling at that.

* * *

A/N: wow that was a long chapter - to compensate for the time it took to upload this. xD Thank you everyone who has supported this fic so far. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to criticize.

lu.e3


	14. A Field of Daisies

**Chapter 15: A Field of Daisies**

Hikaru couldn't understand the fear inside his heart. That momentous flash of pure terror when he saw the huge set bearing down on her small naïve figure was like – it was like _he_ was the one in danger.

Why would he feel that way towards a mere woman he had only met a couple of days ago?

The suffocating feeling was similar to how he felt that time when he and Kaoru were 14 and crossing the road together. Kaoru looked left. Hikaru looked right. But Kaoru was the first one to step onto the road without looking at the emerging vehicle. Hikaru had shouted and flung out his hands to grab his brother back. Even hours after Kaoru had repeatedly tried to reassure him, Hikaru couldn't stop shaking.

There had been another time when he had felt this afraid. It was that time under the willow tree...when he thought he was going to lose...

_I don't want to lose her. I want to protect her!_

Wanting to protect someone was a noble feeling. It wasn't this cowardly shaking, shivering fear that was consuming his insides. Hikaru closed his eyes slowly, sinking deeper into his conscious mind. He saw himself dashing in to save Haruhi. He could sense the bewilderment of the watching crowd, and their admiration at his courage. Courage, heroism, perfection etc… had _nothing_ to do with it! Within the tangle of pretense, truth lurked. A small sly voice whispered: a selfish desire! A purely self centered motive!

It wasn't because he was a cold hearted bastard who did it all just for show and to sway a certain someone's heart. But it was still selfish, the reason-

_I don't want to be hurt again._

Hikaru gripped his pen.

_I don't want to be alone again._

His throat suddenly felt painful and he suppressed it mightily by burying himself into a tight mental ball. He didn't realize this mirrored in his physical movements.

_I don't want to fall into a dark abyss again. That's why._

Images flew through his mind.

_A woman bowing to him politely, brushing her hair aside with painted nails, and giving him a smile like sunshine. The smile jolted him, because it reminded him of that…Yet everyone had smiles and smiles in reality could change as frequently as the sun cycles. _

"_Hi, my name is Renee. Pleased to meet you."_

He didn't want to remember those memories.

"_Kaoru is it? My name is Renee, pleased to meet you."_

"_Where were you? I told you not to-"_

"_I was talking with Kaoru. He's so nice-"_

"_I'll wait by the willow tree."_

"_You better. I don't want to be by myself-"_

It was too unbearable; the memory of fear. It tasted vivid on his tongue especially since he had experienced it only this morning – again but over a different girl. Fear came with darkness like jealousy, like possessiveness, like anger and desperation. Fear followed these ominous characters all over again. Fear was everywhere and shook every part of his body.

It was stupid feeling like this. Couldn't he throw that cold mask of indifference on like he always did? It was too difficult. That bowl of soup stripped his soul bare of lies with its simplicity and pureness. That was the effect of Haruhi Fujioka on him.

"_Soup?" He was disgruntled, outer smooth façade falling to pieces. Usually he would have said nothing and given her a contemptuous look. Or if he wanted to seduce her, he would have swallowed the truth and given a disgustingly sweet lie. "I said I wanted an obentoo, not a bowl of soup."_

_She gave him absolute daggers. _

"_Leek?" he had picked up the slimy thing up with his chopsticks, looking horrified. _

"_If you don't want it, then don't eat it," she snapped back before trying to leave the room, probably back to the lunch room kitchens. The door was locked. She sat on the floor. _

_He wanted to laugh like a carefree child. Sitting in the little office together with her, it was hard to believe just a moment ago he was desperately afraid, frustrated, lonely…He was going to go straight into his mechanical robot manner to cover up his insecurities. That was what he did all the time, putting on mask over mask. That was what he had been doing all morning in avoiding Haruhi, because she made him all too aware of his insecurities again. But at the end of the day, he found himself desperately wanting the homely comfort of her presence instead. _

_He put the soup in his mouth. It tasted nice. He smiled at her. Her back was still turned to him. _

"_Leek," his chef told him much later on, "is good for curing illnesses."_

"_What sort of illnesses?" He had asked, closely watching the elderly woman._

"_All sorts. And I'm not just talking about sickness of the body either."_

Her gentle warmth, purity, innocence, honesty, integrity … all those things that didn't exist in his world – they were truly things he wanted to protect. Hikaru knew that this was true. However why did he still feel like a sick coward?

_Because those things can not necessarily be protected, even if I try my hardest._

"Hikaru?" The door was knocked gently.

He sat up abruptly, hoping whoever it was hadn't seen him looking so vulnerable and dejected lying on his office desk. He peered through the dim light at the silhouette. Slight figure. Brown glimmering eyes. Brown hair. And a huge pot.

"I made too much soup," Haruhi said abruptly. She set the pot down on the floor to the entrance of his home business office. "Please have your third serve for today."

"You want me to _eat _all of that disgusting leek?" Hikaru couldn't believe it. That pot was the size of his rubbish bin – at least.

"Yes," Haruhi emphasized, looking extremely pissed off. She grabbed the pot and put it resolutely down by his feet, before glaring into his eyes.

Hikaru wanted to come up with some witty remark, but his brain failed him. The eye contact was too intense. Hikaru broke it off, heart pounding. The silence became awkward – just like before…

"_What's your fiancé like?" He had blurted it out after taking five heavenly spoonfuls of the soup she had made him. Lunch time was over and he needed to get back to work, but he really didn't want to. He wanted the answers to this question._

_It was a question he wouldn't normally have asked. He could find out everything about the damned guy if he wanted to. No, he was really asking a different question – the answer which only Haruhi could give. _

"_He's modest, hard working, mature, responsible, appreciative-" she continued ranting. It could have been easily summed up as "everything you're not."_

_She stopped abruptly after "loyal". The silence stretched out uncomfortably. His heart was jerking like it could be pulled out any second. He could have stood up and started avoiding her again. But time seemed to freeze and he couldn't move. He couldn't speak either. The words "I just wanted to know about your fiancé so I can be assured about Renee – you know my real finacee- living with him" died lame on his lips. _

"_He's-" she paused. "He's—" She turned around to look at him. And they stared at each other. _

"Well…"Haruhi teetered, looking uncertain at his sudden bashful change of character. "Eat the soup okay?"

He didn't answer. So she slowly edged her way out of the room.

"Um," Hikaru cleared his throat, feeling the need to say something.

She immediately stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

Hikaru kept his eyes firmly on the pot of soup. "Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," he heard the automatic smile in her voice. "Good night." The door closed gently behind her.

The soup was steaming slightly. Hikaru stared at the puffs of heat rolling around. They looked like clouds and the fantastical stories imagination wove. He shook his head to clear the daydreaming feeling that had slipped into his mind. Hikaru helped himself to the warm stew. It's texture, colour and flavour was perfected to pure magic.

"Mr Hitachiin?" Another knock on his door. This one was brisk and impatient.

"What?" He snapped, putting the stew aside.

His assistant come through, sifting through letters and documents and piling them on his desk. Hikaru watched the pieces of paper in his tray build up gloomily. Although he could get other people to do his work for him, there were certain things that had to be done by the CEO himself.

"It's that time of the year again Mr Hitachiin," the young man reminded him. "Things are starting to get busy."

"Organize a meeting tomorrow," Hikaru instructed. "I'd like to go through our new line of products for the coming season again."

"Yes, sir."

There was a scene that Hikaru played to himself often. Either it was on rare days like these when he was feeling reminiscent or strangely calm and peaceful, or it was quite often when he forced himself to escape from bad memories and reality.

"_Is it okay to play outside?"_

_Two little boys were in a field of soft daisies. _

"_Hikaru, let's play hide and seek!" The other little boy called Kaoru ran off, his face full of confident smiles. _

"_But Kao-" the other little twin cried, arms out stretched. Footsteps disappeared. The daisies drifted in the wind, in his wake. A small smile entered Hikaru's face. "I shall find you."_

"_What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_The little boy hastily tried to wipe tears away with his handkerchief. "I'm not," he retorted, sniffing, eyes puffy and cheeks turning red. "Boys don't cry."_

_The little girl only tilted her head. "I know where you can be happy," she beamed, stretching out her hand. _

"_What is this?" Hikaru wondered at the bright colorful construction in the midth of spurts of yellow daisies._

"_It's the playground," the girl's face was in the sunshine. She looked so pure and happy. Hikaru's little mind felt envious. _

"_Come on, let's play!"_

"_What should we play?" Hikaru said slowly, still sniffing. _

"_Hide and Seek!" the girl swished her skirt._

"_But!" Hikaru protested. "What if I can't find you?" What if I can't find you, like I can't find Kaoru now? The little boy burst into shameless tears again. _

"_Well then," the little girl became serious and patted him sympathetically on the back. "You give me something of yours, and Ill give you something of mine. So even if we don't find each again, we'll remember each other!"_

_She made it sound so simple. _

"_Okay," the boy frowned. "What should I give you?"_

"_This should do," the girl tugged at his handkerchief. She stuffed it in her pocket. "Now stop crying."_

"_What are you going to give me?" Hikaru asked, eyeing her. She wore simple clothes. She had nothing in her pockets, and wore no accessories. _

_The girl smiled. Her brown eyes glowed with positive energy. Hikaru couldn't help himself smiling, just a little. _

"_I give you a smile," she stuck out her tongue. "Okay, now start counting and close your eyes. You're the seeker."_

"_What!?" Hikaru had no time to protest. He was left in the middle of the playground. The boy closed his eyes and began counting. And then when he began searching, this time he didn't feel like the whole world was going to fall apart. Because this time he had a smile. _

"_Kaoru!" Hikaru cried in surprise. He jumped onto his twin who was snoozing behind a bush. "I found you!" he yelled with relief. _

_Kaoru opened his eyes sleepily. "Ah, what took you this long?"_

"_Ah what took you so long?" An adult voice thundered. Their nurse was looking disapprovingly down on them. "You shouldn't be wandering off like that! Come back to the mansion immediately."_

"_But!" Hikaru lingered. He pulled at their sleeves. "The game isn't over yet-"_

"_What game?" Their nurse frowned. "It's reading time now."_

_Kaoru looked equally upset. Hikaru smiled. "We'll play another time," he whispered the secret to the only ears who could hear him. "Another time…"_

_They left the field of daisies, the clear blue skies and the gentle wind. And then, two months after, the land got cleared and the grass was replaced by apartment buildings. Yet memories couldn't be erased…_

Hikaru never knew whether the soothing, fairytale scene was real or a figment of his imagination. He had blended it into his dreams that he didn't care anymore.

Daisies, blue skies, gentle winds, freedom, purity and all things peaceful and beautiful in the inside…That was the inspiration for his new line of products. Kaoru had strangely agreed on the designs. It was a theme foreign and out of place in the fashion world of this era. But Hikaru didn't care. He wanted something new and revolutionary. He wanted his company to be even more successful. _But would they accept it? _There was always a little bit of anxiety when it came to marketing new designs, but this time Hikaru felt more anxiety. And even a little bit of the old fear. _Because this is about the world accepting my inner wish, not just some spin off of my creativity. _

The opening night of this particular fashion line was very soon. He had chosen Haruhi to attend that night, because she demonstrated, as he had fervently wished, an embodiment of that spirit. His dream, that little imaginary scene, would in part become true.

_But don't you think she's even more than I had hoped for? _Hikaru brushed the thought away, feeling uncomfortable. It was too dangerous to be whisked away by his own foolish dreams again. _Do you want to be hurt again? _But despite his mistakes, his gullibility, his stupidity…

_I wish it was actually real. I'd really like to meet that girl again. In a field of daisies. _

_--_

A/N: yesterday I was making daisy chains for some strange reason. xP That whimsical activity probably influenced the making of this chapter. I'm really sorry that this story has been lagging in terms of updating, but I'll try my best. Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers, I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to comment as you please. xD

xoxo lu.e3


	15. Not a game anymore

A/N: Dear my faithful readers, it has been quite a while. Basically I lost interest and I had to sort some RL issue out...but since I do know how this story ends, I really should just finish it. xP A few more chapters to come. This story is about half way through. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Not a game anymore**

Haruhi closed the door behind her gently. She breathed hard. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt sick. She had never ever felt this way before. _I must have worked too hard today. Modelling the turtle. Being sat on. Almost having a set fall on me. And then making that pot of soup._

Haruhi closed her eyes and waited for her heart to stop palpitating. It didn't. It continued thumping in a lopsided rhythm, making her stomach feel like it was dropping each time her heart beat. Her hands were cold and shaking. Alarmed, she held it up against the light and saw her hand shudder involuntarily. _I should go home._

"Fujioka-san," A hoarse voice called her as she began to leave. Turning, Haruhi caught a glance of Kaoru, Hikaru's twin brother. She studied his identical face. It was not identical. "Thank you for looking after my brother." The man's face split into a genuine smile of gratitude.

"Uh-" Haruhi was taken aback by the sincerity she saw. This man was dangerous remember? This man who was just as manipulative and cruel as his twin. As if reading her thoughts, Kaoru grinned. "No problem." She replied stiffly, ending the conversation there and then so that she could leave. The entire day had been the strangest of her life and she suddenly felt extremely tired and wanted to go home. What of jealous models? What of almost dying? What of making a pot of soup for a stranger? What of this strange fashion world and mysterious twins?

_I want to know Hikaru more. _No I don't, Haruhi said firmly to herself. _He's just this irritating guy who intrigues me and gets on my nerves. He's an invading bastard who can't leave me alone and preys on my good nature and kindness…I mean who else, but me, would be kind enough to make soup for a sick stranger? Stranger. Stranger. _Haruhi repeated again and again in her mind. An image slowly crept into her mind:

A man with red hair and golden eyes sparkling with happiness. A man scowling and tasting her soup. A man with dreamy eyes . And awkward pauses.

_No. No. No. NO! _Haruhi clenched her teeth and almost screamed in frustration. Her heart was thumping wildly again. She felt sick. Kaoru was watching her with liquid gold eyes. In an attempt to appear fine, Haruhi smiled weakly. "I-"

"How did Hikaru let you in his room?" Kaoru interrupted. His eyes had now become a tad sharper. The face of gratitude had dropped as soon as it had arrived. Haruhi's heart dropped. Great. Interrogation time.

"His door was wide open," she managed to say without throwing up. _Why are you so protective of your brother? _She wanted to ask. _It's not like I was going to murder him. _The look on Kaoru's face was too frightening to even question. This man sure could change atmospheres just like his brother. "I'm going to go now-"

"Wait," a hand gripped her hard and she almost cried out loud. "What is with you and-" she got ready to snap but the expression on Kaoru's face stopped her.

"I'm going to trust you," he swallowed, like he didn't even believe himself. "There's something about you commoner. Even I'll admit that."

"I don't understand," Haruhi snapped. The mystery of the Hitachiins was really starting to wear on her. How everyone hyped on about them. How she had almost been trapped in their deadly games of being manipulated to _care _about them…

Kaoru's eyes hardened. "This isn't a game anymore." His voice took on a menacing edge. "I'm taking my chances, so if you hurt my brother, you will have hell to pay."

And with that cryptic warning, the other Hitachiin twin disappeared. _So much for gratitude, _Haruhi thought angrily. _It's not a game anymore. _Suddenly, as if her heart had heard, it began thumping. Haruhi touched her cheeks. They were hot. And she couldn't stop thinking about a pair of gold eyes.

_What's happening to me? _

A/N: Is this what true love feels like? Perhaps I exaggerate.


	16. Taking a risk

A/N: Yeah...I really want this finish soon lol. Here is Hikaru's perspective. Thanks for reading and hope you like it!

* * *

**Taking a risk**

It was morning. Hikaru placed his new designs on his desk and awaited the meeting with his manager. He lounged on his desk casually and then flipped out his phone.

"Where is Haruhi?" He texted his personal maid.

"Asleep in her room. We made sure she got home alright from your studios. Today's arrangements for her are prepared as you asked." Came the obedient reply.

Hikaru smiled, tossed his mobile phone in his pocket. One worry was gotten rid of. He finally felt like he was in control of that woman now. Yesterday he had let past memories and emotions to upset him. Sure Haruhi had made him feel better afterwards with her soothing soup and gentle words, but that was besides the point. Why did he have to get to dramatic about her? One mistake. He wasn't going to make another. Here this morning, he was finally putting her into use, like he had planned from the very beginning.

Spread on the table was sketches of dresses. One woman showcased a blue velvet vest lined with black lace. Another showcased a silk dress with T shirt sleeves. Pastel colours. Flower motifs. Daises. Hikaru felt frankly quite amazed at how his dream had transformed itself into tangible designs. There was a particularly nostalgic design: a daisy tiara lined with pearls.

_My manger is going to see these in ten minutes. _It was rather ridiculous but Hikaru suddenly felt like a small school boy showing his teacher something. His heart was hammering, ever so slightly, and his hands had become sweaty. He wiped them hurriedly on his trousers. _These designs are awesome._

SLAM. A thickset hand thudded on the desk. Paper fluttered everywhere.

Hikaru's heart missed a beat. He slowly looked up. Gold eyes met black eyes steadily. His manager had walked into the room without him even noticing.

Something fluttered in the corner of his eyes. Hikaru watched the one slip of paper meander through air and rest softly on the carpeted floor. There was one design he was fond of. It was of a girl in a 1960's party dress and daisy chains were adorned in her flowing hair. The 1960's were so going on a comeback. _Can't you see this will be a success? Even Kaoru agreed. It was the embodiment of something that was sorely missing in his world. Integrity. Honesty. Dreams. Truth. Innocence. Lace. Pure colours. Simple cuts. Block sensible fabrics. Something he was not. Something she was. Haruhi. Just like he had hoped for._

A gum boot deliberately placed itself and crushed the paper. Hikaru could see the ink on the paper had smudged.

"HEY!" Hikaru yelled, suddenly losing his temper. Angry red blotches filled his cheeks. Black eyes glared back at him, not afraid in the slightest.

His manager was a tall overbearing man with a ridged nose so fierce it even intimated Hikaru. His face was that of a hound's: rough, dark and unpleasant. "Someone needs to tell you how important our next designs are. This?" his manager snarled, pushing designs upon designs on to the floor. "Are you out of your minds? This is not something Hitachiin designs pulls out!"

It was as if the whole thing was a dream. Until the man started pushing more pieces of paper onto the ground. His precious designs. The man had nerve. Hikaru hated his black black hair, to his ridged nose and flashing glasses. This man was soon to be his uncle in law. "You may be an excellent manager," Hikaru growled. "You may be my fiancee's uncle. But this is MY company, and MY designs. Now get out."

For a moment, Renee's uncle looked like he was going to throttle the rich boy but he didn't. He simply stepped out of the room, glasses gleaming. "I have been keeping an eye on you, helping you piece together a fashion industry. Your twin may be hardworking. But you? You need to grow up. Stop being a selfish brat."

At those words, Hikaru lunged himself at him. "You-"

"You won't fire me."

"I fire you," Hikaru seethed with anger. "I fire you right now! How dare you say something like this to your boss."

_Why are these designs not good enough?_

Renee was going to be angry at him for firing her uncle but Hikaru didn't care. He had had enough of the rich world, of connections, of superficial lies, of being nice to people for social benefits. He knew people were going to frown upon him treating a potential family member like that, but he was truly sick of other people telling him what he should do.

_You should set up a fashion industry with your brother. You should continue your mother's fashion line. You should follow trends and spin your creativity off that. You should marry a rich girl like Renee. You should spread malicious rumors about your sexuality. You should make the Hitachin name notorious and famous. You should have affairs. _That was the world he had grown up with. That was the world he had fun with, running away from his real problems, the world which had messed him up.

"Mom," Hikaru carelessly walked into his mother's design offices and threw his new designs onto her desk.

"Hikaru, you're supposed to be working next door-" he grimaced at the words she chose.

"What do you think?" He interrupted loudly.

"Unusual. Not fit to match you."

Hikaru snatched the papers away and stalked out.

"Hikaru," his mother grasped his hand firmly but softly. Yellow eyes looked at him in concern from a worn face. His mother was getting old and Hikaru felt a pang of sadness. "Fashion is a risk. As with everything else in life."

Those words echoed in his mind. Suddenly with startling clarity, Hikaru knew what he was going to do. He began running.

"Hitachiin-san," servants dogged him bewildered.

He ran as if he had never run before. Jubiliant. "Parker," he yelled at his manager who was muttering under his breath to the senior design teams. "You're fired."

Renee's uncle raised an ugly eyebrow. "Do you realize what you're doing?"

"I don't need your connections or your financial aid to further my career," Hikaru shouted.

"So you're going to run to your mother?" the man retorted. "Our family's company has every ability to buy yours and leave you bankrupt. "

"I don't care!" Hikaru yelled. "Ruin my engagement if you want, but I don't need you or Renee anymore."

He was making a scene. Oh yes he was definitely making a scene. The international models were staring at him as if shocked. The photographer had started taking pictures. Hikaru flinched as the lights flashed. _This is true vulnerability. Everyone loves your designs. But when you take a new direction, will they follow? Or will they leave you all alone?_

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Kaoru had stepped into the spotlight. He looked concerned. And so Hikaru pleaded with his eyes. _Kaoru. I'm taking a risk. Trust me on it. Believe in me. _"I trust you Hikaru," Kaoru said promptly. Hikarus's eyes widened. Ever since Kaoru had gotten married, the twin mind reading had stopped. So what was this? "Parker, you're fired," Kaoru continued, stepping closer to Hikaru. "Everyone," he beamed. "We're cancelling the current designs," he grabbed the dresses on the models and ripped them with one gesture. The girl screamed. One of the older seamstresses fainted. "We're going in a new direction!" He announced. "We have 3 days to make the new designs. Everyone, get to it."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru didn't know what to say. His twin ruffled through new designs. They were now sitting in their favourite office, while the entire building had transformed to utter chaos and panic. The twins were oblivious. It wasn't as if they hadn't thrown such chaos before.

"Can I borrow these?" he asked, smiling.

"I thought you saw them already and agreed on the theme…" Hikaru trailed off.

"I haven't actually…"Kaoru replied cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Hikaru rounded on his twin. "You didn't even look at them and now you've agreed to these mad designs?"

"Hikaru, they're not mad." His twin studied the paper. "This one is amazing." Hikaru peered over his brother's shoulder. It was the party dress in pink. The bodice was designed to be lightly beaded with silver seed beads and the material was simple, non luxurious cotton.

"That's my favourite too," Hikaru murmured. _She'll be wearing it._

"Inspired by anyone lately?" Kaoru prodded his brother slyly.

"What?" Hikaru was confused. "No. Ah-"

_A woman dressed in green was handing out fliers. "Fiancee Swap, mister?" She implored him._

"_I don't participate in such phony programs," he had replied smoothly, while helping Renee out the car. The woman began retorting and explaining. He hardly heard her. He bent his head automatically and kissed Renee's hand, barely noticing her simpering over him. _

_It was then when another woman caught his eye. She was sitting inside a cafeteria among some cheap roses. A man was sitting opposite her. She was not a classically beautiful person but there was something rather striking about her. Her eyes were a shade of dark brown and her hair was naturally straight. Her movements captured him. Smooth. Practical. Her expression honest._

"_Hikaru-?" Renee had asked him uncertainly._

"_We'll do it," he replied, tearing his eyes away from the cafeteria. "I love you darling," he cooed at Renee, "Let's have some fun with this, hey?"_

_Renee's deer like eyes flicked. "Because you only love me," she smiled a smile that wasn't a smile and trailed her red fingernails down his chest. _

"_Let's get back into the car," he suggested slyly. Only once she was in, he paused and looked at the woman handing out the fliers. "I'm in only if you get that woman," he glanced meaningfully at the cafeteria window, "to be my fiancé for a week."_

_With that, he climbed back into the car into Renee's arms._

"Come on," Hikaru growled, disgruntled. "You know I only did that to have some fun."

"To try an affair with a commoner," Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You know that we both know our whole affairs thing is just a myth. Admit she was the perfect image of your designs and she was going to serve some sort of purpose."

"Fine," Hikaru blushed.

"I'm surprised," Kaoru said loftily. "You set out to play with her, then use her, and then you fall in love."

"WHAT?" Hikaru spluttered. Heart pounding.

"Nothing," Kaoru smiled a soft smile. "I'm proud of you brother."

"I'm-" Hikaru turned so his brother wouldn't see his face. "I'm sorry." _For being immature. For not trusting you. For trusting a bitch over you._

Silence suddenly set upon them. The room tensed up. Kaoru glanced at his twin. _He really is apologizing this time? _It was a long time since the both of them had ever had such a long conversation. Ever since a stupid girl had torn them apart.

"I'm sorry too." _For not looking out for you. For leaving you alone. For not being able to help. For betraying you. _

"I fired all the models," Hikaru said promptly. Kaoru gave him the are-you-mad look. "Haruhi's going to wear them in 3 days time. I decided the moment I saw her."

"This is a risk you're taking," Kaoru stated, rather than asked. _Here's another girl whom Hikaru is serious about. He may not know it but it's written all over his face._

"Yeah," Hikaru breathed, waiting for the exhilarating feeling of success to flood through him. But it didn't. Why did his stomach have to have those butterfly feelings and his heart have to feel like it was about to burst?

Kaoru took one more look at Hikaru's face. _This is one risk he's taking and one I'm supporting. Oh god, we better be right about this otherwise…._ It was too early to think of morbid possibilities. He had already warned Haruhi anyway. So Kaoru simply smiled at the rather goofy expression on Hikaru's face and slapped his back. "Good job divorcing Renee. I'll get the engagement papers and the lawyers. You better go get Haruhi."

"What?" Hikaru spluttered.

Kaoru only gave him an even measured look. "To tell her she'll be modeling for you, dumbass."

* * *

A/N: yay! more drama to come. btw if you feel like I am rushing through and not doing this story justic - tell me- and I will calm down. Just that there is a particular scene I want to get too. T_T


	17. Flights of Fancy

A/N: I'm procrastinating for my exams! Gaahhh!

**Flights of Fancy**

Ever since Hikaru had given her mobile back to her, Haruhi had guarded it with her life. She flicked through her contact list and paused on Kairi's name. An image of Kairi having breakfast with a dainty, pretty, high classed woman. This woman with soft blonde hair, gentle eyes and a sweet smile. Haruhi tried to swallow a hard lump in her throat. Irritated, she threw her phone into the bed, wondering why she was irritated.

The day outside was a beautiful blue with scudding white clouds. There was a gardener trimming the hedges. Wouldn't it be lovely to meander through the maze and breathe in the flowers' scent? Free to wonder, free to play, free to smile, free to follow to her heart's delight…

_This isn't a game anymore. I'm taking my chances, so if you hurt my brother, you will have hell to pay._

Yellow eyes haunted her.

Haruhi shut her eyes tightly. Perhaps today she would go the doctor and find out what was wrong with her heart and her tiredness. Perhaps she could go to the local news agency and look through the newspapers for a new job – one that didn't involve being a model.

All of this worrying about her fiancé stranger and his twin was _none of her business. _Just like that, she mentally convinced herself. And pulled on her boots decisively. And almost tripped over a solid thing lying on the carpet.

Hitachiin.

She had not noticed it before but next to the etched surname was a small but faint "K."

"This diary belongs to Kaoru," she murmured, opening the cover. And stopped. _You will have hell to pay…_And promptly closed the cover. Memories failed her. She couldn't even remember what she had read before. "I should return this to Renee," Haruhi said aloud, firmly. The sound of her own voice re enforced her decision.

_Bring bring bring. _Her mobile rang sharply, disrupting her thoughts. Haruhi gladly picked it up. The diary dropped from her hands and thundered onto the floor next to the bed.

"Hello," Haruhi replied tiredly. "Oh gosh," she visibly brightened and color returned to her cheeks. "Ami. I'm so glad to hear from you!"

It was her commoner lawyer student friend. "Ami," Haruhi chattered. "You wouldn't believe what the hell I'm doing this week. I must be half mad! Yes – I finished that paper last week. Oh you want to know the answer to that question? Hang on, let me think…"

Smiles lighted on the woman's face – like she wasn't imprisoned in a mansion.

"What madness are you doing by the way?" Ami asked lightly as their conversation lulled. She heard her friend sigh.

"I needed money. Did this fiancé swap research project –"

"Oh my gosh!" Ami gasped, half laughing. "Does that sound like what it sounds like?"

"Yes-"

"Who is your new fiancé then?" Ami was truly laughing now. "The things you do for money Haruhi. Is he this handsome-"

"He's this rich arrogant bastard who has personality issues," Haruhi deadpanned.

"What's his name?"

She was going to say Hikaru's name but for some reason, on second thoughts, she avoided Ami's question. "I've been having a hell of a week and I can't wait to get back to normal."

"Yes," Ami soothed her, laughter still evident in her tone. "You got that assignment to hand up Monday morning? It's such a hassle I don't know how I'm going to-"

"Assignment?" Haruhi's ears perked up and she suddenly felt a flash of fear.

"Yes Haruhi, the law and environments one. Don't tell me you've been so grossly enraptured by your new handsome fiancé, you've forgotten about it!"

"Ami, I'm sorry I've got to go. See you Monday!" Haruhi hanged up and felt the first feelings of panic flutter through her. She had NEVER forgotten to do homework. She NEVER left things this late. She COULDN'T believe she had done this. It was so OUT of character.

She kicked the thickset diary with her toe until it skidded half under the bed. Cursing at the pain, Haruhi finished dressing and checked her watch. Half an hour to ten. She could still catch the bus to the state library.

She was done with the mystery of Hikaru Hitachiin. She needed to focus on her own life. It was more important.

* * *

Haruhi was so busy that she almost ran into the man in the corridor. "I'm so sorry!" Flustered, Haruhi bowed and was all intent on rushing past. _My assignment. Oh my god. My assignment. I can still get it done if I go through research today and get a draft done in 2 days…_

"Are you Fujioka Haruhi?" A deep voice inquired.

How could a stranger know her full name?

Cautious, she looked up. He was very tall and not quite Japanese. At least 40. Harsh shadows covered his face. Glasses. A weird ridged nose.

"Yes," she said uncertainly.

"The maids let me in," he smiled easily and his features transformed. "May I ask you why you chose to participate in this fiancé swap program?" Despite his rugged features, she could see that the man had probably been rather good looking in his younger years.

She really needed to get going. "Are you one of the organizers?" She asked. "I did it for the money." She sounded rather stupid. "And for the experience…."her attempt to flesh out her answer was lame. "I'm sorry but I need to go somewhere urgently."

"Here you are then," He smiled again, rather demeaningly and Haruhi quickly took the envelope he gave her. She could feel the thickness of the notes.

"Thank you!" But didn't she have half a week more to go of this cursed program? The notes felt incredibly thick and satisfying.

"It's over," the man informed her, smiling again. "Hikaru won't be seeing you off."

_It's over? Just like that? _Her eyes filled with shock.

_Why won't he see me off? _Haruhi found herself asking. _I shouldn't be questioning this piece of good news! _But the man's smile made her feel uncomfortable. And the fact that Hikaru hadn't personally come to torture her one last time made her feel…_uncomfortable_?

Nevertheless, she felt surprised. Pleasantly surprised. And smiled.

"Over," the man tried joking. "He picked you for the affair."

Haruhi kept smiling, except her expression had faded somewhat. "I'm not surprised. Thanks," she gestured at the money packet.

"No problem. It must have been quite a week. I have a car out the front to send you home."

"Thank you."

She was done with the mystery of Hikaru Hitachiin. There was no mystery. Only games and lying twin brothers.

It was none of her business. She would see Kairi again. With a beautiful dainty high classed woman. The girl marrying Hikaru Hitachiin.

"Please tell me your residential address," the taxi driver queried as she stepped into the car.

"Actually," Haruhi's face was icy cold and stone still, all thoughts of her assignment forgotten. _I can't keep pretending everything is okay and do school work to cover it up. _"Can you take me to the Hitachiin design studios?"

"Yes."

She was dense in the area of romance and relationships. But this feeling of dread, of loneliness, of hazy beginnings and endings, of not feeling content, of feeling irritation – had to stop. A case to be solved. Haruhi tackled it with the mind of a cold, heartless lawyer (which is totally wrong by the way).

She was going to tell the stupid bastard exactly what she thought of him. _Arrogant. Manipulative. Filthy rich without a care. Heartless. Womanizer. Superficial demon. The worst sort of man. Not even a man. _

After that, she could go home in peace, gloat over her money and return back to normal. After all that, she would spend more time with Kairi. The man she was marrying.

* * *

_This is one risk he's taking and one I'm supporting._

A commoner. A woman who didn't wear make-up nor paint her nails red. An honest, blunt woman who made all others fools.

This was the precise reason why Kaoru found it so easy to trust her and approve of her taking Hikaru's gullible heart.

Looks could be deceiving. Kaoru grimaced. He knew that too well. Renee – sweet mouthed, handmade gifts, soft tresses. No wonder both he and Hikaru had fallen head over heels for her. None of them had noticed she wore red nails long and pointy. Nails scratched. Like thorns. She played them both against each other like a cat toying with a mouse.

_This is one stupid thing I'm doing – stalking my brother's love interest. But it has to be done, just because._

The proposal was one of pure spite, financial and social benefits. Renee probably still thought Hikaru was in love with her. Stupid, arrogant woman. Kaoru had been lucky, meeting another girl who was good for him. Hikaru had been unlucky. Things down spiraled for him.

_I've researched her background, her jobs, her university, her interests, high school, middle school…there is just one more thing I need to check._

Kaoru grimaced. He was going to make sure this time. Haruhi Fujioka may seem decent, even fantastic, but what secret was she hiding? Was she secretly playing with Hikaru's heart?

Kaoru stepped into the room.

"She left?" He surveyed the guest room of his and his twin's mansions. It was empty and the room was neatly made up. "That's good. I can take a proper look."

"Sir," the maid nervously corrected him. "She's _left_. I've already tided the room ready for the next guest."

"What?" Kaoru rounded up on her, suddenly curious and feeling a sense of doom descends on him. "Without saying goodbye? What sort of game is she playing," he cursed. Fear. For Hikaru.

"You…don't know?," the maid was uncertain, seeing the fear flicker on her master's face. "Your manager sent her home."

"Oh," Kaoru visibly relaxed. Hikaru was going to be furious. Another complication, but a better one than the one he feared. 'Well…"

"I guess you wanted to investigate her," the maid continued timidly. "I'm sorry for cleaning up but I did find this under the bed." She handed him a rather thickset notebook.

_It's – my – diary._

"Sir?"

The expression on Kaoru's face had frozen. It had gone white.

"Hitachiin-sama?"

A million memories flooded him.

"_Hikaru! Have you seen my diary?" Kaoru burst into the office._

"_No," his brother answered absent mindedly. He was bored, he could tell. And in no mood to help with anything domestic._

_Kaoru bit his lip. "It's important."_

"_Kaoru, why don't you just ask the maids?"_

"_I left it in the living room by mistake."_

"_That new girl, Renee, was sitting there all day reading a book while her father chatted with ours. Ask her." Hikaru was annoyed._

_He should have pieced one information with the other. But Kaoru didn't even think._

"_You're a witch," Kaoru snarled. _

_Renee sat on the office desk and smiled between red lips. In her hands dangled his diary. "The mystery of the Hitachiins. Something every girl wants. Who knew I would get it so easily?" She shook the notebook back at him._

"_Give it back!" Kaoru hissed, ready to lounge at her and possibly throttle her neck. _

"_No," She merely laughed. "You wouldn't dare," she lifted her head and stared pointedly behind him where people were walking past. _

"_I thank you for this Kaoru. For this, I know you both inside out. I was able to portray myself as a girl both of you wanted."_

"_We hate you," Kaoru made every syllable draw out._

"_It's too late for Hikaru," She was unfazed. "And he won't listen to you. You betrayed him remember? For me?" she laughed, delighted. _

The memory of her laugh stirred up those vicious feelings.

"Thanks," he told the maid shortly, grabbing the diary from her roughly, gripping it hard.

"I'll arrange a car for you?" The maid looked concerned at her master.

"Find out where Fujioka Haruhi lives," his yellow eyes narrowed. He didn't know where she had gotten the diary from. But if she was in league with Renee to hurt Hikaru more than he ever deserved – probably for money's sake – he sneered, he was going to stop it this time, like the faithful twin brother he was.

No more mistakes.

No more games that high classed girls played. None of this superficial world of lies and hurt that had screwed his brother over.

Hikaru deserved to be free from all of it.

* * *

A sleek black BMW was parked outside the Hitachiins home. Hikaru had gone home early – to get Haruhi to agree to be his model for his next fashion opening night.

"What do you mean she's gone?" He stood on the steps of his mansion and folded his arms, yellow eyes narrowing and flashing with annoyance. _Calm down. She's probably just gone to the supermarket or something. Commoner. Jeez. _"Didn't I give you explicit instructions not to let her out of the house?" The maid's trembling face only made him angrier. "Tell me where she's gone!" He suddenly bellowed. _I need her for my fashion opening night which is in 3 days. This is ****ing important!_

"Your manager –" the maid squeaked.

"Parker?" Hikaru swore loudly. "I fired him today. I _fired_ him today." He felt like visibly shaking the stupid woman standing in front of him. "Do you not understand instructions? You listen to _me_ not my manager!" Hikaru fumed, thinking of that hound dog guy and his audacity to screw things up for him. Normally he was never this angry publically. He had learnt to contain his adolescent temper. Today he felt the trained restraints break one by one.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" the maid apologized. Her face was bright red. Her hands still trembled and no doubt she was fervently wishing she was not going to be fired. "H-he send Haruhi home….gave her the money…told her the truth that you picked her for having an affair…"

At that his stomach dropped. He clenched his fists. "You're fired," Hikaru snarled, before turning around sharply, getting in his BMW and slamming the door shut himself. "Useless women!" he hissed underneath his breath. He had never felt so angry in his life. _Because getting things that he wanted wasn't going so smoothly as it usually did. _

'Sorry Sir?" his chauffer questioned him politely.

"Find out where Haruhi lives." He muttered. "I want to go there." The chauffeur raised an eyebrow. "I need her." He added loudly. "She's my fiancée for the week. It's _priority_."

"Never doubting you sir," the chauffeur corrected his look of uncertainty and promptly dialed his mobile. "Fiancee Swap program? Yes. We need Haruhi Fujioka's residential address. Yes, yes, I know it's supposed to be confidential but this is Hikaru _Hitachiin_ asking. Yes. Thank you."

Hikaru flicked a smile of approval. His chauffeur caught the look in his rear window and smiled. "Always your faithful servant sir."

Their car zoomed off.

* * *

A/N: three angry people are about to collide. Oh no! o_0 Story progressing nicely and I can't wait to write the first kiss scene. Can't believe they haven't kissed after 16 or so chapters of this crap. Lol. Thanks for the support and the reviews! It encourages me to actually finish this story which is totally totally AU. I re read it and realize what a stupidly dramatic tale I've spun/. xP Crit is always welcome so I can make this story better! Love, lu.e3


	18. Denials

**Denials **

"Is that a _limousine_?"

Two children whispered behind the hyacinth bush. The air was sickly with its scent. An intimidating man was standing with his back to them, near the red brick wall. He was leaning against the mail boxes. He touched the metal numbers with long lean fingers.

He had red hair.

"It must be his car," the little boy whispered.

"Let's ask him if we can look at his car," the little girl whispered back.

Together they crept towards the tall stranger.

"Can we-" the little boy began, but then stopped, for they now had a clear view of his face. The little girl's mouth fell open and her heart was immediately taken by the stranger's handsome face. A blush was spreading across her heart shaped face.

"Are you okay, mister?" the boy asked. His head tilted on one side as he unabashedly asked what was wrong. (Forgive naïve children who are usually quite accurate at reading people's expressions… )The adult's yellow eyes flickered towards them.

His face seemed to soften. A smile almost touched his lips. "You can look at my car."

"Come on," the little boy pulled the little girl away.

The man watched the two children squeal over his car. Their thanks were forgotten as they were enraptured by the three doors.

"Is that –" Kaoru raised his eyebrows at_ another_ voice. A middle aged woman dressed in an apron had come out to enquire. Her front was dusted with flour. "-your car?" she was rather breathless and her face was pink. He nodded. He was silent as he watched her fuss over her light brown hair and fix up her smile and then decide to go examine his car.

Commoner were truly strange. Within moments, the entire apartment block's inhabitants had come to look at his car. Children. Middle aged women. Old men.

Their loud babbles seemed so far away. Kaoru stood alone. His shadow stretched out on the cheap pavements. His silent profile and his nonchalant figure had been intimidating. He watched the haggle of people crowd around his car.

Money.

Haruhi's sole purpose had to be money.

When she came back home, he was going to give her so much money, she would shut up and leave his brother alone.

Money.

It disgusted him.

* * *

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru twitched in surprise. His twin slammed the door of their second limousine shut. Commoners flooded around him and then scattered.

"What's with so many people?" Hikaru cursed under his breath. "Kaoru, tell these annoying people to go away." His brother's face remained neutral. "Oh fine, I will," he grumbled.

Hikaru. Naive stupid idiot.

Kaoru watched as his identical twin started shooing the crowds of people away like they were a flock of birds. He was waving his arms and actually saying shoo.

Oh God.

Hikaru didn't know.

"You must know about Parker then," his brother was back, face a little flushed from the running. "This is where Haruhi lives?" He snorted, then his eyes took in the red brick walls, the mailboxes and the washing hung out on the balcony.

So that's why Hikaru was also here. To sweet talk to Haruhi.

"There's something you don't know…" Kaoru began, then stopped. He didn't want to hurt his brother. Yet the truth was more important.

"I know," Hikaru replied rather impatiently, eyes still gazing at the commoner wonderland. "Parker told Haruhi that I picked her for an affair and then sent her home. Now she will say no so it's up to us to convince her to model for us."

Kaoru opened his mouth and nothing came out. He couldn't spoil Hikaru's happiness.

"Kaoru, you being here. You're the best twin the world. Supporting me. Helping me make my dreams come true." The uncertainty inside Kaoru snapped. " Come on, let's go convince Haruhi first-"

Wordlessly, Kaoru shoved the thickset note book at his brother. He felt suddenly vicious at his twin's words.

Hikaru looked at his brother's face for the first time since arriving, and his jubilant feelings stopped. Rather, it crashed. Hovered. Uncertainly. Not knowing whether it was good or bad, a dream or reality, a prank or truth.

Kaoru was not smiling.

Had something horrible happen? Had Haruhi…died? Had their mother…died? Had someone…died? _Stupid._

He looked down.

It was that notebook.

And that was when everything crashed.

"The maids found it under Haruhi's bed in our guest room," Kaoru said quietly.

"You can't be – " _sure. _The pre mature words died in Hikaru's throat. His retort was feeble. His desired notion was weak. _Please let there be anything to explain this._ _Anything. Please. _A wave of suffocation was coming. He could feel it. Desperately, he tried thinking clearly and logically. But that always failed him. Kaoru was always the one who was calm and logical. He was always right about things.

Right now his brother's face was 100% conviction. 100%. Serious.

Where could have Haruhi got the notebook from? Renee. Why that particular notebook? Because she needed their secrets. Why did she throw it under her bed? Because she was guilty. Why such a specific coincidence? Because it wasn't one.

"It's obvious Haruhi did it for money."

Daises. His dream. His success of being free. A horrible lie.

The thinking stopped.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled after his stumbling figure. "Where are you going? I'm coming with you!"

Two pre occupied twin brothers: one running after the other. One world crashed and burned with tears. Both were victims of their own doing. Both were victims of the fashion world. Both had been thinking all their lives, everyone was against them and that they were the only people in their world.

Their world; a beautiful globe glistening with tears. Balancing on a scale.

Ah…to be so preoccupied with such things….

* * *

Hikaru Hitachiin was like an onion. The more layers you peeled off him, the smaller he got and the more you cried. And as you leaned back to look at the bigger picture, it was a mess.

Haruhi sighed, opened the door of the taxi, said her thanks and proceeded towards her home. For some unknown reason to her, the receptionist at the Hitachiin design studios told her Hikaru was at her house.

**How dare he.**

She saw the man head towards her in a beeline.

How dare he treat her like Kleenex tissue. Use once. Throw away.

How dare he treat all people like that.

How dare he intrude on her privacy.

She raised her hand. _Oh what the heck with it. He deserves this. _She raised her hand and without even looking at him, smacked his face.

It was a loud smack. It resounded through the street. In the background, she saw, as if in slow motion, the dark figure of Kaoru running towards her.

"Grow up," she deadpanned. "You can't treat people like this."

The street was empty of other people. That was strange. But at least no one had to see this public humiliation of an infamous Hikaru Hitachiin. She was utterly unaware of how inappropriate her actions were. But this strong headed woman didn't care and right now her brown eyes were blazing with justice.

His face was covered with his fringe. He looked up and the bangs separated. And then she saw his eyes. **Wet?**

Haruhi's own eyes widened. The fire within them died quickly.

There was something horribly **wrong** with this scenario. The man standing before her now lifted the corners of his mouth into a forced smile. The small amount of tears that had leaked out was now dry. Somehow, she knew with certainty they weren't crocodile tears. They were real. His hands were held loosely by his sides yet looked torturously stiff. The knuckles were white.

He took a step towards her until he was towered above. Shadows fell on her face. "Like you treat people?" He hissed between clenched teeth, still smiling. His eyes had always been either yellow when he was angry or pools of gold when he was happy or teasing. She had never seen this. His irises were a pale, flat, yellow – almost _white. _

"Eh…?" It was the only response she could make. Her face looked stupefied.

His eyes narrowed – just a bit – and then the smile lit up with its full cruelty. It was sarcastic. It was ironic. It was truly scary. Haruhi took a step back. He took a step forward.

And then, a realization hit her.

A tornado was whirling around him, screaming and ripping things to shreds. She was outside of it; not knowing what was going on. However the man standing inside his own nightmare knew exactly what it was. The man she had come to know – the trickster, the rich brat, the womanizer, the child, the devil, the loner – all that was gone. This _person _standing in front of her looked at her through eyes of pure hatred: pale, wet, hard, furious and above all… **hurt.**

Hurt?

Her anger was forgotten. Haruhi only stared through wide eyes at him. That ironic cruel smile of his was a mask and she could see right through it. Her heart missed a beat. (Oh Haruhi, remember you're supposed to be the one angry? Remember it's none of your business? Remember he's a trickster? Remember your OWN life is more important?) – Those thoughts died long ago. (Damn being in love! Gah!) Instead the only thing occupying her mind relentlessly like a clock ticking was:

_Why are you hurt? _Tick. _Why are you hurt? _Tick. _Why are you hurt? _Tick.

Silence. Cold. Awkward.

Her heart missed another beat.

Someone pushed her roughly aside. The world tumbled into kaleidoscopes. Haruhi stumbled and almost tripped to the cement floor. The pale yellow eyes still stared at her; imprinted in her retina. Kaoru didn't look at her or even bother to say hi. "Hikaru, we're leaving now," He said softly to his brother. Yet his voice was loud and burned through her.

"Here," he still didn't look at her. A fat wad of money was pushed into her hands and jabbed her chest sharply.

"What?" She was truly confused now. The silent moment broke. The eye of the storm was over.

"You're modeling for me," Hikaru suddenly yelled. A flock of birds in the nearby tress scattered into the sky, squawking loudly. His voice had been like a gunshot in the uneasy silence: loud, brash yet breaking.

"Hikaru, we can easily find someone else…" his twin murmured reassuringly.

"No, she will. She fucking will. Because we don't have any more time Kaoru!" the other man swore even more loudly.

"Well let's just cancel this fashion night," Kaoru tried. "It's not like we haven't done so before."

"NO," Hikaru yelled, stubborn patches red flamed his face.

Dread started seeping through Kaoru's mind.

"I will not model for you," the brown haired woman said plainly. The fire was back in her eyes. The twins still had their backs to her. How dare they just demand her to model for them. It was starting to get ridiculous –

Suddenly, Hikaru Hitachiin wasn't having his back towards her. He had come up to her and grasped her shirt. His face was only inches away from hers. Haruhi stared into the pale depths, unperturbed, refusing to be afraid.

"Do you remember," He said in a low menacing voice, "A deal you struck with me?"

"No-" Haruhi swallowed. Since when had she made a deal with the devil? "No." She said again, firmly.

He snorted. "I allowed you to work under one condition."

_Oh shit. _She remembered.

_"I'll let you go to work," he said loudly._

_"You'll let me go to work?" Haruhi asked incredulously. He's going to want something in return. Wait for it. Wait for it…_

_"Yeah," he glared at her. "But I want you to come to one of my functions this Thursday night."_

Dread starting seeping more into Kaoru's mind. He was rotted to the spot by dread.

A deal was a deal. But..."I change my mind." Haruhi said plainly. "I don't want anything to do with you. And besides I've done enough for you. Living at your house. Cooking for you... " She was so close to him. She had never been so close to him before. His eyes were actually flecked with brown. His breath was forming warm clouds over her skin.

_But why does he want me to go to this function? He looks like he's going to strangle me if I don't._

"Why?" she asked flatly. Why was he so pedantic about her modelling for this fashion night?

Kaoru closed his eyes. It was too painful to watch.

"Because," Hikaru smiled another cold, ruthless smile, "if you undertake this one night job I am offering you, and –" his eyes dropped to the money in her hands "-already paid for you, I promise we will never ever bother or even see you again."

Haruhi's face hardened. _Bingo. Brilliant._

"I will never see you again after Thursday," he whispered.

"You will never see me again," Haruhi tried smiling, except the corners of her mouth were stiff. "It's a deal." _Rich manipulative bastard. _"I will never see you again," she whispered.

Kaoru watched them on the sidelines. He felt liked punching God, the match maker.

**In love **and **denying** it**.**

Because all Hikaru had to do was _**cancel the stupid fashion night**_ to escape from this nightmare. Except, he wanted to see Haruhi again one last time.

It was already **too late**.

_Oh God. Oh God. Not this. _

* * *

A/N: yeah. Thank you for all the lovely comments! Now let's hope this wave of writing carries me to the finish! 5 more chapters? Mmm. Kiss scene? Not yet. Doesn't feel right. BAH. See if you can see it coming.

Love lu.e3


	19. Disintegration

**Disintegration**

Wednesday morning 12AM; Kaoru:

The paper was damp but the writing was still there. It was strange to be reading words he had written years ago. The corner of Kaoru's mouth flickered in a grimace. Nothing had changed. Hikaru was still the moody unreasonable adolescent he was. And so the page began:

_There are three things Hikaru Hitachiin guards with his life._

_His heart_

He could hear the click of high heels. Eyes narrowing, he squinted through the hood of his rain jacket, pupils weaving through the parade of glossy colorful heels. Ah. There. He found them. Brown working boots that were a little scuffed. He followed the boots up with his eyes. It was surely this commoner –

Kaoru guarded his heart too. Their good looks were a feast to women vultures. Like prey avoiding predator, they either ran or fought.

"Are you looking for something mister?" Blue eyes fringed with heavy layers of mascara blinked slowly at him. The face was framed with wavy black hair. The woman looked him up and down, smiling, aware of her own charm and also aware of his handsome face.

"No," Kaoru replied smoothly, his face a perfect mask hiding his inner annoyance. Where was she? His eyes skimmed impatiently behind this stupid woman who was blocking his view. A parade of glossy high heels. He pulled his hood around him until his handsome face was in darkness. "Excuse me," he said abruptly.

When they were little they ran crying to their mothers. When they were a bit older, they learnt to dress as girls. When they could think by themselves, they became trouble makers. When they reached adolescence, they fought game with game – seducing girls and fooling them with the same tricks. When they were adults, they hid behind masks of cruelty and indifference.

Like he had just bumped into furniture, Kaoru politely stepped away from the woman and walked swiftly down the street.

A girl with a beautiful face would fail. A girl with an average face would fail _miserably._ Yet a girl with a commoner's face had stolen his brother's heart _within a few days._

Something had to be amiss.

_His secrets_

He found her standing outside a bookshop with a look of annoyance on her face. Her face was utterly unremarkable. Expressive brown eyes. Small nose. Small mouth. Good bones and good structure. How many of these faces had he seen? Honestly.

The only thing that stood unique were her eyes. From a distance, Kaoru studied them. He didn't like what he found.

They may be large, dreamy, brown, beautiful...but they looked everywhere. He noticed how she scanned everything around her and he could almost hear the ticking of the mechanical way she thought.

The very character of Hikaru – the man behind the masks. Why would anyone care to notice the inconsistencies? Why would anyone want to know who this man was? After being played like a toy? The way Haruhi responded to Hikaru was unnerving. She noticed everything. She questioned everything. Her sharp eyes missed nothing.

In a space of a few short days, she had understood his brother deeply.

Like, what the hell?

_His family_

Kaoru grimaced. This feeling was grim, set and determined. Hikaru had lost Kaoru once before over Renee but not this time. Kaoru's sharp eyes missed nothing.

He snapped the notebook shut, pulled his hood over his face and squelched his way down the rain trodden road. People passed like a blur. He only saw one person and one person only. Mouth set in a grim line, he followed.

Secrets out. Lies done. Time to do some serious lying. He always was a good actor.

Wednesday morning 12:30PM; Haruhi:

The day was wet and cold. Rain splatted on her face. Grey thunderclouds covered the sky. The road was covered with pools of glimmering water, like mirrors, they questioned her. The flat screen of her mobile glowed. She rubbed the raindrops off.

_I'm having a quick lunch at that small sushi store we went to last month. _

Kairi's message was short and to the point, wasting no words and wasting no time. Comforting right?

The rain hit harder like bullets. Wincing, Haruhi stepped under the roof of a shop. Something gold glinted. Distracted, she found herself staring through a panel of glass displaying a variety of expensive watches. _Where is that sushi shop?_

People crowded the street full of boutique shops mixed with open markets and restaurants. People huddled among their raincoats. Haruhi's eyes lingered after a particularly tall man with a black hood like a raincoat. _Like out of a movie…_

It was five past one. Shaking her head as if to clear all these intruding thoughts, Haruhi hurried down the street, eyes peeled for that cheesy cartoon sushi sign…

"Obentoo boxes, 4 for 1," a man with a loudspeaker was shouting out sales for the entire street to hear.

She lingered. "That is a good sale, mister," she found herself stopping and talking.

10 past one.

"Organic produce! Very fresh. Have a taste test!"

She found herself eating samples of cooked carrot and fresh apples.

15 past one.

The bag of apples were digging into her hands, so Haruhi shifted them to the other hand. Her neck prickled. She stopped. And turned fully around.

A tall man in a dark hooded raincoat.

_Oh for goodness sake! _Haruhi turned back and firmly started walking. _Quit imagining things. _Her phone vibrated.

She ignored it and continued walking.

20 past one.

Her phone vibrated again.

She flipped it open.

"_Haruhi, where are you? I'm leaving soon."_

She dropped her bag of apples in her haste. Cursing and fumbling for her phone keys, she bent to pick them up.

_I am – _She quickly punched _– coming soon. Got lost. 2 minutes. Don't leave._

She bent to pick the last apple but long lean fingers snatched it before she could. Heart hammering slightly, she looked straight into the face of the stranger.

It was covered with hood.

"Thanks."

_Rapists. Gangsters. Murderers. Kidnappers. Thieves. _Rang through her practical mind.

She bolted. One minute later, Haruhi was puffing in front of the cheesy cartoon sushi sign. The hooded man followed. She was oblivious. She was occupied by a thought that had been subconsciously tearing at her for the entire morning.

"Hi," the words caught in her mouth as she stared. He was wearing his grey sweater that she had once spilled orange juice over a year ago. There was no stain anymore. Brown eyes met with brown eyes. They both smiled. Somehow it was awkward. _But I've known him for over 2 years! _Slowly, Kairi walked forwards.

"It's wonderful to meet you," a smooth voice interrupted.

Startled, Haruhi stopped staring at Kairi and found the source of the beautifully textured voice. There had been someone else standing next to Kairi. She smiled automatically. The woman smiled back; pretty pink lips curved, eyes ringed with green.

"You must be…?" The bag of apples was starting to dig into her hands again, so in order not to cause another fiasco, she put them down on the table. The plastic bag crinkled loudly.

"Renee," the woman offered a dainty hand and Haruhi shook it. Kairi had stopped walking towards her.

"Haruhi," she replied back.

_She's really beautiful. _

"I didn't know Kairi brought you. What a lovely surprise," Haruhi's mouth moved of its own accord. Being a natural at socializing if she wanted to, it really wasn't difficult. Why did it feel like she hadn't seen Kairi for years?

"Honey, how was the week?" She tried.

"Missed you," he offered back. Suddenly, she felt his clammy hand cover hers and she held onto them, while flashing Renee a look to say "sorry if you feel like you're third wheeling us-" except the woman was not looking at them, she was looking elsewhere.

Given the opportunity, Haruhi's eyes went to analyzing mode. Something like disappointment seeped into her as she stared. Of course this was Renee. She had known all along that today she was going to meet this woman. This woman was truly beautiful with the kind of European bone structure all Japanese woman would do plastic surgery for. Okay, maybe not all women. Haruhi wrinkled her nose. Plastic surgery. No.

Green eyes with green lids. Pink lips. Dusty pink cheeks. Twinkling earrings. She was all made up and she looked the princess in the sushi bar. _I wonder what commoner life must have been like for her. _

She must have sensed her looking for within a second she turned back. They flashed smiles at each other. Yet instead of feeling relieved, Haruhi felt like she was just shot in the stomach.

"Back to our usual days hey?" Kairi tried cracking a lame joke that wasn't even a joke. The table was empty. They had finished eating ages ago. Haruhi wasn't hungry. Yet there was this strange emptiness between them.

They talked a little more about idle chatter. And then Renee startled them both by standing abruptly. Her face turned into utter longing. Yet the more Haruhi stared at it, the more the face expressed. It was like looking at a wax face melting. _Weird._

"Hikaru-"

Haruhi leapt up and tripped painfully on her chair, falling flat on her face. Blood pounded into her face and she kept her face flat on the table. _Why is he here? I thought we weren't going to see each other until tomorrow? That would the last time. _Soft footsteps became louder. She could hear the shuffling of suiting material. Glimpsing through the table gaps, she saw the pair of shiny black shoes. _Oh crap._

"Renee, darling…" came the loud, annoying voice. She could have sworn she heard the smirk and cruelty behind his words.

She lifted her face and glanced at him, waiting for those eyes to slink towards her in a nasty manner. His face didn't turn. Her stomach churned.

"Where have you been," Renee was already standing up and dusting imaginary dust off her fiancé's shoulder. Again, Haruhi glimpsed that cruel smile. The man was hiding an ugly truth. "The program is over isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Haruhi stood up abruptly. Mechanically, she held out her hand "it was lovely to meet you, Renee." She didn't want to see Hikaru anymore. Looking at his face was making this curious painful lump in her throat and she didn't like it. Her hand was shaking when she shook Renee's dainty hand and when she smiled at the pretty woman's sweet dimples.

"Let's go, Hikaru," Renee said brightly.

"Yes darling," he cooed back, eyes glinting. Again, those eyes flickered past her, like she was a blank in the wall.

They left the sushi shop in silence. One tall angular man. One slim woman with wavy blonde hair. The woman touched the man briefly on the shoulders again. He strode forward fast, hands loose by his sides.

"Um…" Kairi slowly put his hands in the bag of apples. The bag crinkled awfully loud in the silence. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Kairi shrugged and bit into the apple. "Oh, this is good," he exclaimed. Juice ran down his wrist.

"Haruhi…" he began hesitatingly, "I have a work meeting now."

She flicked her eyes at him. "Go."

She didn't know why, but the room started blurring and moving haphazardly. The whole scene was disintegrating…

_Tomorrow will be the last time I'm in this mess. After tomorrow, I can spend more time with Kairi. I think that will be good for us. I think that will be good for me. _

_"I will never see you again after Thursday," he had whispered._

_"You will never see me again," Haruhi had whispered back._

_This feeling would never happen ever again. _

_Good._

* * *

A/N: next chapter = thursday evening; Hikaru Hitachiin fashion show debut

Thanks for your continued faith in this story! xo


	20. Detective Kaoru

****A/N: it's been like 2-3 years since I've updated. To be honest these chapters would not be up if you guys hadn't continued to drop a message (months, years later), telling me to finish this and so I felt really guilty and on the spur of the moment picked up from where I left. Special thanks to hitsugaya07 - thank you for your continued faith and I feel really bad for not replying.

Thank you also to laboiteabisous for letting me know that this story was plagiarised. Really, I didn't know that this story was good enough to be copied ha! I'm flattered. But please don't copy - you know it's wrong.

Thank goodness for computers and saved files! I found my original plots for this story. I'm not really sure what the hell I was doing, but here it is all written out: (you might want to re read previous chapters to familiarise yourself with the confusing plot. I had to :P)

**Detective Kaoru**

It was Kaoru not Hikaru who left the sushi bar, hands by his sides, with the pretty half Japanese woman in his stride. The day was wet and cold. Grey thunderclouds covered the sky. The road was covered with pools of glimmering water, like mirrors, they questioned him. He held his back to the sushi bar at all times, feeling a sick sense of failure. How am I in this situation? He asked himself over and over again. He could barely bear to look at the woman besides him. Renee disgusted him. She never had the ability to tell him and his brother apart. She thought he was Hikaru. She was flickering her eyelashes. She put him in the situation, so he had no choice but to lie and pretend to be Hikaru in that sushi bar. So lie he did and he completely ignored Haruhi in fear of giving himself away. Now he was in this stupid situation; stuck with the devilish woman and still had no success in finding what Haruhi was up to.

It began with the grand idea: stalking Haruhi, to find out what she was up to and capable of because he was a damn protective brother. He even hid himself under a gangster hoodie disguise. Haruhi didn't even recognize him when she dropped her apples and he bent down to pick them up for her. Finding her going into the sushi bar was a surprise. He had meant to stride in the bar to talk to Haruhi alone, confront her and then lie furiously to ward her away from Hikaru. But he hadn't realized Renee was there. She had called out "Hikaru" before he could do anything and there he was, like a deer stuck in headlights, unsure of how to proceed. So, in order not to reveal himself and make the situation worse, he had pretended to be his brother. It wasn't such a big deal. He was always very good at playing Hikaru. He had tried to make the contact as brief as possible.

Kaoru grimaced, juggling his frustration. The situation was not lost, Kaoru repeated to himself. Haurhi had to have been oblivious because he made the contact as brief as possible and he was excellent pretending to be his brother. Better yet, he now had Renee to deal with. The fact that she was in there with Haruhi only confirmed his suspicion of a partnership. So now, he could bully her all he wanted to get the answers.

Sighing inwardly, "Renee," he said in a delicate tone as possible, wanting to get it all over and done with so he could go home to his wife, "Your engagement with Hikaru is over."

The girl stopped walking and her grip on his arm loosened. She twisted her head. The expression on her face froze. Then her flirtatious looks dropped like a stone and shock was in her eyes. "You 're Kaoru!" she hissed.

"Duh," he felt like saying to her. He resisted rolling his eyes, and just shrugged, smiled a little, but the coldness remained in his eyes. He waited for her to start attacking him verbally and emotionally. She was always so good at manipulation. But his insides were hard as steel. He had a lovely wife who replaced all that bitterness and gave him acceptance and peace long ago. He was so over all the adolescence , materialistic crap. And he wanted Hikaru to experience the same. He _owed_ it to him.

The reasonable look on Renee's face shocked him. "Come on Kaoru," she said. Her green eyes were clear. "Hikaru couldn't possible want to break it with me."

He always had to be suspicious whenever he dealt with the devil. He pushed his shock aside. "You can't manipulate either me or my brother anymore," he said calmly. It was the truth, and he knew it. "Hikaru himself broke off the engagement. He's been waiting to do so for a very long time. Sense knocked into him. You knew this was coming. So stop the pretence."

She was silent. Alarm bells started ringing. Oh well. He _really_ didn't plan to waste his time explaining everything to her. He just wanted to get his answers, then get rid of her, and go home.

Renee was looking to the ground. "Kaoru…"

"What are you doing with Haruhi?" Kaoru cut her off rather crudely.

She flicked green eyes towards him. He waited for her. Listened to the ticking of his watch. Watched her face carefully out of the corner of his eyes for recognition or malice to flit across her face. "Nothing," she finally said bitterly. "Absolutely nothing at all."

"Do you really expect me to believe you?" Kaoru asked incredulously. "Your plans are ruined anyway."

"I have no plans," She muttered. Her hands were knotted together. Her body betrayed nothing but disappointment and regret. It was actually alarming.

_Oh crap_, Kaoru though, _either there was no partnership and Haruhi is another sly fox who's out to ruin my brother, or there is a partnership and Renee has become a much more potent actor_. Kaoru sighed. _Or Haruhi found that diary by accidence and by a series of unfortunate events, everything looks suspicious._

It was starting to get really confusing. He glanced at Renee again and decided on his actions. All he really had to do was cut both Haruhi and Renee away from his brother's life.

"Fine," he smiled pleasantly at Renee. "Farewell." He was about to walk off, no run off, but something snagged his sleeve.

"I'm going to be at the fashion show," there was desperation in her eyes.

"So?" He couldn't understand her at all.

"So, you can't ever get rid of me," she said evenly.

"We'll see about that," Kaoru said pleasantly. Walking as far as he could from her, he flipped open his phone and called his house. She didn't follow him. "Please inform the household that Hikaru and Renee's engagement as been cancelled. So anyone from the Whittenburg family will be refused authority. Please also make sure that anyone of her family will not be able to contact the household unless they go through me." Done.

He carefully looked behind him to the vicinity of the sushi shop. A small silent figure was hailing a taxi. He tried pushing his unease away. _I hope that's the last time I see you Renee. Your threat wasn't even a threat._

Now, finally! He was alone and hopefully he hadn't lost Haruhi so he could go back to original plan!

"Kaoru." A voice rang sharply across the road. Startled Kaoru whipped around.

"It took a while to figure out." Haruhi was walking slowly towards him. "But you also responded to me calling you Kaoru."

He stared at the woman whose brown eyes were blazing with defiance. _Damn this woman. She's too smart. No wonder she's a lawyer. _"What do you want?" He said flatly, refusing to be disturbed.

Her eyes flickered to the ground for a moment, like she didn't want to say anything. Her curiosity won over. Brown eyes stared directly at his. "What have I done wrong?"

Kaoru almost faltered but his reply came back just as sharp. "You've done nothing wrong sweetheart," he cooed.

Haruhi wasn't fazed. She ploughed on. "I don't understand how I've hurt you, and yes it isn't any of my business, _I don't want to know_, but I don't deserve to be treated by trickery and cruelty." He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Please let's just be civil. We only have until tomorrow. And then," Haruhi flickered a cold smile, "we'll never see each other again. Now if you will excuse me…"

Well at least she meant it, the bit about never messing with Hikaru again, yet Kaoru couldn't help thinking that he was missing something big.

_Why couldn't you have tried honesty? His wife questioned._

_Kaoru had been bitching to his wife about his brother woes and Haruhi woes. "because I tried honesty with Renee and it didn't work. Haruhi had the same diary. Is probably in league with Renee. And if there are the same types of people, I should be careful! I know I shouldn't meddle, but it's about my twin. I betrayed him once. I need to make it up to him. I need to free him as well._

_I know you love Hikaru, his wife had reassured. But weren't you telling me Haruhi won't be anywhere near you guys after Thursday? What harm can she do? I would leave it. And Hikaru has divorced Renee and fired her relatives. So the problem's all solved!_

_Yeah…Kaoru had sighed. I'm sorry for all this. He gave his wife a hug. Thanks for helping me._

The solution was to just wait it out until Thursday. Thursday. Hikaru's new fashion direction debut. Kaoru tried putting his detective mind to rest.


	21. Thursday

A/N: a lot happens in this chapter. So it was written fast. :D 2 more chapters.

* * *

_**Thursday**_

Today was officially the beginning of an end to an extraordinary couple of days. Haruhi couldn't wait for things to go back to normal.

"Kairi," she put her arms around the man who was busy scribbling under the yellow light of their cheap and comfortable lamp. Their apartment they had bought together had t's back faced to the morning sun. That was why it had been cheap. "Why did we agree to do what that weird woman advertised to us?"

"Wasn't it for the money?" her fiancé replied. He laughed.

Well," Haruhi pondered, "let's decide on how we are going to spend the extra money."

"Yeah," he finished his sentence. "Hey want to proof read this for me?"

She stared down at him, confused by his statement. "You never want me to proof read things for you." she deadpanned.

"Well," he hesitated, "Time to change." She read it for him. There wasn't much she could change for him because she hadn't even learnt about it yet.

"Here," she gave it back. There was a moment's pause. She stared duly at the books on the desk.

"We could celebrate our getting back together with a movie or two tonight?" Kairi offered. Haruhi beamed.

"Sounds like a great idea!" She browsed through the Internet on what was showing. The automated clock broke the silence. "It is Thursday 10 O clock".

"I'm sorry," Haruhi and Kairi both exclaimed. "I have to go to that fashion show!"

They stared at each other.

"Why do you have to go the fashion show?" Kairi asked, faint puzzlement in his voice. "I thought you hated that stuff?"

"Why are you going?" Haruhi questioned. She immediately started feeling uncomfortable by the shifty expression that flitted across his face. Then she chastised herself for reading too much into it.

"Renee asked me to," he finally said. "It's part of the deal," he added more firmly.

"Oh," Haruhi nodded. Of course it was part of the deal. "I am being paid to-" She didn't finish her explanation. Several things happened at once. The telephone rang shrilly and Kairi snatched it up. The front door pounded and what looked like a hundred people flooded in.

"Let go!" Haruhi screamed. The man holding her ignored her. He was speaking into his microphone.

"Hitachiin san, we found her," he looked more kindly at her, "you are extremely late to hair and make up."

"Kairi," Haruhi called out. She knew she had no chance at avoiding this last ordeal. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Kairi looked slightly shocked.

…

Evanescent blue light slowly flooded the stage. Music, the soft lilting notes of flute and a cascading piano melody, began softly. Fairy lights illuminating the walkway flickered open. The audience, if they had not already been quieted, hushed. The walk way was curved and made of glass, like an entwining ribbon effortlessly supporting itself over streams of water that poured over fresh flowers and moss covered stones. The singing began and models started walking.

"This is-" the important looking man wearing the dark shades was utterly shocked. "This was not expected."

"No," the fashion editor of the country's most esteemed magazine was eyeing the cotton dresses that were being modeled. "This is not like the usual Hitachiin eccentricity. The setting however-"

"Yes," the man replied eagerly, "is very intricate. It contrasts and showcases beautifully with the garments." The blond haired model had reached the end of the aisle and blew the audience a kiss. Rose petals fluttered from the ceiling and she gave her circle skirt a swish.

The music changed. The base pulsed out an easy and comfortable rhythm. The fairy lights turned deep yellow and the water stopped flowing. Tall tanned models started strutting down the glass walkway. The collection was now sports inspired with a homely vintage twist.

"This is not hip at all," Parker, the fired manager of Hitachiin Designs and relative to Renee was talking loudly to the all the media. "You just don't mix sports with vintage."

"It's actually…" another designer looked on incredulously. "A charming mix."

Words appeared over the ceiling and over the body of audience. _Honesty, integrity, truth –_

"What is this crap?" Parker spluttered. "Where's the sex appeal?"

Next to him, a journalist was writing furiously. _"…a completely different collection from the Hitachiins… designs that provoke poetic thought…enormous growth in various directions…definitely a talent to watch…"_

Evening wear. The lights dimmed. The fake trees, which had been hidden in darkness for all that time, suddenly glowed alight. The audience gasped. Dancers dressed in glimmering white leotards started acrobatics across the stage.

"Wow," Kairi was staring at the stage, hardly believing he was actually at a fashion show. Sure, he had an essay to write but he could finish that easily later.

"Kairi," a soft voice called out to him.

"Renee," he exclaimed in surprise. "Aren't you modeling?"

"No," she said, but her face was hardly one of bitterness. She looked very pretty. "Since I invited you, let me show you around…"

"But-" _I have to find Haruhi _died on his lips. Renee looked…drunk. Concerned, he put his arms around her to steady her.

The theme of eveningwear had been white. After a parade of beautiful long gowns and even gowns with long sleeves had finished, a spotlight shined in the center.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present tonight's primary designer, Hikaru Hitachiin," the hostess cried. The crowd went crazy. The front rows stood up and clapped as the single lone and handsome figure with the vivid red hair made its way forward.

"Thank you everyone," Hikaru Hitachiin was looking uncharacteristically nervous. "I wouldn't be up here tonight without my twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiiin." The crowd clapped again. Another identical figure wearing the exact same suit appeared on stage.

"Since when did they do fashion shows so publically together?" the media whispered.

"My brother here was the sole creative input this time," Kaoru spoke charismatically. "Don't be so modest Hikaru-" The crowd laughed at the subsequent shows of brotherly love.

"We won't keep you from waiting," Hikaru said cryptically. "Let the grand finale begin!"

Hundreds of petals flooded down from the ceiling and the lights increased to maximum intensity. The two brothers had disappeared. Music began. Old songs. Melodic songs. The crowd sang along. The models walked past. But the final and last model was a girl with brilliant brown hair, a slender body and she was covered stylistically in daisies. It was a couture gown made entirely from silk and lace and it was astoundingly beautiful. She raised her hands and all the models came out, posing in their designs while the cameras flashed.

…

_It wasn't so bad after all. _Haruhi scrubbed at her face with the lavender like gel the make up artists had given at. The runway walk had barely lasted 10 minutes. It felt like this weird dream she just had and now she was ready to go home. The professionals had insisted on taking off her make up for her but Haruhi wanted to do it herself. The make up artists were so slow with everything. She checked her watch: 11pm. She pulled on her jumper and grabbed her bag. It had taken her less than 30 minutes to wash everything off and change out of that hideous silk and lace gown. Now she had to rush for the last public transport at 11:30PM and receive her payment from the receptionist.

"Haruhi," the youngest model that had taken a liking to her stopped her from leaving, "Where are you going? There's the after party-"

"I'm sorry," Haruhi said kindly. All the other models were shooting her dirty looks, jealous that a mere commoner like her could model the final act. "I need to be somewhere tomorrow morning." Which was true, considering she had to catch up on all her university studies. "You should go talk to Angel," she added hastily.

"Come on," Angel, the senior model pulled the young girl aside. As Haruhi headed out the change room doors, she distinctly heard the bitchy model say "You don't want to hang around with her. She's just Hikaru's latest fling. Yeah I don't know why he went for the ugly intellectual type." People were ready to say anything. She hurried to the receptionist.

Stuffing the cheque in her bag, Haruhi breathed a few times to calm herself down. She rested her hands on the glass door. She could feel the vibrations from the thousands of people out in the foyer through the door. No one could possibly recognize her. She had nothing to fear. Then what was she afraid of? What was she hesitating for? She just couldn't get rid of the feeling that she had forgotten to do something. She pushed through the door.

"I can't believe how amazing that fashion show was!" a few famous actresses were gossiping in the corner. "I'm buying that lace dress."

"No, you can't, I'm wearing that to the awards show," her friend exclaimed.

Haruhi tried pushing past the waitresses who were now serving glasses of champagne everywhere. It really was very crowded. Not a single person paid attention to her and she sighed in relief. That was it, the thing she had forgotten! She had to find Kairi.

A group of cameramen were rushing towards the right corner. Reporters were shouting excitedly. "Mr Hitachiin, how would you consider-" Haruhi gave that area a wide birth. She had nothing to do with that person now.

"Did you have a muse for this particular collection?"

"This collection was very different, surely something in your life must have inspired this."

"There was something very nostalgic about the whole atmosphere."

For some reason, the voices of the reporters seemed to follow her. Haruhi quickened her steps. She didn't know where she was going. After some time, the voices had softened, the corridors became empty and for the first time in five years, Haruhi was lost.

"Oh crap," Haruhi muttered. It was 11:30PM. The bus must have left ages ago. Why did she have to try find Kairi? He could get home himself. He hadn't tried finding her. Mouth set in a grim line, Haruhi fished her phone out and dialed the taxi services. She was about to tiredly confirm the taxi services when a loud noise made her freeze.

"Oooohhhh….."

"Oh god-"

She abruptly snapped her phone shut. Two people were screaming. Hastily she hurried towards the sound of the noise. It seemed to come from a room in the far end where the door was half open. She reached the door and just as she put her hand to wrench the door open, she heard moans and groans that made her freeze for the second time.

"Oh that feels so good!"

"Oh yeah-"

She really didn't want to. She really didn't want to. But she recognized that voice. The woman who was lying sprawled on the table had a messy sprawl of golden curls. Her cheeks and lips were dusty pink. Her eyes wide open with pleasure were green. The man who was with her had his back to her. His hair was brown.

_Oh God. _Haruhi pried her fingers off the door and took one shaky step back. She had just walked in on two people having sex. Not really that surprising considering that she was at a fashion show and she was wondering around some secret back corridors. But, she glanced back and her eyes refocused. It was Renee and Kairi.

That broke the spell. She started running. Tears threatened. But she just ran blindly.

…

"Haruhi-" Hikaru was shocked to find Haruhi run straight into him. He must have been shocked for he felt his arms pull the girl closer to him. Haruhi pulled back the moment he tried pulling her closer.

"Hikaru," she said very seriously.

"What?" He had never seen her brown eyes look so serious.

"I didn't want to be involved but-" she bit her lip, "I need to tell you something. It's about your fiancée. I saw her cheating on you."

He raised his eyebrows. That was all she wanted to tell him? "Darling, I am no longer marrying Renee. I broke off the engagement a few days ago."

"Huh?" Her wide eyed look was cute. "I'm sorry," she looked truly sorry which was laughable considering he never had any real feelings for Renee. "Where is everyone?" She finally had noticed that they were alone in the fairy light studded hall.

"There's an after party. I wanted to remain behind just to check on the last few things." He didn't bother asking her whether she was going. He knew the answer already.

"I have to go," she said distractedly, "I ordered a taxi a few minutes ago."

"Oh," he didn't know what to say. He felt empty. Where was the happiness? His fashion debut had been crazily successful despite all this fears. Haruhi had been amazing fulfilling his dream. He was supposed to feel happy and complete. Instead he felt incomplete. Hanging around, making sure everything was packed up and doing extra stories for the media did not make him feel better.

"Your fashion show was surprisingly good," Haruhi said shyly, "Everyone seemed to think it was a huge success."

"Thanks," he looked at her intently. Where was the anger? She had publically humiliated him, hated him and made him feel stripped of his usual Hitachiin charisma. He was glad to be finally rid of her. He had used as he had originally intended. And now he was going to let her go as he had promised.

"You're going to keep your promise right?" She said hesitantly. She looked as confused as him. There was no fire or anger in her eyes.

Time seemed to slow down. He had promised her. He had really promised her. He forced the words out of his mouth. "I-" he swallowed. "I promise."

He watched her walk away from him. He watched the small figure hail the taxi. He watched the taxi drive away until the lights faded away into the night.

"Shit," he smacked his head. "I didn't ask her why she was crying." How was he always so crap at stuff like that? The glass panel he was staring at remained dark. Not that asking her why she had cried mattered anymore.

_So this is how you say goodbye. Wait, it was a goodbye?_

…

The song on the radio in the taxi was really morose. _"Now I see that you and me were never meant to be, Never meant to be now, Now I'm lost somewhere…Ever since the day we died, I've got nothing left to lose- "_

It was true. She had nothing to lose. She was not going to cry. She was going to be a strong woman and deal with this the diplomatic way. Once this was over, she would feel better and eat expensive sweets. The window by the living room was alight. So he was home.

"Kairi," she stepped into her apartment and without even bothering to take off her shoes, confronted her fiancé.

"Hey, how was the fashion show?" His face stopped smiling as he noted the serious look on her face.

"How was the fashion show?" She answered incredulously. "How was the fashion show for you?" She tried to calm herself down. She was going to do this diplomatically.

"Me?" He looked completely surprised. He always looked surprised. She had been making up excuses for him for years. It was time to expose the truth.

"I saw you," she said coldly.

"Well I didn't see you," Kairi said slowly. "I tried finding you."

"I saw you with Renee," Haruhi deadpanned.

"Yeah-" he continued. "She was drunk-" She didn't let him finish.

"I saw you f%$#ing her," she deadpanned, without any emotion. There was complete silence.

He looked angry. "How did you come up with such rubbish?"

"I saw you."

"Okay," he looked really mad now. "You go and make up stories. This is so unlike you Haruhi-"

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice?" Haruhi continued, "Flirting with random girls on the street, being conveniently busy with work all the time, never being available, Kairi we've grown so far apart and I've been the only one trying to fix it and deal with it!"

"Grown far apart?" Kairi said quietly. "I think you're the one who had grown far apart. Ever since a few days ago. This whole fiancé swap program has changed you!"

"Testing our real feelings for each other, this whole fiancé swap was your idea!"

"You agreed to do this as well! I bet you just wanted to do this to be with Hikaru Hitachiin!"

"Are you crazy? You're the one who cheated with Renee!"

"You don't think how I've noticed how popular and charismatic Hikaru is? And how you have changed?"

"I haven't changed Kairi. You know everything about me. I don't know anything about you. Ever since you started working, I know nothing about you."

"It's work Haruhi, what do you expect?"

"It's work. Do you know how many times I have made excuses for you? The truth is I feel nothing from you and you're not doing anything to change that."

"There is nothing to change!" Kairi bellowed.

"Of course there isn't," Haruhi sound herself saying nastily, "Not when you can have mistress Renee on the side."

"For the last time I didn't sleep with her!"

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't believe me. You know what?" Kairi walked away furiously. "I'm leaving. This is ridiculous."

The door slammed loudly. He hadn't even bothered to argue some more. Their relationship was blindingly obvious now. Only then, did tears start falling.

_If I had never done this fiancé swap program, this would have never happened. No, this was bound to happen. At least Hikaru had promised to leave her alone this time. _

Alone. She felt very alone.


	22. Renee's Revenge

****A/N: I lie, this is the 3rd last chapter. :(

**Renee's Revenge **

_Hikaru:_

He had spent the whole day in bed.

"Hikaru-" Kaoru flung the door open, "What the hell is wrong with you? There's an interviewer waiting for you. The last couple I had to do myself but you can't hide anymore. They're starting to get suspicious."

"Kaoru," Hikaru replied tiredly, "You can just pretend to me."

"That's what I did!" Kaoru exclaimed. "But they want to see both brothers. It was your idea to introduce me on stage. They want to see more of that."

"I-" He couldn't explain it. He could never understand how he felt. He never wanted to understand what he felt. "I'm busy." He said shortly. Kaoru stared at his brother in dismay. He was back to playing all his old video games.

"I organized a basketball game for this weekend," he offered.

Hikaru grunted in response. Kaoru understood exactly what was going on. Hikaru was unknowingly pining the company of a certain brunette. Couple that with the end of a fashion project, Hikaru had fallen into a comparative depression. This was just a watered down version of the Hikaru that had emerged after Renee had played them both against each other. But he had effectively cut Renee and Haruhi out of their lives. And now that Hikaru had Kaoru firmly by his side, the fun loving mischievous and smart Hikaru would be back in no time. Smiling, Kaoru left.

All that filled his head were images of aliens and bombs dropping and guns firing. But something kept on interfering! Damn! Hikaru couldn't stop that particular image from cropping up. The computer screen blurred and as if by magic, her face emerged. They seemed to say _Hikaru…._

"I told you I would leave you alone," he defended himself. Her brown eyes were wider and larger than normal. _Hikaru… _They haunted him. He ignored them. Continued blasting his aliens_. Game over_. The screen flashed with his lack of concentration and failure.

_Game over. Game over. Game over. _

Her eyes were startling filled with tears. _Why is she crying? _Another memory arose. It was that time she had slept for 24 hours. He had ordered a doctor to see her. But he had promptly forgotten the moment she had stolen his heart that day and he had spent the day trying to hate her. _Why do I always have to act so selfishly?_

Without thinking, Hikaru flipped his phone open. _I still have her phone number. _His eyes flicked over his contacts. _Where is it? _It should have been in his most recent calls but her name was missing. Annoyed, Hikaru flipped to his H section in his contacts. Her name was missing.

"Hi, it's Hikaru," he said loudly, calling his personal maid. "Can you give me Haruhi's number?"

There was a moment's silence. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to have it."

Cursing, Hikaru called the house's head manager. "Can I have Haruhi's number?"

"We don't have any records-" Why didn't they have any records?

"You're all fired," he snarled. Address. He had been to Haruhi's house. Why, all he had to do was ring up that same loyal chauffeur.

"The number you have called has been cancelled-" Cursing, Hikaru rang Kaoru.

"Why Hikaru, have you decided to join me for this interview-"

"No!"

"What's up?"

"Can you give me –" Hikaru stopped mid sentence. Did he really need to check up on Haruhi? He was supposed to keep his promise wasn't he? Furthermore, did he want to let Kaoru know? Kaoru…

"Hikaru," his brother's voice was firm over the phone. "You should keep you mind on relevant things in life. Like these interviews. Like revisiting old friends."

"I'll talk to you later," Hikaru muttered. There he was again; Kaoru looking after him. It was time to listen to his advice. He wouldn't bother Haruhi. He wouldn't be selfish again.

…

_Haruhi:_

"Oh my gosh Haruhi, you've been working on that essay forever!" Her fellow student friend had decided to come over and surprise Haruhi. The afternoon sun was casting this beautiful orange sheen across the small apartment. "It's finished Haruhi," she said puzzled. "Why are you still writing it?"

"It's been a long week and I've neglected my studies for so long," came the curt reply.

Her friend looked at her gently. "Haruhi, you can't deal with this just by burying yourself in study. Come one, I organized a dinner out."

"I'm serious Chiako, I need to finish this essay!"

"It's already finished Haruhi. That will get top marks."

Chiako was a very persistent person. Defeated, Haruhi was strapped in the chair in front of the sink mirror. Her friend was gently washing her face and putting on make up.

"This isn't necessary Chiako."

She ignored her. "Look at that, " she waved at her reflection in the mirror. "You're a beautiful girl." She got no answer. "You need to show your face to world more often."

"No I don't," Haruhi replied tiredly.

"Forget about that jerk!" Chiako got tired of dogging the subject. "We've all been trying to tell you for ages. He didn't look like he was in love with you."

"Who?" Haruhi said blankly.

"That's the spirit dear," Chiako laughed.

"Spirit?"

How clueless could this girl be? "Your fiancé," Chiako deadpanned.

"Which one?" Haruhi muttered. "Jerks yes."

Chiako paused, half way in applying lip-gloss. Her mind was in a whirl. _Which one indeed. I wonder what happened during her week off being someone else's fiancé. Who was this person anyway? Wait, wasn't it…?_

…

_Months later:_

"Could I speak to you after this lesson Haruhi?" Her favorite professor mentioned to her quietly.

"Sure," Haruhi replied diligently. Over the last months, the girl had been a wonder. She easily topped the class. In fact she was doing more than all the graduates. The professor smiled at her favorite student as she taught the rest of class.

"Haruhi," she smiled warmly at the girl as the rest of the class filed out. "You have done an amazing job these last couple of months. So well that word has got out. I have a very esteemed client who has requested your services specifically."

"Professor," Haruhi was astounded. "I'm not a lawyer yet, I'm not entitled to handle a case by myself."

"That is correct," the professor was still smiling. "I told my client thus and she was insistent on hiring you. So I told her I will supervise you."

"Is that allowed?"

"Yes. Think of it as valuable work experience and working along side me."

"Thank you professor!" Haruhi replied breathlessly.

"This client has organized to meet with you. I have already met with her. She has requested this afternoon. I have spoken with the other lecturers and you may attend this meeting."

"I-" Haruhi was speechless. She never thought working this hard would give her this opportunity. Her life was moving on. It was moving past the crumbled wreck and into a sturdy beautiful piece of work.

"Good day to you," the professor smiled.

…

She was having a nightmare.

"Hello Haruhi," the apparition was looking at her arrogantly. Renee had never appeared arrogant before. She had always appeared as this dainty pretty thing. "It must be surprising to see me."

"What do you want?" Haruhi said coldly.

Renee looked surprised herself. "Why this coldness Haruhi? I'm the one who hired you. In fact I'm paying you a large sum of money for this and I was going to write you a magnificent letter of recommendation."

"Why?" Haruhi was unnerved.

"Because there's something I want," Renee said delicately. "And only you can do it."

"Why would I help you?" Haruhi shot back. She was trying not to remember the scene she had stumbled upon all those months ago. There was no way she was going to help the girl Kairi had cheated with.

"For the money?" Renee laughed.

"I'm not going to do it for the money." That she was certain of this time.

"Oh?" Renee stopped smiling. "You're going to do this Haruhi otherwise I'm going to tell your esteemed professor some lies."

"You –" She suddenly could see exactly what sort of person Renee was.

"Oh I can," Renee assured her.

"I can blackmail you too!" Haruhi was furious. That anger she had been pushing back was rising up.

"What blackmail could you possibly have on me?" Renee flashed her polite look of puzzlement.

"I saw you sleeping with my fiancé." There, it was out in the open now.

"What?" Renee looked positively shocked. "Are you going to resort to lies as well?" She threw back her head and laughed.

"I'm not lying," Haruhi said uncertainly, watching Renee laugh.

"Darling," Renee chuckled, "Why the hell would I sleep with a commoner? I know you stumbled on me during the fashion show. I noticed you. I was sleeping with that famous actor. I can't even remember his name anymore."

"You're still a slut," Haruhi was shocked at her own choice of words. She was also in shock because what Renee was saying made sense.

"See," Renee enjoyed watching her squirm. "A lot of men have brown hair. You just jumped to conclusions."

"I need to leave-" Haruhi's head was still in a blur. If what Renee said was true, than she was in a real mess. She had made a false accusation. That was the worst. She had lived her life for the past couple of months based on a lie!

"You're not leaving. You have to hear my request."

"I'm not doing anything you want me to do!" Haruhi replied furiously. "My professor won't believe you!"

"What if I told you if this involves a certain Mr Hitachiin?" Renee smiled knowingly at Haruhi's frozen face.

"I'm not getting involved," Haruhi said firmly.

"Yes you will," her face turned dark. "Otherwise I have the power to make sure you never get hired as a lawyer."

"That's an empty threat."

"I have money," Renee watched her carefully. "I have connections. I have power. Everyone can be corrupted. Don't forget. Even your esteemed professor."

"What do you want me to do?" Haruhi didn't want to believe those threats but something inside of her quavered.

"I want you to help me with the case of the Hitachiin Designs. I have proof that Hikaru Hitachin plagiarized his most recent collection. He copied from my family's company's designs. "

Haruhi was shocked. There was malice written all over Renee's face. "I want you to bring them down. I want you to make them go bankrupt. I want you to make them irrelevant to the world. And it has to be you because I know you were his muse." She laughed. "This will be brilliant."

"You can't," Haruhi said automatically. "You saw how hard they worked on that new collection. It wasn't copied."

"Well, here's the evidence," Renee threw her some papers. "Depends all on how you are going to argue for us Haruhi."

Haruhi ran her eyes over the dates and her mind went to disbelief. The earlier dates were evidence enough. This would be an easy case to present. But this was wrong! She knew Renee must have copied these and published them before Hikaru had. She had to refuse.

"Hello Professor," Renee spoke in her phone, her eyes glinting. "I just met with your student. She's not giving me a very good impression. Yeah I know, very surprising isn't it? My family wouldn't be too impressed. My family's friends wouldn't be too impressed either. I will give her another chance. I'll call you later."

The whole fiancé swap week and breaking up with Kairi felt like nothing now. This was utter hell. _Dear mother in heaven, why is this happening to me?_

"So Haruhi, what would you rather?" Renee dangled the phone off her slim fingers. "Your destruction?" She smiled. "Or Mr Hitachiin's destruction?"

* * *

****A/N: sorry for the cliffhangers. It just made sense for the chapter to end there.


	23. The Poisonous Rose

**The poisonous rose**

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" their mother's yellow eyes were filled with anxiety. It was not often she visited the twin's work place. The fashion office was hustling and bustling with activity, but even the most senior of the administrators had no idea what catastrophe had just hit them.

"I'll have this under control-" Kaoru muttered, but his mind was in chaos.

"There's something not right about this rumor I heard," the twin's mother said softly.

"Mother," Kaoru was in a desperate attempt to calm his mother down, to calm himself down. They had ruled over their own fashion houses by themselves perfectly fine before. This was just another dumb issue that just needed to be sorted out.

"Rumor has it," their mother continued, very aware of the state her son was in, "that the Wittenburg family has a case against your company, and there's a hearing in two days." She watched her son and by the lack of response on his face, her heart sank. "So it's true."

"It's a silly rumor that has no basis," Kaoru replied but there was strain in voice. "However the lawyers arguing for them are the country's best. I just don't understand why they would agree to be involved in something that is obviously fake."

"Do you know what this means?" his mother was now visibly anxious.

"Yes," Kaoru gave her his best smile. "I'm working on it. Don't worry."

"Wait a second," she paused, frowning. "Where's Hikaru?"

Heart sinking, he had to tell her the truth. "I've been hiding it from Hikaru," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't need to know."

"As long as you know what you're doing…"

"I do."

The best thing he loved about his mom was the fact that she treated them like adults. She trusted him in how he handled his company. Sure it was Hikaru's company too but if Hikaru knew about this, he was not going to cope well.

Heck, he wasn't coping well anyway! Kaoru could not understand it. It had been months! Hikaru had returned to normal activities but he was neither cheerful nor brilliant like usual. Kaoru was sure Hikaru was not in contact with Haruhi or Renee. Then why didn't he cheer up and move on with life? Why couldn't he just forget about Haruhi?

He would have to worry about that later. He had to deal with this first. He had a sinking feeling that Renee was behind it all.

"_So you can't get rid of me…" _Why was she doing this?

"Mr Hitachiin," his personal assistant arrived at the door with a phone in her hand and a pile of papers in her hands. She was the only one he had entrusted their latest disaster to. She looked terrible with bags under her eyes and hair a mess. "The lawyer and client have requested to meet you both this afternoon before the hearing in 2 days."

"They will only meet me," Kaoru interrupted smoothly. "Hikaru is preoccupied."

"Sir," she looked very anxious. "They were very clear about meeting the two of you. In fact they emphasized on meeting Hikaru."

"Okay," Kaoru frowned, dread seeping into his mind, "Hikaru will be there. I will take over what Hikaru is preoccupied with."

His assistant made a few more phone calls. "Yes that is okay," she sighed in relief. "Meeting at 4pm."

"Okay Hikaru will be there."

Of course Hikaru wouldn't be there. He was going to have to pretend to be Hikaru. No one could tell them apart when Kaoru played Hikaru. Except for one person. There was no way Haruhi would ever be there.

How wrong he was.

…

Kaoru felt like he had been punched in the stomach. There he was, wearing Hikaru's best suit and had even swaggered in, in the lazy way his brother liked to make an entrance.

_Don't break the bored emotion on your face. Don't freak out. Don't move!_

The woman smiled slowly. She seemed to enjoy seeing him. She looked completely different to the last time Kaoru had seen her. Last time she had been empty and desperate. The only word that described her now was _"revenge". _She reeked of revenge.

"Let me show you Hikaru, who is going to bring you down." Renee stepped aside.

If Kaoru had been shocked, he was now beyond shocked. He wanted to punch himself. He wanted to scour the world for a time travelling machine, travel back in time and scream at his former self to finish his detective work. Because he had always _knew _there was something dodgy about finding his diary in Haruhi's hands; the same diary that Renee had all those years ago; the diary that had enabled them both to steal into their hearts and wreck havoc. Sometimes Kaoru hated himself. Why did he have to write all his secrets in a lousy diary?

He didn't even want to look at Haruhi. She was huddled in the corner and she did not raise her head. _What would Hikaru do this in this situation? _Well, that was easy. Not wanting to give himself away in front of the only person who could tell them apart, Kaoru fled. He could hear Renee laughing in the distant. She did not follow him.

…

_Hikaru:_

Kyouya's eyes followed Hikaru's movements as he bounced the ball. "Hikaru," he said in a measured voice, "Do you know why you've been scheduled to do extra curricular activities all the time by Kaoru?"

"To let out the poison from the rose," Hikaru muttered. Out of all his old friends to come to his house to play basketball that weekend, only Kyouya had been able to show up.

"Pardon me?" Kyoua questioned, but Hikaru bet Kyouya already knew everything. The man had a habit of knowing everything.

"It's a phrase Kaoru always quoted. You know how he likes obscure imagery and symbols."

"Yes," Kyouya smiled. "It's to let your mind off things. Like playing basketball with your old high school friends."

_You're not exactly playing basketball with me anyway. _Hikaru thought crossly, lobbing the ball across the court and into the hoop.

"It is in our interests to let you know something very important," Kyouya mentioned.

"What?" Hikaru sighed, bouncing a fresh basketball. The court was littered with balls.

"Your ex fiancée hired Haruhi as a lawyer and they are going to argue that you plagiarized your designs from the Whitenburg company. You are at the verge of losing your company and becoming bankrupt."

"WHAT?"

"Yes," Kyouya said matter of fact. "I also know why you're so miserable all the time. There are two roses. One is poisonous. The other is not." Hikaru had not bothered to listen to Kyouya's second set of statements. "Before you do anything rash, we have a simple solution." He smiled his trademark smile, holding his laptop to Hikaru's dead eyes. "Now do you want to play the hero?"

"How?" HIkaru croaked out. "Kaoru?" Kyouya seemed to understand his confusion.

"I'm very in tune with all the business dealings of the world," Kyouya explained. "I knew something was wrong the moment I heard of this news. I flipped through our old high school records and found this which will save us."

"Kaoru?"

"Kaoru wanted to protect you," Kyouya said softly. "Frankly, I think you're ready to take care of yourself."

_Two roses. One is poisonous. The other is not._

"You are also ready to save her," Kyouya added cryptically.

…

_Kaoru:_

He couldn't find any of Hikaru's old sketches to prove he was the original artist. He had spent all of last night searching for them. He knew it was a bad idea to persuade Renee to stop. She was vicious in her dealings. In the past she had succeeded in making Hikaru hate him. Maybe he could persuade Haruhi. He didn't know that much about Haruhi yet but it worth a try.

"Ms Fujioka," he said pleasantly over the phone to her. "I will pay you double the amount that Renee is paying you to drop this case." Money had always worked for this commoner.

"I can't drop this case," her voice was faint. "I'm not doing it for the money." Her voice dropped even lower so he had to strain to hear. "Do you have any evidence that Hikaru was the original designer? I know he was!"

"I thought you were supposed to argue the opposite!" Kaoru replied, shocked.

"That's what Renee thinks I am doing. But this is all wrong! The false accusations are criminal enough. I can't let this accusation go."

"Can't let this accusation go or is someone threatening you?" Kaoru asked shrewdly.

"It doesn't matter. The truth needs to come out," she evaded his question.

"The truth," Kaoru decided to go ahead with honesty. He was tired of games. He left that world years ago. "Why did you have my diary?"

"What diary?" she sounded genuinely confused.

"Why are you pairing up with Renee?" he asked the more direct question.

"Because she's going to wreck Hikaru's life and he doesn't deserve it because he has a heart of gold despite his exterior appearance."

There was a short pause. Both of them must have been shocked to hear those words being spoken aloud. "Wait a minute," Kaoru said slowly, "So you're pretending to argue the case for Renee but in actual fact you're trying to expose her lies? Why would you do that?"

"Do you think she's just going to leave you guys alone if I drop out or refuse?"

"How are you going to expose her?"

There was another silence. "I haven't figured it out yet."

"Neither have I," Kaoru admitted. But Haruhi had the diary. She was in league with Renee! "How can I trust you?" he quickly asked.

Her answer was direct and simple. "I'm not from your world. Research my background and anybody would know that. Remember what you told me once? I'm too trusting and naive. I don't have any idea how ugly the rich exotic world of fashion can get. I understand what you mean by that comment now. I should be the one careful of trusting you!"

"But the diary-"

"What diary?"

"Let me tell you a story," Kaoru began grimly. "The story of a girl who stole my diary. Knowing us inside out, she played us both, dated us both and screwed us over."

"That's how you knew about Renee as well? You guys should have known better to trust a girl over your sibling! "

"Which is why I have a hard time trusting you since I know you also had the same diary!"

Haruhi racked her brains. She had a diary? "Oh, I remember now," Haruhi sifted through her memory, "Renee told me to get it. She said it was an anniversary present for Hikaru. I never read it."

"That's your excuse?" was Kaoru's incredulous response.

"I'm telling the truth," Haruhi sighed. "I'm a commoner remember?" She really didn't want to get involved in the mess but she had to save both herself and Hikaru. "Are you sure you have no solutions to this-?"

"No, since you are refusing to offer a solution. Good bye," Kaoru hung up. Trying to persuade Haruhi had been a total failure. But was what she was saying true?

"Hello Renee," he said as his pleasant introduction for the second time. "I am ringing to let you know Haruhi has dropped the case." He crossed his fingers that she wouldn't call his bluff.

"What?" came the tinkling laughter. "What a pity. She would have made a wonderful lawyer. Such a waste, such a waste…"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru's ears prickled.

"Well if she refused to help me, I was going to make sure she was never going to be a lawyer," Renee laughed again, "Oops, I shouldn't have said that. But that doesn't matter. You know I can hire any old lawyer to argue my case. I have valid proof."

Kaoru went cold. So Haruhi had been blackmailed. "Why Haruhi?" he persisted.

"She would be the one to hurt Hikaru the most. She dropped out huh? I guess she chooses her own destruction over Hikaru's destruction. What a sad and pathetic love story."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru said quickly.

"She was his muse," Renee stated the obvious. "He's in love with her. Nothing I can do can change that. And she's in love with him too." He heard more laughter.

"You're insane," he said in disgust. "You're also wrong."

"You're the one who is blind," she hissed. "Always so noble and wise, Kaoru. The good twin. The thoughtful twin. How wrong I was."

"But you're wrong on Haruhi loving Hikaru," Kaoru said stubbornly.

"Stop being so possessive over Hikaru," Renee exclaimed. "You've always been Hikaru that, Hikaru this. I don't know how your _wife _deals with it. It's pathetic. He's a grown adult. He can look after himself. I hate him!"

"Don't you insult my wife," Kaoru retaliated, not liking the venom she had injected in that word. "Why were you marrying my brother then? Why all the obvious flirting?"

"You don't know?" she almost shouted. "You're pathetic Kaoru. The answer has been staring you in the face all these years and you never realized. Forget it. I'm giving up. This is my revenge. For all those years. For all that effort. I hate you both."

"You're basing your claim on a lie," Kaoru tried one last attempt. "You must be crazy to do this. You're making a false accusation. You can't do this."

"Yes I can," Renee replied. "Prove me wrong then. You're going to have a hard time. Goodbye Kaoru. I mean it."

"You're insane Renee," even he could hear his own desperation in his voice.

"Will you come save the insane damsel in distress?" Renee hissed. "I think not. You created me."

She hung up before he could figure out what she had meant.

…

_Trial: Hitachiin Designs:_

Their solicitor had spoken for them but it had been an empty argument. Kaoru could feel sweat pouring down his back. _They were going to lose. _

Haruhi stood on the stage, unable to speak. In the audience, her professor smiled at her with an encouraging thumb up. The rest of the people were blurred; masks of indifference; her future employers. All she had to do was show the papers in her hands.

_Here goes nothing. _

She looked directly at Renee. The reason why she became a lawyer was to be like her mother. Her mother was a beacon of justice and truth. She was fierce and strong. She would never be persuaded by blackmail. Haruhi took the papers, raised them up high, and defiantly ripped them in half. There was a collective gasp from the audience. Haruhi tried not looking at her professor in the audience.

"Why is it that everything in this world needs concrete proof?" She began. "I am arguing my case for Renee but I think the truth needs to be told because the truth will always emerge."

"Truth," Renee had stood up, anger barely concealed. "Here is the truth Judge," she banished a copy of the papers Haruhi had ripped in her hands.

"Sit down," the judge said sternly. "Go on," he motioned to Haruhi, his face was bemused.

"Everyone knows that these designs can not be from the Wittenburg family. It is completely different to their usual styles and it even contradicts their fashion motto-"

"It contradicts Hitachiin designs too!" Renee interrupted.

"Too?" Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "Why didn't Whittenburg designs plan a launch for these designs if they created them 2 weeks earlier? There is no record of any launch ever mentioned. It's very unusual. I would like to question your uncle Parker."

"Parker?" The crowd whispered. "Wasn't he the fired manager of Hitachiin designs?"

"Shh," The judge intoned. "Is Parker here? Please come forward."

"You were fired on the day Hikaru presented his new designs," Haruhi looked directly into the man's ridged nose. She avoided looking into his eyes. "You're also related to Renee. It would oh so easy to make a copy on that day which was 2 weeks before Hikaru's launch!"

The crowd murmured. Parker smiled. "You have no proof."

"Do you have any proof Haruhi?" The judge asked.

Haruhi swallowed. She had no proof. She hadn't found any proof. "The inconsistencies in their story is proof enough," she said in her most convincing voice.

Kaoru felt his heart sink. He had been thoroughly shocked to hear Haruhi argue for them. He had been hopeful. He had rejoiced. But everybody knew you had to have concrete proof. At least he now knew Haruhi was on their side. How wrong he had been about all of this! The real antagonist had been Renee all along! But why?

"Does anyone have anything to offer?" the judge asked.

The silence that ensured made Kaoru feel even more miserable. He turned his head and found Renee watching him. Her expression was sad. She looked away, her face set in determination.

"No one has anything to offer Judge," she said cheerfully.

"We shall await 2 more minutes."

In desperation, Kaoru nudged Renee. "You don't have to do this. I'll do whatever you want." He had to save Hikaru. He had to make it up to Haruhi. He had to ensure they had the same happiness he had been able to share with his wife.

"Whatever I want?" Renee almost sneered. "I don't what whatever I want you to do. You're never going to-"

The entrance door slammed open. Kaoru watched in utter shock. His brother certainly knew how to make grand entrances.

"One more minute," the judge declared. "Does anyone want to offer anything new?"

"I do!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru tried running out. "How did you find out? Don't worry I-"

"Kyouya," Hikaru said shortly. "I'm sorry I've been so immature. I can deal with this now. You don't have to look after me Kaoru."

"What is it that you have to offer?" The judge interrupted.

"I designed everything," Hikaru declared, keeping his eyes on judge. "I designed it years ago when I was in high school. It was only recently that I was able to confront my fears and publish them. Here's the proof you need." He pushed the laptop towards the judge.

"How? When?" Kaoru was astounded. Hadn't he spent a whole night searching for such evidence?

"I never told you about them," Hikaru admitted. "I hid them at the Host Club and Kyouya digged them out."

"These sketches certainly look very similar and are dated 10 years ago!" The judge declared, looking satisfied. "Case over. Next."

…

He had done it! He had been the hero!

"Umm…"

Hikaru turned his head towards the source of the hesitant voice. His whole body flushed. She wasn't even looking at him.

"Thank you for the…" she looked at him. His heart started doing odd backflips. Her eyes were still big, brown and dreamy. Her face was tinged with pink.

"What are you thanking me for?" He said stupidly.

"The, uh, evidence," she stumbled with the words. "Renee was blackmailing me-"

"That bitch!" In a fury, Hikaru wanted to go and yell at the woman. So that was what Kyouya had meant about saving her. Something held him back.

"Hey," he said offhandedly, "Why were you crying that night?"

"Huh?"

"The night I ran in to you. Fashion show-"

"Oh," Haruhi's face went subdued. "I broke up with Kairi."

"That bastard!" Hikaru didn't quite understand the combination of joy and anger leaping in his heart. He looked around wildly for the man but he was of course nowhere to be found.

"Did you go see the doctors?" Hikaru couldn't stop his mouth from shooting off random bits of questions he had meant to ask ages ago. He was nervous. He hadn't seen her for such a long time.

"Doctors?" Haruhi's face was blank.

"That time you slept for 24 hours!" Why did he care? He never cared usually.

"Before I went to your work place and you made me dress as a turtle?" Haruhi wrinkled her nose.

"Oh yeah…" It had been to prevent her from wearing revealing clothes in front of everyone. Wasn't she grateful for that? Revealing clothes on Haruhi, huh-

"Yeah I checked with the doctors. Just a case of anaemia," Haruhi broke through his reverie.

Hikaru blushed. _This is so unlike me… _"Um-" he hesitated, "I'm sorry for breaking my promise?"

"I never thought I would say this but I'm happy to see you again Hikaru," Haruhi smiled. "Thank you for saving my career prospects."

He would have said more but at that instant, the country's famous law professor came over to Haruhi and started talking to her animatedly.

"Hikaru," Kaoru hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry for always looking after you and hiding this away from you. Thank you. Thank you for saving our company."

He lost sight of her within minutes. Where were his charming abilities when he needed them?

…

"I will personally make sure your family will not be able to succeed after this," Kaoru said coldly to Renee who had not moved from her seat the moment Hikaru stormed in. She lifted her eyes. They were filled with tears.

"The real villain is you," she said, smiling. "You want to know why? I pinned after you for so many years but you never noticed me. It was always Hikaru. So I took Hikaru away from you. But you still married _her_-"

"I would have never fallen for you anyway," Kaoru was shocked.

"At least I tried," Renee shouted.

"Miss, you are under serious offence of false accusations," the authorities had arrived.

"I hope I never see you again," Kaoru said sadly. _The poison had run so deep. He never knew the poison came from unrequited love._

* * *

__A/N: One more chapter. Urgh...I hope that adequately explained things and everyone's motives.


	24. The beginning of a new chapter

A/N: Warning: the very last chapter, contains fluff, random stuff and sexual undertones. Enjoy!

* * *

**The beginning of a new chapter **

The light flickering underneath the door was yellow; cheap commoner's light. It should have been a comforting warm color. Instead it filled her heart with unease.

_Why am I here?_

She knocked on the door. A young woman greeted her. She was pretty, with dimples in her cheeks and she was wearing pink pajamas. "Kairi!" She yelled. "You have a guest!"

"Coming-" there was the sound of thundering footsteps. "Oh-" Oh indeed. Haruhi stared at her ex fiancé.

"Um," the pretty woman sensed the tense atmosphere. "I'll just take care of dinner." She vanished.

"I won't stay for long," Haruhi broke the silence. This was easier than it should have been. "I just wanted to apologize for accusing you of sleeping with Renee."

"You know what Haruhi," Kairi interrupted, "It's too late."

"It has always been too late," Haruhi answered shortly. "We were bound to break up anyway."

"Oh is that how you always saw it?" red spots were appearing. "You-"

"I don't want to argue," Haruhi cut in. "I'll be leaving now."

"Kairi, dinner's ready!" the other girl sang from the kitchen.

Haruhi smiled. "I see you are doing fine without me." She left. She had a dinner to attend with her law professor.

…

The paper was covered in hearts.

_Dearest Hikaru, _

_Did you know it's Valentine's Day? I am off to spend the day with my wife but I thought of you and came up with a brilliant game to play. We used to play games all the time when we were young. It's time to revisit them!_

_Each letter I have enclosed can only be opened at a specific time and only when you have completed certain objectives._

_Love Kaoru,_

_Your savior of boredom on a single's nightmare day_

Trust Kaoru to come up with yet another game! He relaxed in his bathtub, enjoying the warm soapy bubbles and stimulating scent of citrus.

"Mr Hitachiin, your uh have arrived," the maid poked her head in.

"Bring them in," he said lazily. It was time to divulge. It was time to return to the powerful man he had been before. He opened the letter that was addressed: _Open when taking morning bath._

_Dear Hikaru,_

_Cheap thrills won't do. I command you to get out and dress for the greatest thrill of your life._

_Promise,_

_Kaoru_

"Greatest thrill of my life?" Hikaru murmured. High heels clicked. The door creaked. The soft scents of jasmine and vanilla permeated the room.

"We can give you the greatest thrill of your life Mr Hitachiin," a silky voice murmured in his ear.

"Mmm indeed, what do you want us to do?" a warm hand massaged his wet shoulders.

He flickered an eye at the two girls. "Actually I change my mind," he said loudly. "Please leave." He felt slight regret as the girls strutted out. They had long sexy legs. Of course he had to have the best. Kaoru, he thought, your promise better be good.

_Dear Hikaru_

_Go pick up some expensive sushi. You'll need the sustenance later. Go pick it up yourself. You need the exercise and the fresh air._

_Love Kaoru_

Expensive sushi? Hikaru wrinkled his nose, why would he need those? Shrugging, he ordered the maid to get him his long jacket and pulled out his phone, checking the maps: a long stroll down central road. The last time he had thought about expensive food like that was –

Stop. His mind smoothly stopped. There was a forbidden area of his memory that he had told himself not to go to.

The air was crisp. The autumn leaves fell leisurely, spotting the green grass with warm orange colors. One leaf was falling in a beautiful curved pathway. Hikaru stood still and watched it fall until it fell on top of a daisy.

Stop. Daisies were a painful subject.

The old fashioned cinema was covered in colorful posters. Distastefully Hikaru looked at them; an obscure film featuring two dumb blond girls. Renee had gone to theatre. He couldn't care less about her now. It was funny how he had used to be insanely obsessed with her. It wasn't healthy. She had him literally on a collar, treated him like dirt, isolated him from his brother and when she left him –

Hikaru shuddered. He didn't want to think about that former mere shadow of himself all those years ago. It had taken years to rebuild his personality. He had become the epitome of all men: sexy, powerful, charming. He had won her back within minutes, drawing her in with his artificial charm. But this time, his soul had been intact.

He would never lose his soul again. He almost lost it a second time.

Stop. Automatically, the memories that threatened to burst forth stopped.

_Damn Kaoru, why did you stop me from playing with a couple of girls? _Hikaru thought crossly about the turn of events earlier that morning.

Single on Valentine's day. It was too ridiculous to even believe. He was Hikaru Hitachiin! He ignored the voice at the back of his mind saying: _You've been single ever since-_

Stop.

_Ever since you were with Renee._

"Hi, can I please pick up some of your special sushi?" He had arrived at the gourmet shop. He shook his head furiously, as if by the physical motion, he could clear his mind. The door bell tinkled. The ceiling was covered with paper hearts. Urgh.

"Would you like the special?" the girl asked brightly, fully immersed in the day's festive atmosphere. She fluttered her hands towards sushi that were arranged in flower shapes. The whole package looked like a bouquet.

"No thanks," he immediately answered. They were disgusting.

"Hey! I know you!" the girl's brown eyes widened. "You're Hikaru Hitachiin!"

"So what if I am?" He answered, bored. He looked at her properly. She was a commoner. He smiled. She blushed. That wiped the smile off his face.

"My friend had to live with you for a week!" She said excitedly.

Too aware of the memories that were threatening to burst out, he remained silent and pretended to be occupied with browsing through the catalogue. It was an old copy of Vogue.

_International designer to watch for: Hitachiin Designs._

Bemused, he traced the photo of himself and Kaoru on the magazine's page. Decorated around the box were cartoon pictures of daisies…

Stop.

"Can I get the sushi bouquet," he said abruptly, taking his wallet out from his pockets. He was already calculating the money.

The girl was looking at him shrewdly. "My friend would prefer these," she pointed at another sushi packet, which was packed in a bento box.

"Who's your friend?" Hikaru said rudely. "I don't care," he handed her his credit card.

"We don't take credit cards. Our machine broke."

Cursing, Hikaru digged his pockets for spare change. Like he carried spare change! "Here-"

"Um," she seemed embarrassed. "You can afford the bento box with this amount-"

Cursing again, Hikaru shook his head impatiently, "Look just get me whatever."

Screw Kaoru and his mad ideas. How was this going to lead to him having the greatest thrill of his life? Where were the women he so desired? Where was the fun on Valentine's Day?

He flicked his phone open, fully intent on calling a taxi to take him home. That was when letter number 3 popped up in his inbox.

_Dear Hikaru _

_You are going to meet a very talented lady on 51 Williams St._

_Kaoru_

Talented hmm? Was this the greatest thrill Kaoru was promising? He had never heard of anything amazing on Williams St. More to question, how did Kaoru knew of such talent? Laughing to himself, he thought of telling Kaoru's wife about his brother's previous experiences. She would kill him. Strolling out along the street, he was suddenly in good spirits again, fantasying about the mystery lady.

"How may I help you?" the toothless lady greeted him when he knocked on the door of 51 Williams Street.

"Uh-" Hikaru stared at her grey hair, tummy and the rags she wore. In particular he eyed her sagging breasts with utter disgust.

The incense smell coming from her clothes really turned him _off. _Where were the red lights? "Talent…" he muttered more to himself than anything. Was his brother really leading him on a wild goose chase for this elusive so-called talent? "Sorry wrong house." He told the old woman who looked like an old gypsy.

"You were looking for talent yes?" she looked at him eerily. Her eyes were ringed in white. She raised her arms. Her sleeves were purple and covered in strange symbols. "I can tell you what you are yearning."

"You're a fortune teller," Hikaru realized. "Kaoru sent me to a freaking fortune teller!" What utter crap! What the hell had gone in his brother? He was definitely getting out of there!

"Two roses. One poisonous. One the elixir of life."

Hikaru froze. Poisonous rose? Stop.

"Let me read your palm," the old woman reached for his hand.

"Wait," he snatched his hand away. "How did you know about the roses?"

"What roses?" she took his hand again. She suddenly screamed. "You-"

"Holy crap," Hikaru yelled back. "What the hell?"

"So much pain," she said softly. "Release it."

"I have no freaking idea what you mean," Hikaru said loudly. "Now if you would excuse me-"

The woman continued muttering under her breath. "You are a trapped child. From birth trapped in twin bodies, from teen years trapped in a handsome body, now trapped in the tangles of denied love, not quite a man-"

"Excuse who you're saying is not a man!" Hikaru huffed.

"You need to release those memories, overcome your pride and seek what you truly desire."

Too pissed, he walked away.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_You need to go to the supermarket and buy a pair of handcuffs, a lock and a key. There's something that needs to be released and these items will help you realize it._

_Kaoru_

Ah, Hikaru smiled. That was better. Whistling, he snuck in the department store and picked up the kinkiest looking handcuffs, a red key and lock. Feeling bemused he checked Kaoru's next letter.

_Dearest Hikaru_

_You are going to gate crash a party. Walk onwards._

_Kaoru_

Hikaru smiled to himself. He liked this better and better. Yes it was best to be optimistic about his brother's plans.

"Smile!"

Caught unaware, a flash was directed at him. A straggle of girls had surrounded him.

"Um," the girl in the middle looked mildly embarrassed. "I'm about to get married, this is my hens and I have to ask you a question."

"Marriage," Hikaru openly scorned. The other girl looked shocked and shot him a look of pure disapproval. He didn't like her. She was one of those annoying women who were judgmental and looked down on everyone.

"Well," the girl getting married looked glassy eyed. Was she actually drunk? In the middle of the day? "I have to ask you for a piece of marriage advice."

He had crashed a hen's party. A small one. Really Kaoru? At least he could hook up with one of them right? That's what you did at a hen's party right? He had no freaking idea about the rites of marriage.

"Marriage is a way of securing your company," he said without thinking. "It's stupid. You don't need it."

"That's not a piece of marriage advice!" the judgmental girl looked pissed. "Marriage is about love and-"

"Yeah it is," he interrupted her rudely and looked at her interestingly. "Are you a virgin?"

"That is completely inappropriate to ask-"

Feeling suddenly reckless, (after all it was Valentine's Day and he was crashing and he happened to be the devil of all men) he looked at the bride and all her virginal bridesmaids,

"You want some real marriage advice?" He said slyly, "You have to try it before you buy it. Want to spend some time with me?"

Laughing, he walked on, leaving them all shell shocked. Too bad he had crashed a virginal hen's party. Where were the wild girls?

"Have you ever been in love before?" A little child holding a heart shaped balloon peered at him with her blue eyes.

"Yes I have," Hikaru said without thinking.

"Could you give this to her then?" The little girl was really cute. She gave him a heart shaped balloon.

"Umm…" how could he break the harsh reality to a little girl? He was never that great with little kids anyway. "The girl I love won't love me back," he said as gently as he could, "She's going to hurt me. They always hurt you. So it's best not to even get started on love."

"What?" the girl's blue eyes widened. "How can they not love you when you give them this balloon?" So naïve. Before he could admonish her again, she was waving a piece of paper in his face. "How can they not love you when you complete this mission of love?"

"Uh…" he was starting to lose his patience.

_Love Mission_

_Find something that symbolizes being alone. _

_The person you love will be able to make you feel complete!_

"This represents being alone," the girl pointed at her bunny rabbit. "I'm going to find someone who has another bunny so the two bunnies can be together!" She skipped off to join her sisters – the virginal bridal party.

"…."

"By the way," she yelled back, "I think you're a coward for not trying to find the girl you love!" His annoyance at her increased. How dare a little girl tell him that he was a coward?

_Dear Hikaru_

_Go buy the girl you're going to meet later today something she would like,_

_Kaoru_

Huffing, Hikaru stormed to the city's infamous lingerie store. Oh yes, it was Valentine's Day, he was Hikaru Hitachiin, screw whatever the girl was going to like, he was going to buy something for her to please himself.

G strings yes.

Corsets yes.

Edible body lotion, hmm…. Strawberries and chocolate; why not.

String, ribbon, yes.

Costumes yes.

With a basket full of scandalous stuff, he paid at the counter; ignoring the suggestive looks the saleswoman was giving him.

"Have a fun night sir," she grinned, giving him a beautifully packed anonymous brown paper bag.

So, where was he going to meet this mystery girl?

_Dear Hikaru,_

_I have reserved a spot for you and the mystery girl at Noir, the new French restaurant. _

_Kaoru_

* * *

It was 7pm.

"I have a reservation at 7pm for two," he told the man who was politely greeting guests.

"Oh yes," he smiled. "For Hikaru Hitachiin. Come this way."

He must have been sitting there for a few minutes, browsing through his phone and fantasying about how he was going to spend his night when-

"Hikaru…"

He looked up. Felt like he had missed a step and was plummeting down. He swallowed. All confidence gone. That very character – epitome of sexy, charming, smart – gone. "Hi Haruhi," he finally said calmly. "Long time no see. What are you doing here?" It was very robotic the way the words spewed out.

"I'm here to meet my law professor," her forehead was wrinkled in puzzlement. "Nice coincidence to see you," she added with a bright smile. She was dressed in a very nice coat.

The smile sent his mind in to scrabbles. He actually had to grab the table to steady his hand, which had begun to shake. "I'm here on a date," he said, staring not at her eyes but her cheek.

"Oh…"

"Miss," the waitress motioned to Haruhi. "This is your reservation table." She pointed at the chair facing opposite Hikaru.

"Umm…" Haruhi frowned.

"You must have some mistake," Hikaru spluttered. "I got this table first." After such a long day, there was no way he was going to forgo his reservation spot. He wasn't going to forgo the mystery woman with extraordinary talent his brother had promised him.

Biting her lip, Haruhi smiled pleasantly at the waitress. "I booked this a week ago. If this is some mistake, please just give me another table."

The waitress looked extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, we're booked out. It's Valentine's Day. The reservation does say a booking for a Hikaru Hitachiin and a Haruhi Fujioka."

Haruhi sighed. She flipped out her phone. "Yes, yes I can please speak to the professor?"

Hikaru's phone beeped. Relieved, Hikaru jumped for it and opened Kaoru's last letter.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_I thought I would leave you alone and let you deal with things yourself but you are such an idiot! Sorry, I had to intervene. Have a good look at the girl sitting opposite you. Do you remember now? _

_Don't be such a coward. Take her on a date you both deserve. She won't break your heart. I promise. I investigated her thoroughly. No diary, no nothing._

_Love Kaoru_

Who the hell was Kaoru talking about?

"You didn't?" Haruhi was shocked, babbling into her phone. "You didn't arrange to have dinner tonight? Oh but-" She paused. "Okay, I'm sorry it must have been a mistake. I shall see you tomorrow."

She hung up. Eyes narrowing, she glared at Hikaru. "Is this your idea of a joke?" she hissed. She was clearly angry.

Hikaru didn't hear what she was saying. He was staring at her. The way her eyes were full of frustration at him. The way her mouth twitched. The way her face was tinged with pink from the cold outside. How cute she looked. How beautiful she was.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she deadpanned again. "Hello?"

The week he had spent with her. The fashion show. The ups and the downs. The storms and the delight. The warmth. Memories flooded back. He felt the fear being flicked away.

"No this is not a joke," he found himself saying. That character flooded back. He was sexy, charming and utterly irresistible. He also had a soul again.

"Would you like to go on a real date with me?" He asked sincerely.

The annoyed expression on her face hit the pause button. "Uh…"

"This is for you," he said quickly. As if he had always originally intended, he untangled the heart shaped balloon from his hand and gave it to her. He waited.

She stared. And stared.

"Entrée," the waitress thankfully interrupted. A beautifully adorned platter was carefully placed on the candle lit table. Oysters. Decorated in heart shaped pearls. A water fountain splashed in the middle.

Hikaru watched her eye the fancy food. "I may as well," she said quietly, sitting down. Was it the food or was it him?

"Hey Haruhi," he said boldly, feeling his charm still surging through his blood, "I've always wanted to try something."

"What is it?" she said suspiciously, her hand one centimeter away from an oyster.

"Look at me," he instructed. Brown eyes looked at amber eyes. Hikaru trembled. He reached out, grabbed her hand and gently guided it away from the oyster. _I'm not a coward, _he thought intensely at the infuriating girl he had met earlier. _I'm letting my pain go, _he thought at the stupid fortune telling he had met earlier, _and I'm going to drink my elixir of life._

He touched her chin and tilted her head. She didn't move. Smiling, he leaned in closer. Her breathing was shallow and sent warm vapors over his lips. Her mouth was slightly open, her lips soft and pink.

It was the best kiss he ever had.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_This girl is very talented. She didn't even have to do anything to make me feel like this._

_Love Hikaru_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there's a little game we like to play. Please read the slip of paper on your desk," the hostess announced.

They had consumed dinner in relative quietness. Haruhi reached for the paper first. She was still red in the face. "Uh," she glanced at him shyly. He could still feel her soft lips on his.

_Love Mission_

_Find something that symbolizes being alone. _

_The person you love will be able to make you feel complete!"_

"What did you say?" Hikaru was aghast. Suddenly Haruhi was rumbling through the inconspicuous brown paper bag in the meticulous way she had.

"Don't go through that!" Hikaru grabbed the bag back, his heart pounding.

'Hand cuffs," Haruhi wondered out a loud. She gave him a smile that sent shivers down his back. He felt his manly confidence crumble. "You can be the lonely prisoner," she exclaimed happily, snapping the handcuffs on him. She must have been happy for the game to distract the quietness that had ensued after the kiss.

"Haruhi," Hikaru told her, "We don't have to play the restaurant's stupid childish game." He couldn't believe she had put handcuffs on him.

"Childish?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, looking slightly hurt.

"I mean symbolism on love," he hastily corrected, blushing at the words.

"Now it's your partner's mission to find the thing that will unlock the loneliness!" the hostess finished.

"There's a key-" Hikaru told Haruhi quickly. He wanted to be out of the handcuffs. He wanted to kiss her again.

"I found it already," she smiled.

"Okay good," Hikaru was relieved. "Do you want to- No DON'T!" He couldn't warn her of the brown paper bag with his hands hand cuffed. It was too late.

"What's this?" She pulled out the scandalous items. Her face turned thoughtful.

Hikaru wanted to die on his seat. Why the hell did the mystery woman have to be Haruhi? And why did he buy those items? His manly confidence crashed to the ground. He was in pure agony of embarrassment.

"I think I'm going to keep you locked up." There was laughter in her voice.

Damn the stupid game!

Damn Kaoru!

Somewhere faraway, his twin was laughing at him.

**The end**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my faithful readers! Without you I would have never finished this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! I also hope the story explained all the characters stories and the plot made sense. Yeah, it turned out very AU. Oh well. It was fun.


End file.
